A Helping Hand
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Chapter 18 the final chapter is up! Part 2 of the wedding chapters. Everyone's having a great time, but why are 18 and Vegeta dancing? Read on to find out. K/18 . DB
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own em'

A/N: Hello, you have arrived at chapter two of my fic. Please sit back, relax and enjoy. I would like to say a big huge giant thank-you to Juu-chan2002, Kittybell and AgalaxiaGoddess, you guys rock ;) ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand 

Chapter 2

Krillen was floating in the air panting heavily; he had just fired a Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave at the ocean. It had been several weeks since he had seen 18 last, well 6 weeks and 4 days to be exact but who was counting. The next thing he knew he slammed into the palm tree behind him and was sinking to the ground fast. Krillen stood up and shook his head to relieve the dizziness.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head, which was now covered in short jet black hair. His question was answered only seconds later, he saw 18 making her way towards him, and despite the deadly look in her eyes, Krillen still found himself thinking just how beautiful she looked.

"You," she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Krillen "You did this to me!". 

This time Krillen saw 18's leg coming, but he couldn't avoid it and he was sent sailing through the sky. He smashed up against the pink wall of Kame House, but he regained his balance quickly and he stood back up and dropped into a fighting stance, even though he knew he didn't stand a chance against 18. Especially when she was this angry.

"18, what the hell did I do to you, would you mind explaining?" he asked. Krillen was genuinely confused.

"This!" 18 jabbed a finger at her stomach "I'm pregnant and it's all you fault".

Krillens heart skipped a beat or six. Did 18 just say she was carrying his child?

"Woah, hang on a sec 18, I think we need to sit down and talk" said Krillen

"You think" said 18 sarcastically and she sat down where she was. She was too tired to move any further. Krillen came and sat beside her, the grin on his face was stretching from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked 18 as she drew circles in the wet sand with a stick.

"18 you just told me I'm going to be a dad, what do you think I'm smiling about?". 18 looked up at Krillen with a confused look on her face

"You do realise that I have no intention of keeping this thing" she said, though once she saw the look on Krillens face she knew it was the wrong thing to say, he looked sadder than she had ever seen him look before.

"18, why would you want to kill a poor helpless baby that hasn't even been born yet?" he asked.

"Because it would be a filthy hybrid" said 18.

Krillen sighed.

"Listen 18 I know you like to think that you're the only person in the world that matters, but that's not true. Especially not now. You have a life growing inside of you, that's a wonderful thing. You should be over the moon that this has happened to you" replied Krillen.

"Yeah well I'm not, it's disgusting" said 18. Suddenly something inside 18 snapped and she began to pour her heart and soul out to Krillen.

"It's not that I don't want to keep the baby cause I do, it's just that I have no idea how to look after a baby and I'm scared" she said.

"Hey, it's not like you'd have to do it alone, you could move in here and we could do it together and that way I'd could keep an eye on you and the baby" suggested Krillen. 18 raised a blonde eyebrow at Krillen and half-smiled at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need you help," she got up and raised a few feet into the air "not yet anyway" and then she was gone and Krillen could only pray she would be back.

***

17 arrived home with a dead deer slung over his shoulder.

"Hey 18, cook this up will ya?" he asked. 18 covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from her brother.

"17 get that thing away from me, I can't handle some things at the moment, and dead animals fall under that category, I'm sorry but your going to have to cook your own dinner" said 18. 17 shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine" he said. A few minutes later 18 walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She stole a quick glance at her twin brother, he seemed to be quite content chopping away at his animal carcass. 

"Are you going to be wanting some of this or should I only make enough for me?" asked 17. 18 shook herself out of her trance and looked up at her brother.

"No, I'm not hungry" she replied. 17 placed his knife down on the bench and turned to face his sister, she tried to ignore the big smear of drying blood that was staining his cheek "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know what, I think I'll tell you when you're not so close to a knife" said 18 and she walked out the room.

***

A few days later Krillen was sitting on the couch when the phone began to ring, he leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello, Kame House. Krillen speaking" he said.

"Hi Krillen it's me" came a voice, which Krillen instantly recognised as Bulma's.

"Oh, hi Bulma, what can I do for you?' he asked.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted some company. I'm minding Goten and Gohan for Chi-chi and all 3 of the boys have their hearts set on going to the beach and I thought I could bring them to your place" said Bulma.

"Sure, that's a great idea," said Krillen "I'll see you soon ok" he continued and he hung up the phone.

About 30 minutes later a red air car pulled up on the island, it had a big Capsule cops logo on either side. Bulma climbed out the front of the car and opened the back door. 13 year old Gohan, 5 year old Trunks and 4 year old Goten all jumped out the back, and they headed straight to the ocean.

"Gohan, you keep an eye on them ok" said Bulma. Gohan nodded his head then went to play. Krillen 

walked out onto the front step to greet his friend, she looked exhausted.

"Come sit down" he said. Bulma didn't have to be told twice, she followed Krillen inside and they sat down on the couch.

"So what been up with you?' she asked. Krillen didn't know if she should tell Bulma what had been up or not.

"I saw 18 the other day?" he said. Bulma nearly fell off her chair.

"What? Really? What happened?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing much, I've got a feeling she'll be back though". Krillen stood up and walked into the kitchen, where he poured himself and Bulma a cold drink. Soon Gohan came through the front door, dragging Trunks and Goten behind him.

"What did they do this time?" asked Bulma. 

"They were throwing things at your car" replied Gohan. Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled a capsule out of her pocket, it exploded into a small playpen. She picked up the boys and placed them in it.

"You both stay in there till I say you can come out" said Bulma. Trunks looked at Bulma with puppy dog eyes and she was tempted to take her son out, but she didn't. Gohan sat down on the floor in front of the t.v and picked up the remote, soon he found a program he liked and he spent the rest of the afternoon watching it.

A/N: I know sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything else and it's late at night. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a couple of days ok. 

Ja ne.

~Deadly Beauty


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it. It was all I wanted for Christmas my parents just would not me the rights to it. Oh well my birthdays coming up.

A/N: I'm trying my hand at writing a story with chapters, so if it sucks lemme know ok. As per usual this is a K/18. But this one's different, I don't think there has EVER been a K/18 get together like this before and if there has can someone please tell me where to find it so I can read it.

A Helping Hand

Krillen sat on the beach of Kame House gazing up at the stars, on a normal night it was one of his favourite things to do. But this night, just like every other night since cell had been defeated, he just wasn't interested. He had a much more interesting thing on his mind, she went by the name of 18. Krillen let out a loud frustrated sigh and collapsed into the sand, allowing his mind to once again be taken over by thoughts of the beautiful android.

***

Far far away, in an old run down pub in Satan City, the same woman who was on Krillens mind was looking out a dusty window at the same set of stars. The only thing was, for every one star there was she saw 3 or 4. 18 was well and truly drunk. At the time she had walked into the bar her plan had been to perhaps get herself a little tipsy, just to take some of the sorrow of her miserable life away, but this time she had gone way overboard. She looked up at the clocks on the wall and spent a few minutes trying to figure out which was the real one, after that she spent the next few minutes trying to work out the time. She eventually came to the conclusion it was getting close to one in the morning. She knew from her previous visits to this particular pub that it closed at one, so she stood up and stumbled out the door. She barely made it 3 steps down the street before she tripped over her own feet and fell into the gutter, she dropped the bottle she was holding and it smashed in the gutter.

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the sidewalk 18 got board and her first coherent though was of where she was going to sleep, she knew she couldn't go home, and her second through came directly after that. She could go to Krillen's house. Oh sure it was a good 1 hours flight away, but to 18 it was still early. So she slowly made her way into the sky and shakily made her way to the Kame House.

***

Krillen was just about to get up and head inside when he saw something streaking across the sky and it was getting closer. A few minutes the figure crash-landed on the small island and Krillen almost had a heart attack.

"18, what the hell are you doing here?!" asked Krillen, he was shocked beyond all belief. 

18 sat up in the sand and rubbed her head, even from a distance Krillen could smell the alcohol on her body but he wasn't sure if it was self-inflicted or if something had happened to her. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"18, are you alright?" he asked. 18 fell over so Krillen picked her up and carried her inside. 

Since there was nowhere else to put her, Krillen put 18 down on his bed, he began to leave the room but 18's slurred voice stopped him.

"Krilllllllen, don't ggooo". If she wasn't so obviously drunk Krillen would have laughed, but in the state she was in Krillen wasn't sure what she would do to him if he ignored her.

"What do you want?' he asked.

"I want you Krillen" she replied, her voice much more understandable than before.

"18, I can't do anything with you now, you're drunk. It wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of that" explained Krillen. 

But 18 wouldn't have a bar of it, she grabbed Krillen by the waist and pined him underneath her.

"I said I wanted you Krillen," she said "and I always get what I want". Krillen gulped loudly, sure he'd been fantasising this moment for months on end now, but it wasn't supposed to be happening like this. It was supposed to be because 18 and Krillen shared the same feelings for each other not because 18 was drunk. But Krillen was totally overpowered by her. Before he knew it 18 had torn his cloths off and was making love to him and even though it was against everything he believed in he found him self enjoying the experience immensely.

***

18 woke the next morning not having a clue in the world where she was or what she had done the night before, but from the throbbing pain in her head she didn't really want to know. She rolled over and threw her hands out to her sides and one of them hit something. Her eyes quickly snapped open and she sat bolt upright, taking the blanket with her. Suddenly it all came rushing back at her.

"Oh no, please god no" she muttered, she dared to look at the person sleeping next to her, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

It was.

18 quickly got out of the bed and pulled on her clothes, they smelt so bad, 17 would have a fit when she got home. 18 walked over to the door and slid it open, she walked out on to the balcony and jumped up into the sky. She was long gone by the time Krillen woke up.

***

"Where the hell have you been?" asked 17 the second 18 walked through the front door of the cabin she and her brother shared.

"Don't yell" screamed 18

"You've been drinking again. 18 I thought you gave that up" said 17.

"Yeah well I changed my mind. Now if you don't mind I'm taking a shower and going to bed" said 18 and she stormed off down the hall. 17 shook his head and headed out into the woods. He had discovered along time ago that when 18 was like this it was best just to leave her alone.

18 stood under the running water and sighed. She couldn't believe what she had done. She was sure she would have been sain enough to be able to control her urges at least a little, but no, she was obviously wrong and now she was sure she had gotten herself into some serious trouble. She didn't want to hurt Krillen, she did like him and he didn't deserve what she had done to him, she had forced him into a situation that she was almost certain he didn't want to be in. If he never spoke to her again, she wouldn't be surprised. 18 turned off the water, got out the shower, brushed her teeth to get the foul after taste of alcohol out of her mouth then she went into her room, put her pyjamas on and slept the rest of the day away

***

Krillen sat up and rubbed his head, which was beginning to sprout little hairs. He lazily looked at the clock. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. As he had expected 18 wasn't in the bed, something for which he was grateful, he knew how she would have reacted if he had been there when she woke. There was about a 99 percent chance that Krillen would have ended up dead. Slowly he made his way out of bed, down the hall and into the bathroom for a nice warm shower, then maybe after that he could go outside and train until dinner. 

About half an hour later he strode into the living room pulling the sash on his gi a little tighter.

"What were you up to last night Krillen?" asked Master Roshi. Krillen stopped dead in his tracks he felt his face go bright red. What was he supposed to tell Master Roshi? The truth was out of the question.

"Uh I wasn't up to anything," he said, "now if you don't mind I'm going outside to train". 

Krillen jumped up into the sky and flew straight up into the air, until Kame Island appeared only as a small dot. Krillen closed his eyes and let his back face the water. Up here he was alone, it was the best place in the world to come and think. He knew that 18 would most probably never be back, which ment Krillen would most probably be miserable for the rest of his life. He had no idea where 18 was and even if he did manage to find her there was no guarantee that 18 would want to see him. No matter how he looked at it, he was destined to be sad and lonely his whole entire life. Now that he thought about it, things had just been going down hill ever since Marron left all those years ago. Some times Krillen ever wondered if she ever missed him, or if she even remembered who he was, he doubted it.

Slowly he made his way back down to the earth.

Once there he began to spar with an invisible partner and for those few hours before he had to cook dinner all his troubles disappeared, but then again when he was fighting, they always did. It was one of the reasons he had become a martial artist in the first place.

***

__

Buzz buzz buzz. 18 slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and rolled over. Then she remembered why she had set it to wake her up 10 minutes earlier. She sat up and rubbed her eye sleepily, it was amazing how much crankier you could be with only 10 minutes less sleep, but if it meant she didn't vomit in her bed again, then she was willing to do it. 18 slowly pulled herself out of bed, made her way across the dark bedroom and out into the hall, it was brightly lit with early morning sunlight, 17 had left the front door open again. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath, she knew it was coming and this time she was going to be prepared.

15 minutes later 18 finished brushing her teeth to get rid of the icky after taste and went into the kitchen, but when she went to reach for the coffee she felt like she was going to vomit again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked her self as she poured a glass of juice instead. She knew she something wasn't right with her, and she knew it didn't have anything to do with being an android because when she had asked 17 if he had been having the same symptoms he said he felt fine. Mentally, 18 made a note of all her symptoms and then she went into a living room to get the medical encyclopedia that 17 kept handy for some odd reason. She came to a page that showed everything she had been complaining of for the last few weeks. When she saw the title at the top of the page she almost fell over.

She couldn't be could she? No, it was impossible, wasn't it? Surely she couldn't be, she just couldn't. But as she read down through the page and learnt all about the facts of life and became more and more apparent that it wasn't as impossible as she first thought. She layed down on the couch and closed her eyes. Well it certainly explained why her periods had stopped and why she couldn't stand the smell of coffee or the sight of meat and the morning sickness was also accounted for, but still, there was only one way to be sure. She didn't really like the idea of taking a pregnancy test, but she had to know if she was or not. So 18 walked outside and headed towards the nearest populated area, which was South City, in search of a chemist.

***

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter kindly. 18 looked around nervously, she didn't want anyone to know what she was here if they didn't have to.

"I'd like a pregnancy test" she said. The lady nodded her head.

"Of course, just follow me this way please" she said and she lead 18 over to a shelf on the far side of the shop.

"This is the most accurate one we have," said he lady as she handed 18 a black box which had white writing on it. "It costs 22 zenni". 18 felt around in her pocket, all she had was few coins, but it would have to do. She pulled the coins out of her pocket she had 16 zenni.

"Here you go, it's all I've got" she said and she walked out the shop and headed home to do the test.

***

"Hey 17, you home?" called out 18 as she walked into the house. No reply. 18 was grateful her bother wasn't in. She had no idea how he would react if the test was positive, she didn't even know how she would react. All she knew is that she would be mad. There was know way in hell she wanted some stupid human infant growing inside of her, the thought alone disgusted her. 

18 read the instructions and did the test. Blue ment yes and pink ment no, she was praying that it came up no. 20 minutes later she walked back into the bathroom to check the results.

It was Blue.

"Fuck!" screamed 18 and she threw the stick she was holding to the other side of the room. She stormed out the room and down the hall; she walked out the front door just as 17 was walking in.

"Hey sis" he said. 18 didn't even hear him; she just walked down the steps and blasted off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; You know the drill, don't own em

A/N; you know I really didn't think anyone would read this fic, cause it is kinda different. But I'm glad you all like it. Thank-you TonsOFun, Poetina, Phoenix Kai, Aymei and Juu-Chan2002, you guys all rock. And I realise this is a rather short chapter but I promise the next one will be extra long. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 3

18 knew that 17 was watching her sleep. It was really weird; she rolled over and looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know your secret" said 17. 18 groaned and sat up, she'd been putting off telling 17 for just over a week now but she knew she had to do it.

"You really wanna know?". 17 nodded his head and sat down on the bed. 18 thought about what she was going to say carefully, she didn't want to just say it outright, but she had to give 17 a decent clue.

"It's about the humans"

"The humans?" asked 17

"Yeah," 18 paused and thought about what she was going to say next "I guess you could say, I'm responsible for one". 17 was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. 18 stood up and walked over to the cupboard, she pulled out her black dressing gown and put it on.

"I think you know what I mean" she said then she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. After a few minutes of sitting there it finally clicked, 17 knew, and he was furious. If 18 had said anything else he would have gotten over it, but this. She just gone too far and 17 bet a million bucks he knew who the father was.

Later that afternoon 18 was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine when 17 walked in. He sat down opposite 18 and she looked up at him.

"Can I help you?".

"Yeah, you can tell me who the father of your brat is".

"Why?" asked 18.

"So I can go and turn him inside out" threatened 17. 18 shook her head.

"Well if that's your reason, then I'm not going to tell you" she said.

"It's that midget isn't it. Krillen's the father". When 18 didn't reply he took it as a yes and stood up and walked out the front of the house. 18 got up and ran after him.

17 jumped up into the sky and began to fly off.

"17 wait. Please just leave Krillen out of it, it's my fault this happened not his". 17 stopped and turned to look at his sister. She was standing on the front steps. 17 turned and flew off but he didn't get very far before 18 was in front off him. He hated the fact that 18 was faster than him, but then again he was a little stronger than her.

"17 please, don't do it. If you go I can't come after you, flying is not an option for me right now, at least not flying fast. But if you do go I won't be here when you get back" said 18, but 17 was too angry to care, in actual fact he didn't even hear a word she said. 17 disappeared. 18 knew she didn't have anytime to waist, she landed back on the ground and ran inside the house. Once there she pulled up Krillen's data. She didn't know why but Dr.Gero had programmed every one of the Z fighters phone numbers into her. She quickly dialed in the number and waited. It would take 17 a little more than an hour to reach his destination.

***

Krillen was outside training when he heard the phone ringing. He ran inside to get it.

"Hello" he said.

"Krillen is that you?" came a nervous voice. Krillen had no idea who he was talking to.

"Uh yeah it is. Who's this?" 

"This is 18. Listen you need to get away from Kame Island and you need to go now" said 18.

"Ok 18 calm down. Just tell me where to go and I'll be there as soon as possible" said Krillen.

"Um go to um the Satan City Library" said 18. She was actually quiet proud of herself. It was close to 18 so she wouldn't have to go to far to meet Krillen and it was the last place on earth 17 would think to look. Krillen was confused.

"Um why do you want me to go there?" he asked.

"Look, there's not much time, you just have to get away from the island. I'll explain everything when you get there ok" said 18 and she hung up the phone.

Krillen ran up the stairs to get his jacket and to tell Master Roshi where he was going.

"Hey Roshi, I'm going to the mainland ok. Be back later" said Krillen. Master Roshi mumbled some sort of in coherent response so Krillen left.

***

His flight to the mainland took about 35 minutes, which was a surprise. Krillen had never gotten all the way to Satan City in less than 50 minutes. Maybe he flew faster because he was worried about 18. But she was fine. Krillen landed at the outskirts of the city and he ran all the way to the library. 18 was sitting on the big steps waiting for him.

"Good, you here, I thought he might follow your ki, you should probably lower it. Krillen did as he was told and suppressed his ki.

"Now would you care to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"It's 17, he wants to kill you" stated 18 matter of factly.

"Oh, um why?"

"He knows". That was all that need to be said for Krillen to fully understand why 18 had brought him out here. Krillen gulped.

"I'm sorry Krillen, I tried to keep it a secret, I really did, but it was just to hard". 

"18 don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. Right now the most important thing to do is to take you somewhere where he can't hurt you" said Krillen. 18 looked at him quizzically.

"He's after you" she said.

"Yeah but once he gets to Kame Island and finds I'm not there he's probably going to suspect that you had something to do with it" said Krillen.

"You're right, I didn't even think about that," said 18 "but where should we go?".

Krillen took 18's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "C'mon, I know just the place". 

***

17 landed on the small island and walked up the front steps; he ripped the door of its hinges and walked inside. Master Roshi was sitting on the couch. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Where is that short-ass, I have a bone to pick with him" said 17. Master Roshi stood up, he didn't like that looks of this guy.

"Krillen is not home right now," he said. 17 growled low in his throat, his sister had something to do with this he just knew it.

"Do you know where he went?". Master Roshi shrugged his shoulders.

"He got a phone call and then took off for the mainland". 17 glared daggers at Master Roshi, his stare was no where near as intimidating as his sisters but he could still scare a few people with it. 17 turned and left, in a worse mood than what he came in, now he had two people to kill.

***

They arrived at the outskirts of the city and 18 jumped into the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Krillen.

"Flying" replied 18.

"You must know that flying while your pregnant is not a good idea" said Krillen.

18 rolled her eyes. How else do expect me to get to wherever it is that we're going?" she asked.

"Simple," said Krillen "I'm going to carry you".

"You what?"

"You heard me, and I won't take no for an answer sorry" said Krillen. He was surprised when 18 didn't argue with him; she just dropped back to the ground and let Krillen pick her up. Soon they were rocketing through the sky. 18 almost fell asleep in Krillen warm embrace; she could have happily stayed like this forever. But like all things it had to come to an end, because before long Krillens feet touched the ground.

"We're here" he said.

"Already?" asked 18

Krillen laughed "yep" he said. 18 looked up at the big dome shaped building, she read the big blue letters on the side. They were at the capsule corporation.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Because you'll be safe here," said Krillen "and right now your safety is all that matters".

"What about you, you need to stay safe as well" said 18. Krillen began to walk over to the front door, 18 followed him.

"But my safety is no where near as important to me as yours" he said. 18 smiled, if anyone in the world was going to be this baby's father she was glad it was Krillen. Krillen knocked on the front door and waited. Soon Bulma came to the front door. She was wearing a white lab coat over her jeans and shirt and a pair of safety goggles was dangling around her neck, she also had a big dirty grease smudge on her cheek.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to have anyone over" said Bulma.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that, but we really need to talk to you" said Krillen. Bulma looked behind Krillen and saw 18 standing there she smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Bulma".

"I'm 18" 18 introduced herself as she and Krillen walked inside.

"Um, is this going to need to be a private conversation?" asked Bulma. Krillen nodded his head.

"I think it is" he said.

"Alright you two just go and wait in my office downstairs and I'll go get cleaned up and meet you in there in a few minutes" said Bulma.

"Ok" agreed Krillen and he lead 18 towards the elevator down the hall.

Bulma's office was huge and very expensive looking. There were also various awards and certificates hanging on the wall. 18 counted 42 in all. Soon Bulma walked into the office, she had cleaned her face and changed her top. She sat down at her desk and looked at her friends.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. They were both silent for a few minutes until Krillen spoke up.

"18 needs a safe place to stay for a few days" he said.

"And you were wondering if she could stay here" said Bulma.

"Well yeah" said Krillen

"I don't see that that should be a problem" said Bulma.

"Thanks Bulma" said Krillen. Bulma leaned back in her chair and looked at 18.

"So does one of you want to tell me why you're staying here".

"Not really" said 18. Bulma understood that it must have been a touchy subject so she didn't push it. The last thing she wanted was to make her friends uncomfortable. She stood up.

"Well c'mon, I'll take you up to your room".

18 and Krillen sat on the bed each deep in there own thought. Krillen didn't want to go back to Kame House because of what might be waiting for him there and 18 didn't want Krillen to go because she just didn't, she kind of liked the idea of having him close. Even though she had come to the conclusion that she didn't have feeling for him, she just needed a father for her baby, at least that's what she wanted to believe, deep down she knew it wasn't true. After another 15 minutes of silence Krillen finally decided it was time to go, it was getting close to 6 O'clock.

"I'd better go" he said.

"Must you?" asked 18

"Yeah, but if you like, I could come back tomorrow" said Krillen.

"I'd like that, we can hide from my brother together" joked 18. Krillen stood up and began to leave the room.

"And Krillen." Called 18, he turned around to look at her "be careful".

A/N; What's Krillen going to find when he gets back to Kame Island? Come back soon to find out.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Now Click On That Little Box And **REVIEW**, Or I won't Post Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I hate these things. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!.

A/N; I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the crappiness of chapter 3. I know it took a long time to get it out but I have a really sore hand so I can hardly do anything, and with school work and the basket-ball finials coming (I train 3 times a week now). I hardly have time for anything. Ok I want to say thanks to every single person who reviewed my last chapter, it is very much appreciated. And if you have anything thing you would like to see in this fic just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 4

17,

I told you I wouldn't be here when you got back.

18

17 ripped the note into a thousand tiny little pieces and stormed off up the stairs. He didn't think 18 would actually go. It just proved that he didn't know his sister as well as he thought he did. Now he had two reasons to kill Krillen, but something was stopping him. He knew that even if he did come face to face with the midget he wouldn't kill him. Beat him up a bit sure, but not kill him. All he wanted was for his sister to be happy, this baby seemed to be making her happy and even 17 knew that every baby needed a father and 17 also knew that 18 had feelings for the midget. So he couldn't kill him. But now all because of his stupid short temper he had lost his sister and he made a promise to himself that he would get her back if it was the last thing he did.

***

Krillen arrived on Kame Island and was relieved to find that the pink house was still standing, he walked inside and saw Master Roshi on the couch, fast asleep a small line of drool running down his chin. Oolong walked into the room.

"Oh hey Krillen you're back. Some guy was here for you earlier and he seemed pretty peeved at you to." He said

"Did he say he'd be back?" asked Krillen

"No I don't think he did" replied Oolong. Krillen nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

Later that night he lay in bed wide-awake, he couldn't stop thinking about 18. He'd fallen head over heels for her and all over one little kiss, which was probably totally insignificant to her, but still it had changed his life. And now the best news of all, he was going to be a dad, and he was going to be a damn good one. Now all he had to do was convince 18 to move in at Kame House and who knew how things would progress from there. 

A few minutes later someone started banging on Krillens door. He got up and opened it.

"What do you want Master Roshi?" he asked.

"I wanted to asked you about your friend" said Roshi

"Which one?" asked Krillen

"The one who stopped by earlier"

"You must be talking about android 17, he's not my friend" said Krillen.

"Well then why was he here looking for you?"

"Uh, he's a little bit pissed off at me at the moment"

"Why?" asked Maser Roshi

"Let's not worry about that right now, I'll explain everything to you when the times right" said Krillen and he pushed Master Roshi out the room and closed the door, then he went and stood out on the balcony.

*** 

Bulma had said any time 18 had needed to chat she was available, and it was only 10 o'clock. Bulma should still be awake. 18 threw off the covers and went downstairs to see if Bulma was awake.

Bulma was sitting on the couch watching a documentary when she heard someone walk into the room, she turned around and saw 18 standing in the door way.

"Hi 18, what are still doing up?" asked Bulma.

"Well I was wondering if we could have a chat" said 18. Bulma patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Sure we can, come sit over here and tell me what's on your mind" she said. 18 went and sat next to Bulma, she was quiet for a few minutes while she thought about how she should tell Bulma.

"Um ok I guess I should start from the beginning" she said. Bulma nodded her head.

"Well it was about 2 months ago I think and I don't really want to go into detail about what happened but it all resulted in me carrying Krillens child" said 18

"What?!" exclaimed Bulma, her shock was obvious "are you saying your pregnant?"

"That's what I'm trying to say, but you didn't let me finish, there's still more".

"Ok, well go a head then" said Bulma.

"Today 17 found out and he got mad and he went to go and destroy Krillen, but I put a stop to that and then Krillen brought me here because he thought 17 might come after me to once he found out I helped him" explained 18. Bulma went into deep thought for a few minutes then she looked at 18 and smiled.

"Well I can see where he's coming from, he's trying to protect you and your baby".

"I know that" said 18.

"I know it's late but how would you feel about letting me run a few tests on you? You know just to check up on the baby" asked Bulma as she stood up.

"I don't know Bulma" said 18, she didn't really like the idea of someone running tests on her, especially someone she hardly knew. That was how she got herself into this mess in the first place.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want me to ok" said Bulma. 18 sighed and stood up. "Ok then, let's get this over with".

"Well everything appears to be fine" said Bulma.

"What do you mean 'appears to be'?" asked 18

"I mean your still at a very early stage in the pregnancy, I'd say 3 to 3and a half months, and it really is still too early to tell is anything's wrong" explained Bulma. 18 yawned, the tests had taken longer than she had expected. "I think I'm going to go to bed ok" she said. Bulma nodded her head and 18 turned and left.

***

Krillen was up bright and early the next morning, he had a shower and got dressed into a pair of black pants and a red tee shirt. Then he went down stairs to make himself and Master Roshi some breakfast his cooking wasn't the best in the world but at least it didn't taste like Bulma's. Some people, like Chi-chi were lucky enough to possess the knowledge and skill to be able to prepare a decent meal, but some people, like Krillen and Bulma, were not. Soon Master Roshi and Oolong walked into the kitchen, they were chatting about something or other, it didn't interest Krillen at all.

"Here you go guys, enjoy" he said as he put a plate in front of each of them, he kept one for himself and sat down and ate. As soon as he had finished his food and his cup of coffee, which he couldn't start the morning without, he left for the Capsule Corp.

***

18 felt her whole body being shaken around and she opened her crystal blue eyes. Bulma was standing over 18 shaking her awake.

"What do you want?" asked 18

"Good, you're awake," said Bulma "you have to get downstairs now" she demanded. 18 sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes "Why?".

"17's coming up the driveway. Vegeta's dealing with him now, but I don't think he can hold him off for long" said Bulma.

"Where should I go?" asked 18 as she picked up her brush and ran it through her messy blonde strands

"Go downstairs to my office, there's an elevator at the end of the hall, go to floor six. Once you get to my office lock the door and then press the big red button and stay in there until I come and get you' explained Bulma. 18 nodded her head and picked up her clothes, then she headed for the hall.

"And 18" called Bulma. 18 turned to look at her "Hurry".

***

"I will only ask you one more time android. What do you want?". 17 wipe some blood of his face and smirked at Vegeta.

"I already told you, I want my sister" he said. 

"Well my woman told me not to let her near you and I told her I'd keep you away, I'm a man of my word 17" said Vegeta. Both men were silent for a few minutes neither one daring to break eye contact because the second they did the other would beat them into a bloody pulp. Then all of a sudden they vanished, only to re-appear high above the Capsule Corporation, locked in fierce hand to hand combat.

***

Krillen stopped mid flight and blinked a few times. He had just felt a huge power surge coming from the direction of the Capsule Corp, it had to be Vegeta. Krillen felt the fear surge through his body as he thought of all the horrible things Vegeta could be doing to 18 right now, he was only about 10 minutes away from Capsule Corp so he took off at full speed to at least try to help 18.

***

The battle had grown in intensity, Bulma who was watching from the front step, wondered if the two men even remembered why they were fighting anymore. Vegeta seemed to have the upper hand at the moment but Bulma wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. Suddenly a rather large energy blast hit 17 in the stomach and sent him flying back a few feet, it did little more than just shock him for a few moments. Vegeta looked down at his hands, had he done that? But no, for when Vegeta looked to his left he saw Krillen, lowering his hands from the blast he had just fired. 17 saw him to and he felt all his anger and hatred for the small human come back to boiling point.

"17 what are you doing here?" asked Krillen

"Well I was here to bring my sister home, but now I think I'm going to kill you instead"

***

18 was completely unaware of what was going on above her as she made her way to Bulma's office, she found it easily enough and locked the door and pressed the button just as Bulma had told her to. She looked around the office in search of something to do, she got board easily and didn't like the idea of having nothing to do for however long she s going to be down here for. She turned on the t.v, nothing good was on, went to the computer, Bulma had no games, raided the mini fridge, nothing good to eat. 18 sighed and slumped down on the black leather couch, there were a few women's magazines on the table so she picked one up and began to read. All of a sudden she felt Krillen's ki take a huge nosedive, she jumped up and ran for the door and unlocked it but it just wouldn't open.

'Stupid Bulma and her stupid inventions' she muttered to herself as she sat back down 'I swear if Krillen is hurt I'm gonna hurt her'

***

Back on the battlefield Krillen was indeed hurt, or at least in the process of being hurt. 17 had lashed out at him and while Krillen was trying his very best, it was no where near good enough. 17 delivered the final blow and Krillen was sent plummeting towards the earth.

"Krillen" screamed Bulma as Krillen hit the ground with a loud thud. Bulma ran over to him and leaned down beside him, he was unconscious and bleeding rather badly from several different places. He would need to go in a re-gen take for a while. Bulma tried her best to pick Krillen up but she just wasn't strong enough.

"Need some help?" came a deep voice. Bulma looked up and saw Piccolo towering over her, he bent down and picked Krillen up then he followed Bulma to the medical unit of Capsule Corp.

****

"Thanks Piccolo, I don't think Krillen would have made it if it wasn't for you" said Bulma as she pressed the buttons to start up the re-gen tank.

"Don't mention it, but now I think I'm gonna go help you husband teach that android a lesson" said Piccolo and he walked off. Bulma washed Krillen's blood off of her hands and then made her way back outside, only stopping to get some sensu beans out of the cupboard. 

Vegeta and Piccolo had teamed up and were in the process of beating the crap out of 17, in the beginning he had thought the sayian and the namek would be an easy kill, but unfortunately for him, he was wrong and before long he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What should we do with him?" asked Bulma as she prodded 17 with her foot.

"Kill him" suggested Vegeta.

"No, 18 might get a little pisses if we did that, she already gonna be mad that Krillens out" said Bulma 

"Vegeta, Bulma's right. We should probably just dump him in the forest or something" said Piccolo.

"Fine," he said "but if he ever shows his face around here again I'm going to crush him into a thousand tiny little pieces".

***

18 heard the lock open and a few seconds later Bulma walked into the room. 18 stood up to greet her friend. "Is it safe to come out yet?" she asked. Bulma laughed a little and sat down on her desk.

"Yeah, Vegeta and Piccolo took care of your brother" she said.

"And what about Krillen, I can barely feel his ki anymore" said 18.

"About that, 17 got the better of him. But don't worry we got him into a re-gen tank in time, he'll be just fine" said Bulma.

"Can I see him?" asked 18

"Sure," said Bulma "follow me".

***

A few minutes later Bulma and 18 arrived at a big set of double doors, on top the words Capsule Corporation Medical Facility were written.

"Go in there and it's the first door on the left," said Bulma "I'll be in in a few minutes". 18 nodded and made her way into the room.

Krillen was resting in the pale green liquid, his hair was floating around everywhere. 18 walked up to the case and rested her hands on the cool glass.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I never should have come to the island that night" she said, 18 was quiet as if waiting for a reply but when none came she pulled up the nearest chair and sat down in front of the tank, soon Bulma came into the room.

"How's he doing?" she asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping you could tell me". Bulma walked over to the tank and looked at it for a few minutes, then she pressed a few buttons.

"Well it's 10 now, I'd say he'll be able to come out at about 9.30 tonight," said Bulma "now how about we go upstairs and get something to eat".

***

For 18 the day seemed to drag on forever, what seemed like hours were in-fact only minutes. She spent a large amount of the day sitting on the couch staring a spot on the wall, she had no intensions of moving anywhere unless it was to go get Krillen.

"18 maybe you should go and get some fresh air, it's a lovely day outside" suggested Bulma.

"I don't want to" said 18, she sounded like Trunks when he didn't want to do something, but that's five year olds for you.

"C'mon, let's just go for a short walk" said Bulma. 18 realised that Bulma probably wouldn't go away until 18 agreed to go outside with her, so she stood up and followed Bulma outside.

Bulma was right, it really was a nice day, it was the middle of spring and the warm sun shone down on 18 warming her whole body.

"You were right Bulma, this is exactly what I needed" she said. Bulma smiled.

"Glad I could help".

The two women walked right around the Capsule Corp, it was a big walk and took almost two hours. They chatted about many things and they hardly realised that they had been walking for so long, soon they arrived back at the main building. Bulma looked up at the clock, it was almost 4.

"Bulma honey, is that you?" 

"Yes mum, it's me" said Bulma as she and 18 walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table

"Is your friend staying for dinner?" asked Mrs.Briefs

"If she wants to" replied Bulma and she looked at 18, the question in her eyes was evident. 18 just nodded her head to show her acceptance. Mrs.Briefs looked at 18. "Can you cook?" she asked. 18 almost laughed.

"Of course I can cook" she said

"Well in that case maybe you can give my Bulma a few tips" said Mrs.Briefs then she burst out laughing, Bulma's face went bright red.

"Mum!" she shrieked.

***

The alarm on Bulma's watch began to beep, 18 looked up.

"What is that?" she asked. Bulma took her safety goggles off and picked up her watch, she pressed a button and the beeping stopped.

"C'mon it's almost 9.30" said Bulma. 18 stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and followed Bulma. They had been in Bulma's lab, she had been running a few tests on her latest project 18 kept herself busy with a couple of magazines. 

Now she walked down the quiet hall of the underground lab of Capsule Corp, now that 18 thought about it, almost all of Capsule Corp was under ground. All the other employees had long since gone home, business hours were only 9 till 5, so the only sounds were of Bulma's heels taping on the floor. 18 would never be caught dead in a pair of heels for two reasons. 1) They didn't make very good shoes for her area of expertise, if she were a scientist they might have been ok but she was a fighter. And 2) they were just plain uncomfortable, sure she liked to look her best, but not if it meant she had to squish her feet into pointy toed shoes and destroy her back, no she was perfectly happy to walk around bare foot.

Since she was in such deep thought about Bulma's shoes 18 didn't notice they had arrived and the re-gen tank and she almost had a heart attack when she looked up to see where they were and saw Krillen no more that 3 feet away.

"Would you like to do the honours?" asked Bulma.

"Huh? What?" asked 18

"Do you want to press the button?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, I don't know which one to press" said 18.

"It's the big blue one" Bulma informed her. 

"Well in that case". 18 took a step forward and pressed the button. She watched as the liquid drained away and Bulma opened the tank and Krillen stepped out, dripping with icky pale green stuff. 18 didn't even get a chance to talk to him before Bulma pushed him off into another room and closed the door before she could follow. 

A few minutes later Bulma came out again, Krillen wasn't with her.

"He's in the shower" Bulma answered 18's question before she could even ask it.

"Ok, thank you" said 18.

"Now if you don't mind I have something which I really have to attend to. If Krillen comes out before I get back you two jus wait for me in here, I shouldn't be any more than 20 minutes" said Bulma and she left. 

18 sat down on a chair and began to wait. She rested her hands on her stomach and smiled, today had been a weird day, this had really been the first time she'd been alone to think about her current situation. She was 3 and a half months pregnant, which was great; with Krillen's baby, which was good; but she had nowhere to live, which was bad. She could hardly stay at Capsule Corp, she already felt like she had out stayed her welcome. 18 buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself.

"Well if you wanted to you could come stay with me" came a voice fro across the room. 18 looked up and saw Krillen

"You're just trying to be nice, you don't really want me around, I'd cramp your style. Krillen laughed and moved a little closer to 18.

"What style?," he asked "Kame Island doesn't really have much style, more you're more than welcome to come stay with me". 18 thought about it. she probably wouldn't get a better offer and living out there wouldn't be to bad, she would have lots of privacy and she really didn't want to stay at Capsule Corp any longer than she had to

"Ok I'll stay with you" she said.

"That's great, I was hoping you would" said Krillen.

"How do you feel?" asked 18.

"I'm ok, a bit sore, but nothing I haven't felt before" replied Krillen. 18 felt really bad that her brother had hurt Krillen so bad.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did" she said.

"Hey don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault" said Krillen. 

Soon Bulma came back.

"It's good to see you Krillen, I'm glad your feeling ok" she said.

"Thanks Bulma" said Krillen.

"Now are you ready to go home?" asked Bulma.

"I am" replied Krillen.

"Ok, now since I'm not going to let you fly we're taking the plane" said Bulma. And she headed for the door.

"C'mon 18, let's go home" said Krillen.

***

During the flight home a thunderstorm began. 18 who was asleep on the chair next to Krillen groaned and rolled over, Krillen caught her just before she hit the ground and he put her back on the seat. When the next crack of thunder sounded 18 sat bolt upright and looked around.

"Go back to sleep, it's just a storm" said Krillen.

"I was asleep?" asked 18

"You sure were," said Bulma from the front seat "but stay awake now, we'll be landing on the island in a few minutes". 18 looked out the window and down at the ocean, the waves were huge. In the distance 18 could see a light, she guessed it was coming from the Kame House. Soon Bulmas' plane touched down on the island.

"I guess you staying in here," said Krillen.

"You bet I am, I'm not getting wet," said Bulma. Krillen looked at 18 and held out his hand. 18 was confused but she took it anyway. Krillen powered up a little and his ki surrounded both him and 18 then they climbed out the plane and went inside. 

Inside the Kame House it was nice and warm. The TV was on but Master Roshi and Oolong were nowhere to be found.

"They must be in bed," said Krillen "are you hungry?". 18 shook her head and turned off the TV.

"I've already eaten" she said. 

"Well then if you'll follow me upstairs I'll show you where you're sleeping" said Krillen and he made his way up the stairs.

"This is my room, you can sleep in here until we clean up one of the spare rooms tomorrow" explained Krillen.

"Well where are you going to sleep?" asked 18

"I'll take the couch" replied Krillen. 

"Uh-uh, you've had a rough day today and you're not sleeping on the couch," said 18 "I won't let you, I'll take the couch".

"You're not sleeping on the couch" said Krillen.

"Well if I'm not letting you sleep down stairs and your not letting me then I guess there's only one thing to do" said 18

"What's that?" asked Krillen

"We'll just share this bed, it's plenty big enough for both of us and it's only for one night. We're both mature adults, I think we can handle it" replied 18. Krillen smiled at 18, that was a great idea.

"Ok then, it's agreed".

A/N; What did you think? Please tell me in a review

Oh yeah go and read Juu-Chan2002's fic 'Let Him Be Me Hero' it is a really good K/18 get together fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Read the last one please.

A/N; Did anyone else happen to notice that chapter 4 posted twice? I hate this new up-loading system it's so confusing.

Once again thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed, it's you guys that inspire me to write, every word comes from your inspiration. Just to let you know, this fic is going to go right through to their wedding, so there is still heaps more to come. And I already have so many ideas for my next fic, it's just deciding which one to write first. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 5

"I'll just take this box down to the basement, I'll be back in a minute" said Krillen. 18 pulled some more junk out from under the bed and began to sort through it. Porn, porn, rubbish, more porn. Then she picked up something that didn't fall under either of those two categories. 18 picked up the toy dog and sat down in the chair. She looked down at the stuffed animal in her hands, it was old and worn and had definitely seen better days. She turned the dog over and looked at its underside, something was written on it in shaky black letters. 18 took a closer look and after a while it became apparent that the word was Krillen. It looked like he had only just learned to write his name. Just then 18 heard footsteps and her head snapped up. Krillen was already making his way towards her.

"Ruff" he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" said 18. Krillen took the toy off 18 and sat down on the bed. "His name is Ruff," Krillen took a deep breath and continued. "My mother gave him to me, it was one of the last times I saw her".

"I'm sorry" said 18.

"My father killed her, he stabbed her to death right in front of me, I was only five but I'll never forget that night" said Krillen. 18 rested one hand on her stomach and took hold of Krillens hand, sometimes she was glad she didn't remember her past.

"Thank-you for finding Ruff for me 18, I thought Master Roshi threw him out years ago" said Krillen and he stood up and left the room. 18 wasn't sure if she had actually helped Krillen or if she had just caused painful memories to resurface. 

She sighed loudly and followed Krillen out the room, she saw him going down the stairs and followed him, he went into the basement.

"Are you alright?" asked 18. Krillen jumped and spun around.

"Jeez 18, you scared the hell out of me". 18 couldn't stop the small smile that wormed its way onto her face.

"I asked you a question you know". Krillen sat down on a box and 18 sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's just seeing this brings back some pretty awful memories" said Krillen

"But doesn't that mean it could also bring back good ones?" asked 18. Krillen looked up at her well and truly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said it brought back memories of that night. But couldn't you just look at Ruff and think of all the fun times you had with your mother" explained 18. 

"You know, I think you might be right 18" said Krillen. 18 raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"I'm always right".

***

18 sat out on the beach letting the sand run through her fingers, it really was beautiful out here and the sunset made it even better. She heard the screen door open and close and she knew Krillen would come and sit with her, but she didn't mind at all, in-fact she was kind of happy.

"Are you coming in for dinner?" asked Krillen as he crouched down next to 18.

"Sure, why not" replied 18, she held out her hand and Krillen pulled her up. She was about 5 months now and you could tell, not that she was huge but she didn't fit into her regular clothes any more. Krillen was surprised, 18 usually stayed outside or in her room until late at night and then come down and make herself something to eat, but oh well, he wasn't complaining.

"What is it?" asked 18 as she sat down at the table "it sure smells good". Krillen smiled and put a plate down in front of 18, who quickly picked up a fork and began to eat.

"Do you want some help with the washing up?" asked 18 once the meal was over. Krillen looked up from his empty plate.

"Huh?".

"I said. Do you want some help with the washing up?" 18 repeated herself.

"Oh yeah sure, that would be great" said Krillen as he stood up, 18 pushed her chair back and stood up to.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" asked Krillen.

"I'll dry" replied 18.

After the dishes had been washed and dried 18 went into the lounge room and turned on the TV, Krillen came in a few minutes later.

"What should we watch?" asked 18

"You've got the remote, you choose" said Krillen. 18 began to flick through the channels, but just as she found something she liked the power went off.

"Hey, the powers out!" exclaimed 18.

"That's odd" said Krillen as he went into the kitchen and got some candles, he lit them and went back into the lounge room

"Why?" asked 18

"Well it's not even raining, the power had no reason to go out" replied Krillen.

"You're right, that is strange" said 18.

"I think I'll go outside and check it out" said Krillen.

"Be careful" said 18 as he went out the front door.

The first place Krillen checked was the metre box, some one had flicked the switch so Krillen flicked it again and sure enough the power came on. He turned to go back inside when he heard 18 scream.

"17, what the hell are you doing in here?" asked 18, she could feel her heart beat slowing to a normal rate again. Krillen came racing in the front door and came to a halt when he saw who was inside the house.

"I was wondering how long it would take you" said 17 with out ever taking his eyes off his sister

"17 I'll ask you again, why are you here?" 18 repeated herself.

"I though maybe if I gave you a few months you'd realise just how stupid what you're doing is. But obviously I was wrong". 17 poked a finger at 18's stomach and she leapt back.

"Don't touch me," she said "17 I'm perfectly happy here. Why can't you just accept that?" she asked.

"Because this isn't the way it's supposed to be" replied 17.

"Then how is it supposed to be 17? Tell me"

"Well for one you're not supposed to be living with short bald men. 18 we're supposed to be a team, me and you, reeking havoc on anything and everything we see. You know, live life to our full potential, just like Dr.Gero wanted us to" said 17. 18 shook her head sadly.

"Why are you still letting him control you 17, you're free of him now. I think maybe a bit of 16 rubbed off on me, I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want the world to forget about me and treat me like everyone else and here I can have that. And above all I like it here." 18 looked at Krillen and smiled. "I like being around Krillen and I like the sun and the ocean and I like the fact that I'm going to have a baby". 17 growled and turned to face Krillen.

"You know, this is all your fault, if it wasn't for you I would still have my sister. You better watch your back midget man, cause when you least expect it, I'll be back" he said then he stormed out the house and flew away.

18 let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you ok?' asked Krillen as he sat down next to her. 18 nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good too" said Krillen "I wonder why he turned the power off?"

"It was probably just one of his stupid jokes" said 18. A few minutes later the whine of a jet car could be heard outside. Krillen got up to see who it was.

"It's Bulma, she brought Master Roshi and Oolong back" he said.

"Hello guys" said Bulma as she walked through the front door.

"Hi Bulma" said 18, she began to get up but Bulma stopped her.

"No no, don't get up, you just sit down and rest" she said.

"Uh ok" said 18 and she sat back down

"Would you like some coffee Bulma?" asked Krillen.

"No I can't stay, I left Trunks alone with my mum and Vegeta and since they're both about as dumb as each other I don't want to think what they'll do to the poor boy" replied Bulma. Krillen laughed.

"You should stop by sometime," said Bulma then she turned to look at 18 "if you want I could give you an ultrasound".

"Ultra what?".

"It's just a scan, nothing much, but you'll get to see your baby" said Bulma.

"We can go tomorrow if you want" said Krillen. 18 looked up at him.

"Maybe, we'll see how I'm feeling then" she said.

"Alright then, just call before you come ok" said Bulma "Bye". Krillen watched her go then sat back down in his chair.

"So what did you get up to today Master Roshi?" he asked. Roshi looked up from the magazine he had already began to read. "Nothing much" he replied. 18 looked at the clock and stood up, it was almost 8 o'clock.

"I'll be upstairs" she said and she walked off. Krillen went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee then he to went upstairs.

***

18 walked into her room and shut the door, she put her pyjamas on even though it was only 8. Then she walked over to the stereo and turned it on. 'Take my breath away' by Emma Bunton was playing. 18 sat down at her desk and began to brush her hair. The song ended and a new one started but 18 didn't really notice, she was to lost in her own thoughts. She carefully put her brush down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

Tonight had been strange, she had actually planned on ringing 17 when Krillen was out running errands, but obviously that plan wasn't going to go ahead. But she missed having her brother around and she hated fighting with him, but she just wanted him to be happy for her, but that presented a problem, she wasn't even sure if she was happy for her anymore. The more time 18 had to think about it the more she realised she didn't know how to raise a child, she couldn't look after a baby, she was an android designed to kill life, not created it. And then she thought about the long talk her and Krillen had had a few weeks ago, about all the good things that were going to happen and all the fun they were going to have. Krillen always seemed to be able to say the right things, 18 guessed it was a special gift he didn't even realise he had.

18 tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her babies were bad and tried to concentrate on the music instead. She moved from the chair she was sitting on and went to lie on her bed instead and before long her eyelids were getting heavy and she fell asleep.

***

All the way down the other end of the hall Krillen was busy putting his big pile of washing away in the appropriate places, once that was done he move onto making the bed. That was a thing not to many people knew about Krillen, he was a clean freak. Everything had a place and he wasn't happy unless everything was where it was supposed to be. He rested his hands on his hips and looked around the now clean room, all of a sudden he felt hot so he walked over to the doors that lead to the balcony and opened them. The cool breeze hit Krillens face and he inhaled deeply, now he remembered why he lived all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. Krillen sat on the floor, he wasn't really sure why, but he like to sit on the floor, it was strange, but then again he was a strange person. 

Yumcha had said it when had first learned of Krillens feeling for 18. And now that Krillen thought about it was strange; he'd fallen head over hells for the woman who had been designed to kill his best friend and now he was dead anyway and Krillen couldn't help but feel responsible for it all.

"No!" Krillen shouted to himself. "I am not going to start that again, it was an accident that Goku died, it wasn't my fault, nothing was my fault. If I'm going to blame anyone it was that bastard Gero, he was the one who created cell in the first place".

Krillen cringed at the thought of that madman and all the pain he had cause so many people, especially 18. Poor 18, she'd been through so much, it made Krillens traumatic childhood seem like nothing. But at least she didn't remember what had happened to her, Krillens memories were so vivid that they still scared the hell out of him. Krillen got up off the floor and put some boxer's shorts on then he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

***

"What the hell was that?" said 18 as she sat bolt upright in her bed and flicked on the lamp, then she felt it again, it was like a poking feeling coming from the inside of her stomach. 18 got out her bed and went down the hall into Krillens room. She turned on he bedroom light and called out his name.

"Krillen," she arrived at the edge of his bed, his arm was hanging off the side of the bed and she poked it with her foot. "Wake up now".

Krillen groaned and sat up. "18, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said 18, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Give me your hand".

"Uh ok". Krillen held out his hand and 18 placed it on her stomach.

"Just wait and you'll feel it and then.." 18 was cut off mid speech as she felt that strange feeling again. Krillen took his hand away and smiled. "Is that what you were talking about?" he asked. 18 nodded her head. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"No, that's the baby moving around, it just means her or she is awake and feels like moving, it's perfectly natural" explained Krillen.

"Well tell the baby to go to sleep now and wake up once I've had enough sleep, say around 1pm" said 18. Krillen laughed "You can't just tell the baby to go to sleep, you'll just have to put up with it" he said. 18 groaned and stood up. "Ok then, night Krillen"

"Good night 18"

A/N; Well there you go. I'm sorry that it wasn't very long. But I will try to make the next one longer. I'll try to get the next chap out as soon as possible ok. ~Deadly Beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, I'm only 14

A/N; Hey what happened to you guys. Absolutely NO ONE reviewed chapter 5 :( Don't you like my fic no more? Oh well I decided to post chapter 6 anyway so we'll see what happens. Some reviews would be nice.

A Helping Hand

Chapter 6

Bulma swished her tea around in her mouth before she swallowed it. Then she looked up at her friend and they continued their conversation. "So what do you think of her?" she asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to say, I really don't know her that well," replied Chi-chi. "I've only met her once".

"And it definitely takes more than a few hours to even begin to get to know her" said Bulma. Chi-chi nodded her head in agreement. Mrs.Briefs walked into the lounge room just then, which was where Chi-chi and Bulma were sitting.

"Would you two like some more cake?" she asked. Both women shook their head, so Mrs.Briefs went to go and find the boys to see if they wanted some more. Chi-chi sighed and sunk deeper into the chair.

"Well I guess if we really wanted to find out some more about her we could ask Krillen" she said. Bulma began to reply but there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" said Bulma and she walked out the room.

Bulma opened the front door and greeted the person on the other side.

"Hi, I was wondering how much longer you would be" she said. 18 gave Bulma a sort of half smile and took off her jacket. Winter was setting in and it was rather cold outside.

"Where's Krillen?" asked Bulma.

"I'm right here" said Krillen as he came up the steps and in the front door.

"He's right there" said 18 and she pointed over her shoulder.

"I can see that now" said Bulma. She turned and went back into the lounge room, which was where Chi-chi was sitting, Krillen and 18 followed her.

"Then again Chi-chi, you could always just ask her for yourself" said Bulma. Chi-chi looked confused.

"Ask me what?" asked 18 as she entered the room. Chi-chi looked at Bulma and then at 18.

"Uh nothing" she replied. 18 looked curiously at Chi-chi for a few seconds then dismissed it as nothing important. If she really wanted to ask her something then she would.

"Mum!" Bulma looked at the door and a few seconds later Trunks and Goten burst into the room. They both had the remainders of chocolate cake smeared all over their faces. Bulma knelled down and pulled a tissue out her pocket, then she spat on the end of it and began to clean Trunks face with it.

"So I see grandma found you" she said. Trunks squirmed and tried to escape but Bulma had a pretty good grip on him and soon she was done.

"Now what do want Trunks?" she asked.

"Me and Goten are still hungry" complained Trunks. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I think you and Goten eat more in a few hours than you dad does in a whole day" she said. Krillen began to laugh and Bulma stood up and looked at him.

"I'm not kidding" she said and she walked off into the kitchen.

"So 18, how far along are you?' asked Chi-chi. She was obviously talking about the pregnancy.

"Almost 6 months" she replied and she sat down in the nearest chair. Krillen sat in the chair next to her.

"Really? You sure don't look it. I was huge by that time" exclaimed Chi-chi. 18 almost laughed at the thought of Chi-chi looking like that side of the house, she had always been so thin. But she also knew that it was no laughing matter, 18 herself had been thin once. She hated not being able to fit into her old clothes. Especially her favourite pair of jeans. Hopefully she'd get her figure back. Bulma walked back into the room and clapped her hands together.

"Alright 18, I think I know why you are here. So what do you say we go get this over with" she said. 18 stood up and looked at Krillen. "You wait here" she said.

"Ok" said Krillen.

"If you two want anything just help yourself. We shouldn't be to long" said Bulma and she and 18 left the room.

"Where are they going?" asked Chi-chi, she sounded annoyed that her friend had just left like that. Especially when she had travelled so far just to visit her.

"Uh, I think they went to do an ultrasound" replied Krillen.

"Oh ok," said Chi-chi. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Not much really. I've been trying to gather up enough money to do up the spare room and to by a crib and all that stuff" said Krillen.

"Well if you want you can have Goten's old crib, I've got a stroller and a bassinette I don't need anymore as well" offered Chi-chi. Krillens eyes lit up.

"Really, that would be so great" he said.

"Well when do you want to come and pick them up?" asked Chi-chi.

"Is Wednesday or Thursday ok with you?" asked Krillen.

"Sure" replied Chi-chi

***

"Alright 18, just sit on that bed over there while I get everything ready" said Bulma. 18 walked over to the bed and sat down, she gulped nervously. Bulma heard her.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she reassured her. 18 still wasn't convinced, but she guessed she would just have to trust her.

Now there was a thought. 8 months ago 18 wouldn't have trusted a single person. Heck 8 months ago 18 barley even trusted herself. But now; well now 18 was different. Living with Krillen had really changed her, and she realised now that it was for the better. What she really wanted now was for her brother to understand it too. But he was to blind to see that there was more to their existence than blood and guts. He'd forgotten how good life could be. 18 sighed. That was the main difference between her and her brother. He was a loner, he hated to be around anyone else, even 18 was too much for him sometimes. But 18 on the other hand, she had to be around at least one other person at all times or else she would go crazy. While it was true that she hated to be around more than 4 or 5 people at once, she just couldn't be by herself. Or else she might begin to think and if she did that who knew what kind of wacky conclusions she would come to or what her mind would tell her to do.

"Ok 18 lay down and I'll put this cream on your stomach" said Bulma as she turned on the machine. 18 did as she was told and let Bulma do what she had to. The cream was cold and made 18's belly tingle. Bulma picked up a long smooth black thing and began to run it across 18's stomach. It tickled. A few minutes later Bulma spoke up.

"There we go, 18 take a look at your baby" she said. 18 looked at the fuzzy image on the screen, it sure didn't look like a baby, or anything else for that matter.

"I don't see it". Bulma laughed and pointed out the arms and legs and suddenly 18 could see her baby.

"Would you like some photo's?" asked Bulma

"Yeah sure" replied 18. Bulma pushed her chair over to the computer and pressed a few buttons. A few minutes later the printer in the corner of the room spat out 5 copies of the image of the screen.

"Here you go" said Bulma and she handed 18 the photos. 18 climbed off the bed and took the photos out of Bulmas hands. Then they went back up-stairs.

***

Krillen and Chi-chi were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Bulma and 18 had come into the room.

"Krillen". Krillen jumped at the sound of 18 calling his name, he turned to face her.

"That's me" he said. 18 rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Look what I have" said 18 and she wave one of the pictures in Krillen face. He snatched it out of her hands and took a closer look. "Oh wow" he said, "it's our baby".

18 closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Krillen made it seem like they were all one big happy family when in actual fact, nothing could be further from the truth. 18 knew she had feelings for Krillen, but she couldn't tell him. For if she did that it would be throwing away any chance she had of reconciliation with her brother and she just wasn't willing to do that. 17 meant more to her than words could ever say, but as they days wore on it became harder and harder to keep her feelings to herself. It was just the little things he did that made her feel the way she did and keeping her feeling all bottled up like this was slowly driving her insane. She was going to have to do something about this problem but it would have to be something that wouldn't jeopardise her relationship with her brother.

***

By the time they got home it was dark. Master Roshi was sitting on the couch watching some t.v show. Krillen and 18 quickly made their way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What do you want?" asked Krillen as he boiled the kettle.

"I'm not hungry," said 18 "I'll get something later".

"Ok then" said Krillen. 18 made a cup of tea and then went up to her room.

Krillen watched her go then began to do the dishes with Master Roshi had neglected. He didn't really mind doing them, it gave him something else to concentrate on. Today had been a good day, 18 had been pleasant all day, which was a strange thing and she seemed to get on well enough with Chi-chi. And Krillen made it through the whole afternoon without running into Vegeta, which was a real bonus. 

Chi-chi had offered him some of Goten's old things; that would be a big help. He was going to pick them up in a couple of days. The trip home had been strange though. Instead of 18 just staring out the window at all the scenery zooming past she had actually started a conversation with Krillen, it had seemed to him that she was trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what. Oh well, if she really need to say something she would.

***

"Krillen!" Krillen looked up at one of the windows of Kame House and saw 18.

"What?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" asked 18. Krillen could hardly hear her the wind was so strong, so he flew up to the window where 18 was.

"What did you say?" 

18 rolled her eyes. "I asked where you were going".

"Oh. I'm going to Chi-chi's to pick up some stuff. Wanna come?"

18 shook her head. "I think I'll stay here".

"Ok then," Krillen knew better than to push her into something she didn't want to do. "I shouldn't be more than a few hours, I'll be back before dark" he said, then he flew down to the car hopped in and sped off over the ocean. Hover cars really were a great invention.

***

Krillen arrived at Mt Paozu a little over an hour later. Gohan and Goten were in the front yard of the small house throwing a ball to each other.

"Hi Boys" Krillen greeted them as he climbed out the car and locked the door.

"Hi Krillen" said Gohan. Goten ran over to Krillen and wrapped his arms around his legs. Krillen laughed and scooped Goten up and place him on his shoulders.

"So Gohan, where's you mum?" asked Krillen

"She's inside" replied Gohan and he lead Krillen inside the house.

"Mum" called out Gohan. "Mum" Goten mimicked him

"I'm in here boys" came Chi-chi's voice from the kitchen.

"Krillen's here" said Gohan as he entered the kitchen, it smelled of cookies. Chi-chi dried her hands on a dish towel and turned to face Krillen, who was putting Goten down on the ground.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey there" said Krillen "how have you been?" he asked as her sat down at the kitchen table. Gohan and Goten disappeared back outside.

"I've been good. And you?"

"Never better"

"That's good to hear," Said Chi-chi "I take it you've come for the things for the baby's room".

***

18 sighed and sat back down on her bed, she was so board and there was nothing to do. She couldn't go outside because it was raining; well it was actually a thunderstorm. 18 got up and left her room, on her way to the stairs she passed Krillens room, she stopped outside the door and looked at it for a few seconds. She knew she shouldn't go in, after all Krillen would never invade her privacy like that, but she just couldn't resists so she gently turned the handle and quietly snuck into the room.

Once inside and took a look around the room. It was spotless, and had a big bed up against the wall with a bedside table on either side. There were two doors, one which lead to the balcony and the other which 18 guessed lead into a bathroom, upon further inspection she found she was right. There was also a window, which if it were open you would be able to sit on the ledge. 18 made her way back over to the bed and sat on the edge, she picked up a photo frame, which was sitting on the bedside table and to her surprise there was a picture of her in it. 18 smiled, she remembered this day, it was only taken about one month earlier.

18 had been sitting out on the beach, as she did quiet often, when Krillen had walked over to her and taken a photo. She hadn't had time to turn her head so instead she just smiled, and the result had been the photo she was currently looking at.

She put the frame back where she found it and left the room and went downstairs.

***

"Thanks Chi-chi, I really appreciate this" said Krillen as he stacked the crib into the car. He went around to the boot and opened it, he put the stroller in and he put the bassinette on top of it. Then he shut the boot and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Anytime," said Chi-chi "if you ever need a babysitter, I'm always available".

"We might have to take you up on that some time," said Krillen. He turned the car on waved good bye and drove off, he had to make one more stop before he could return back to the island.

***

18 looked up at the clock it was nearly 6. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see what there was for dinner. All she could find was some pasta and a couple of vegetables. Oh well, it would just have to do. 18 put the pasta on the stove to cook and began to chop up the vegetables. A few minutes later she heard Krillen's car pull up on the island. 18 put the knife she was holding down and went out to the front step, she didn't go any further because she didn't want to get wet.

Krillen powered up a little, so she wouldn't get wet and took he things out the car.

"What have you got there?" asked 18.

"Some things for the baby's room," replied Krillen "Chi-chi said we could have them".

"Oh. Well that was nice of her". 18 eyed the 3 items, they looked nice enough, actually they almost looked brand new. Krillen ran back to the car and pulled out 2 tins. Then he took everything inside.

"I brought some paint, but since we don't know what sex the baby's going to be, I thought we could just re-paint it white" said Krillen.

"I have to go check on dinner" said 18 and she went back into the kitchen. Krillen sighed and began to haul everything upstairs into the baby's room.

***

A/N. That's the end of this chapter. Now go and review. PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; You know the drill, no one on Fanfiction owns Dragon Ball Z ok.

A/N' Thank-you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 and to Juu-Chan 2002 who was the only one to review chapter 5. I don't know if you guys noticed but chapter 2 seems to have gotten mixed up with the default chapter. I don't know how it happened but does anyone know how to fix it? ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 7

"Krillen you have paint all over your face" exclaimed 18, she was trying not to laugh she didn't want to stuff up the paint job when they were so close to finishing. Krillen looked at her slyly then swiped his paintbrush at her cheek.

"So do you". 18 gasped and touched the wet paint on her face. "I was trying to stay clean Krillen" she said. Krillen laughed and rested his paintbrush on the plastic that was on the floor.

"It smells in here" said 18. Krillen got up and opened the window to let the ocean breeze in. 18 put her brush down to and leaned against a part of the wall that had already dried, they'd been painting the baby's room for close to two weeks now, but it was worth it. The old coat of paint had really looked ugly. It was faded and had a few dirty marks in places and just looked yuck. They had decided to paint around the door and window a light green and it really looked nice. They just had one more section of wall to paint and then they were done.

"Hey 18" said Krillen.

"Yeah"

"Have you thought about names?" asked Krillen. "I mean the baby's gonna be born in 3 months".

"I guess I haven't really thought about any of that sort of stuff," replied 18 "I've had a lot on my mind lately".

"What about the delivery?" asked Krillen. 18 looked up at him. "What about it?"

"Well are you going to the hospital, or should we ask Bulma to come here or what?" 18 was quiet while she thought about it.

"I think we'll ask Bulma to help out" she said. "Now I have a question for you".

"Ask away" said Krillen.

"Why do you have a picture of me in your room?". Krillen felt himself go red.

"Well why not, it's not like it's illegal" he said.

"But I want to know why" said 18

"Because I think it's a really nice picture and it makes me feel happy when I look at it" said Krillen. He had learnt a long time ago that the best way to deal with 18 was to tell her the truth.

"So looking at me makes you feel happy?".

"Well yeah" said Krillen. 18's cheeks grew warm and she wished that her hair wasn't up in a ponytail so that she could hide behind it.

"Well c'mon," she said "let's get this wall finished".

Half and hour later they were done.

"It's about time we finished this" said 18.

"You're not wrong" agreed Krillen. 18 dropped her brush and stood up then she walked out the room. Krillen stayed in there for a while longer before he went down stairs.

***

Later that night 18 lay in bed wide awake, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep. Moonlight shone in through the window and coated everything in a sliver hue. 18 rolled over and looked at the empty spot beside her. She remembered the first night she had spent at Kame House, which was over 4 months ago. She'd been so at rest night next to Krillen, it had just felt right. And now here by herself it didn't feel right at all, but then again, she never felt right when she was by herself. And that was what confused her so much. What if her feelings for Krillen weren't what she thought they were at all, what if she had tricked herself into believing she liked him because she was to scared to be alone. She didn't think that was the case, she was almost positive her feelings were genuine but she just wasn't 100% sure. 18 groaned and threw the covers off, turned the lamp on and sat up. She obviously wasn't going to get any sleep like, so she might as well do something to take her mind off Krillen. But that was useless to, everything she did reminded her of Krillen in one way or another, so eventually she climbed back in bed and took another shot at sleep.

*** 

Far away in the forest another person was having difficulty sleeping and it was much for the same reason to. 17 missed his sister. The cabin seemed so big and empty with out her around to look after him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. 18 had always been the sensible one of the two. If 17 had an idea, weather it be a good or a bad one he would go and do it, 18 however would actually think about it before she jumped into anything she might regret later. Except for her latest stunt, but obviously she wasn't regretting it. 17 hadn't forgotten his promise, he would get his sister back, he didn't want to do anything to hurt her, but if he had to then he would. He was going to get her back one way or another. Trying to force her to come home obviously wasn't working, he was going to have to try a different tactic. 

***

The next morning Krillen entered the kitchen in a particularly good mood.

"What are you happy about?" asked 18, who was always the first one up.

Krillen shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really" he replied.

"What ever" said 18.

"Hey do you thing we should go over the window frame again?" asked Krillen. 18 groaned, she didn't want to do anymore painting but she did agree with Krillen, the door and window frames looked rather pale.

"Yeah we probably should" she said as she stood up to put her coffee cup in the sink.

"Well I'm gonna go into town to get some groceries, so if you want you can come or get a head start on the window or wait for me to get back" said Krillen.

"I'll start the window" said 18 and she went upstairs to get dressed. Krillen, who was already dressed, grabbed his car keys and left.

18 put on a pair of old grey track pants, a light blue tee-shirt and then she tied her blonde hair back with a white bandanna. Then she went down the hall into the baby's room. Luckily the plastic was still on the ground from yesterday. She picked up the brush and opened the pot of green paint. Then she started. Before long she had paint all over her face and clothes, she was just happy there wasn't any in her hair. Just then there was a knock at the door. After a few minutes it became apparent that Master Roshi wasn't going to answer it, so 18 made her way all the way down stairs wondering who the hell would be visiting un-announced.

"It's about time some opened the damn door" said 17.

"17, what are you doing here?" asked 18 as she stepped outside. 17 took in her appearance, she was covered in paint, holding a paintbrush, it didn't take a genius to work out what she had been doing.

"What were you painting?" he asked. 18 poked her stomach with the handle of the brush.

"The baby's room" she replied. 17 scowled, this baby wasn't even born yet and it was already taking his sister away from him, he couldn't even begin to imagine how bad things would be after the baby was born.

"Do you want to come inside?" asked 18 "it's pretty cold out here". 17 was happy to stay outside but 18 wanted to go inside so he followed her in.

"Come up stairs" said 18. 17 followed 18 upstairs and into the baby's room.

"Well what do you think?" asked 18 as she resumed her painting task. 17 only grunted in reply. 18 rolled her eyes, picked up the other brush and threw it at him. "Well if you're gonna be here you might as well make yourself useful" she said. 17 smiled and began o help, at least 18 wasn't being cold towards him anymore.

"What have you been doing with your self?" asked 18.

"Nothing. You?"

"We, I mean me and Krillen, have been spending every second of the day painting this room. This kid better like what we've done because the room's not getting another coat of paint until they can afford to do it them self" said 18. 17 laughed. He hadn't seen 18 this happy in a long time and he started to wonder if it was right to take it away from her. It was either he could either take away her chance of happiness because he was to selfish to let her go, or sacrifice his happiness so his sister could have hers, either way one of them was going to end up miserable for the rest of there lives.

"Where is Krillen? Shouldn't he be here with you" said 17

"He went to get some groceries," said 18 "do you want some coffee or something?" 17 shook his head. Suddenly 18 grabbed his hand.

"18 what are you doing?" he asked.

"The baby's awake" said 18 and she placed 17's hand on her stomach. 17 wasn't quiet sure what to expect, but when he felt it he couldn't help smiling just a little. That was his little niece or nephew in there, he was going to be an uncle, it even made him feel a little excited. If he was happy about the fact he was going to be an uncle he couldn't imagine how excited 18 was at the idea of being a mother, he couldn't take that away from her no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. He guessed he knew who was going to be miserable forever. 18 picked up on his un-easiness and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked. 17 shook his head to clear his thought. "Nothing" he said.

"You do know you can tell me anything right," said 18 "I might be a lot of things, but first and foremost I'm your sister". 17 felt a great weight lift of his shoulders hearing his sister say those words.

"C'mon let's go downstairs and get something to drink" said 18 and she walked out the room.

Once they were in the kitchen 18 tried again. "So do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Well I guess I was jealous, I thought I wasn't going to get to see you anymore cause you were going to make a life with Krillen" confess 17. 18 blinked a few times then made her confession.

"I was afraid to start a life with Krillen because I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore. Remember how mad you were at me?" said 18.

"I wasn't mad, I guess I was more shocked" said 17.

"You think I wasn't. But I realised that this is a good thing, not a bad thing".

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" said 17. 

***

About 20 minutes later 18 heard someone open the front door and call her name. "18".

"In here Krillen" she called out in reply. Krillen walked into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was sitting at the table with 18.

"18, what is he doing here?" Krillen demanded to know. 18 stood up and took some of the thing out of his hands. "It's alright, 17's just visiting," 18 looked at her brother and smiled. "He's sorry".

"S-s-sorry," Krillen stuttered. He was finding the whole thing a little hard to believe. 

17 nodded his head. "I really am". Krillen shifted his gaze from brother to sister. Something in 18's eyes was telling Krillen to believe her, so he but the bullet and held out his hand, which 17 took and briefly shook before releasing it.

"Did you get what we needed?" asked 18.

"Uh-huh, plus I got some Ice-cream and some chocolate sauce and some chips" said Krillen

"Why?" asked 18. Krillen shrugged his shoulders "Cause I thought you might like a treat".

"That was a nice thought," said 18 and she pulled the chips out the plastic bag and ripped it open, all 3 of them dug in.

***

17 stayed until later that afternoon. 18 had tried to persuade him to stay for dinner but he had refused saying he already felt like he had outstayed his welcome.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" asked Krillen.

"I'm not fussed" replied 18.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yeah". Krillen went into the kitchen to start the dinner. 

18 sighed and sunk further into the couch, she was happy. She now knew that 17 was happy for her, and he always would be, no matter what she chose to do. So she could see no reason why she shouldn't tell Krillen how she felt. The only reason she had been holding back in the first place was because she was afraid of what 17 would think of her. 18 smiled to herself and flicked through the channels on the T.V but nothing good was on so she turned it off, she was feeling sleepy, so she closed her eyes and relaxed for until Krillen called her in for dinner.

Much later that night Krillen was sitting on the couch watching the late night news. It had sort of become a habit for most of the Z warriors to watch as many news bulletins as possible since cell had invaded there T.V screens almost a year earlier. When 18 entered the room, the only light was coming from the T.V screen.

"You still up?" asked Krillen.

"Obviously" replied 18. She took a few deep breaths then made her way over to the couch, she could feel herself shaking, her legs felt like the were going to give out on her but she was going to do this. She sat down next to Krillen and rested her head on his shoulder. 18 almost giggled when she felt how much Krillen tensed up, but after a few minutes he relaxed.

"Are you quiet comfy there?" he asked. 18 grabbed hold of Krillen's arms and moved it so he was hugging her, "That's better" she said.

Krillen felt his heart sore, he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. He didn't know if he should take it a little further or not. Finally he decided just to find out what had brought all this on.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Why? Don't you like it"

"I'm not saying that at all. I was just wondering why you're sitting here in my arms?" said Krillen.

"I thought the answer to that would have been obvious" said 18 looking up at him, a big grin plastered on her face

Krillen smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It is now" he said. 18 sat up and brought her lips to Krillens for that one kiss that would tell Krillen exactly how she felt. It was filled with passion and thanks and so much more. Neither one of them wanted it to end but they both knew it had to. Krillen knew his face was bright red, but right now he didn't really care, he was too happy. 18 kissed Krillen's forehead once more then rested her head back on Krillens shoulder. She was glad Krillen had responded to her actions, she wasn't sure if he had had the same feelings, but she also knew that there was only one way to find out, so she had just done it. Luckily it had all worked out.

It was well after midnight when the news finished.

"C'mon 18, you need some rest," said Krillen. There was no reply. "18". She was asleep. Krillen gently nudged her, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Krillen, I was quiet happy there" she said.

"Yeah but wouldn't you rather sleep in your own bed than on the couch" said Krillen.

"I'd rather sleep in your bed" said 18. Krillen laughed. "Alright then, my bed it is".

***

The next morning 18 opened her eyes to be face to face with Krillen, he looked so cute when he was asleep. 18 reached over and brushed some of his jet-black hair out of his eyes. She could feel the baby kicking and moving and she smiled. Today she was exactly 3 months away from her due date, the 14th of August, of course the chances of the baby actually being born on that day were pretty slim. 18 rolled over and looked out the window, for the first time this week the sky was blue, since it was still early there were some orange parts, it was really beautiful. She heard Krillen groan and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" said 18.

"Sleep well?," asked Krillen. 18 nodded her head. "That's good".

18 wriggled over a little and rested her head on Krillens chest. He sighed happily. "You know what?" he said.

"What?" asked 18.

"I never though I could be this happy" replied Krillen.

"I really make you that happy?". Krillen didn't reply, instead he kissed 18 on top of the head and hugged her tightly. 18 got the message. She smiled into Krillens bare chest and kissed it.

"That tickles" he said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Krillen

"It's me" came the reply, it was a voice that could belong to no one else but Oolong.

"What do you want?" asked Krillen

"Have you seen that babe friend of yours?"

"If you're talking about me then I'm in here to" said 18. The next thing they heard was a loud thump. Krillen got up and opened the bedroom door and sure enough Oolong had passed out in the hallway. Krillen laughed and picked him up. He took him down the hall and carefully put him down in front of Master Roshi's door. 

***

A/N; Yay they finally got together. Now before anyone tells me 17 is totally OCC read this. I made him like this on purpose, 18 had a softer side so why can't he. He was just really pissed off in the earlier chapters but now he's had a while to think about it he's kind of calmed down a little. Ok.

Now go and review for me. I'm trying to get 50 reviews for this whole fic so if you wanna help, click that little button down there. ~Deadly Beauty

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ, if I did I would be seriously rich by now and I can assure you I'm broke

A/N Oh wow, I can't believe we're up to chapter 8 already. Thank-you to everyone who's been reviewing my this or any of my fics it means a lot to me. Now I hope you like it cause it's extra long and I put a lot of hard work into it because.... It's the chap where Marron's born! Enjoy ~Deadly Beauty.

A Helping Hand

Chapter 8

It wasn't until almost 2 and a half months later that they heard from 17 again. 

It was on a sunny Wednesday afternoon and Bulma was over with Trunks. Krillen was playing with him while Bulma tried to explain to 18 the birth process, she seemed to have gotten it in her head that it was going to be a breeze and all over in a matter of minutes. She had a sort of I'm-tough-it-can't-be-that-bad. Kind of attitude. Well the baby was due in approximately 10 days so she'd just have to find out when it happened. A few minutes later there was a knock on the front door.

"Krillen can you get that?" asked 18, her feet were too sore to move anywhere. Krillen, who was sitting on the floor with Trunks, jumped up.

"Sure thing babe" he said, and he walked to the door.

"Hello," Krillen stopped for a few seconds "uh, hi 17" he said. Bulma covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming and 18 laughed a little.

"In here 17" she called out. 17 pushed past Krillen and walked over to the couch. "Hey sis. Man you look like the side of a house" he joked.

"Shut up," said 18 "it's his fault" 18 pointed her finger at Krillen.

"Don't blame me babe" he said. 17 sat in the nearest chair and kicked his shoes off.

"What have you been up to lately?" asked 17.

"Does it look like I could be up to anything?" replied 18. 17 looked at Krillen. "You been taking care of her?" he asked.

"Of course I have, I love your sister" replied Krillen. 

"You what?" asked 17 slowly, praying he heard wrong. Krillen stole a quick glance at 18, she looked just as worried as he did, if not more so.

"Uh 17," she began, then she stopped and let out a long sigh. "Do I really need to explain it to you?". 17 shook his head, he hadn't been expecting this, not at all. His sister was just full of surprises.

"No, I don't think you do" said 17.

"Are you mad?" asked 18. She was hoping he was ok with it, but if it turned out that 17 wasn't happy about it then she would call the whole thing off. As she'd said before 17 meant so much to her. 17 looked across at Krillen. "Would you give us a minute?" he asked, but there was no room for argument in his voice.

"Uh sure, c'mon Bulma let's go upstairs" said Krillen and he lead Bulma out the room.

17 moved over and sat where Bulma had been.

"Why are you doing this?" asked 17. 18 looked her brother straight in the eyes.

"Because this life makes me happy, he makes me happy" replied 18 truthfully. 17 growled low in his throat. 18 heard him and took a deep breath to relax herself, she didn't like where this was going at all. But she wasn't going to give Krillen up with out a fight.

He had treated her like a princess these last few months, catering to her every need, and never asking why. He never made her feel un-comfortable or made her do things she didn't want to. Together they had made the baby's room look really good and she was proud to say that her baby would be sleeping in there. Krillen had spent the little cash he had in his savings to buy the bottles and nappies and baby formula, stuff like that. As well as a few new things for 18. Like a beautiful sliver necklace, which had the seven rings of luck on it. 18 never took it off now.

"I take it you don't approve" she said softly

"That's one way of putting it," 17 stood up and began to pace the floor "I just don't know what you see in this kind of life. Why is it so appealing to you?". 18 stood up and rested her hands on her brother's shoulder so he would stop moving.

"Why is it so appealing to me. Look around you 17, I have every thing I could ever need here and I have some one who loves me and I have friends now, I've never been able to say I've had friends before" said 18.

"But why him. Why must you insist on sleeping with the enemy?" asked 17.

"17 he's not the enemy" said 18 sharply "he's Krillen, he keeps me safe and warm and well fed and there's nothing he wouldn't do for me. How could you possibly call him the enemy?" asked 18. That was it, 17 had had enough crap for one day, he exploded even 18 jumped in shock.

"I am so bloody sick of this 18. If you're staying here that's fine with me but you can forget seeing me again any time soon" he yelled and he began to head for the door, but 18 wasn't letting him go anywhere until she had had her say. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Fine. You know what. If you want me to brake it off, just say the word and I'll do it ok. If you're so self-fish that I'm not allowed to be happy than just say it and I'll go up stairs and tell him I'm leaving." she yelled back just as loud.

Upstairs Bulma and Krillen could hear what was going on loud and clear.

"Should I go down?" asked Krillen

"Probably not, she's tough, she can look after herself" replied Bulma. Krillen leaned back against the wall of the nursery and sighed "I hope you're right" he said.

17 was speechless, he couldn't believe what 18 had just said, she had given him the chance to decide her future. He couldn't do that.

"17 I'm waiting" said 18 and she began to tap her foot on the ground.

"Do you realise what you're asking of me?" asked 17 

"I know exactly..." 18 was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach, she grabbed onto her belly and took a few deep breaths

"18, are you ok?" asked 17. The pain subsided just as quickly as it came.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said "you still haven't answered me" she said, her voice somewhat quieter than before.

"18 I can't answer that, it's you decision what you want to do" said 17.

18 smiled at her brother "my point exactly" she said, her voice was barely a whisper. 17 eyes grew wide, it had been a trick and was stupid enough to fall for it. Damn his sister, she always got her way and he'd get her back for that someday.

"Would you mind if I invited Krillen and Bulma back?" asked 18

"I don't care, I should probably go anyway" said 17. 18's face fell. "Don't go," she said. 17 sighed and fell into the chair behind him. 18 headed off up stairs.

"Hi" she said quietly as she entered the baby's room. Krillen gulped, dreading the words that were going to leave 18's lips next, he didn't want to loose her but he was almost certain he was going to.

"Would you like to be alone?" asked Bulma. 18 shook her head "No" she said. Then she looked at Krillen and smiled, just a little and Krillen knew everything was going to be ok. He wasn't loosing her, not today anyway. Krillen and Bulma stood up and joined 18 at the door "let's go downstairs" said Krillen.

17 hadn't moved a muscle when the trio re-entered the room, Trunks followed a minute later with Krillen old toy dog.

"Where'd you get that from Trunks?" asked 18 as she pried the old toy from the small boy's hands.

"Your room" he replied playfully, then he burst into a fit of giggles.

"You know better than that Trunks" scolded Bulma. Trunks stopped laughing and climbed onto his mother's lap. "I wanna go home" he said.

"Oh do you now, well I'm afraid I don't want to go just yet so you're just gonna have to be a good boy and wait" said Bulma.

18 sucked in her breath real fast as she felt that strange pang of pain again, it was a little worse this time.

"18 are you alright?" asked Bulma. 18 scrunched her eyes up and groaned. Then she nodded her head.

"Bullshit 18, you are not fine. C'mon I'm taking you upstairs" said Bulma. Once the pain went away 18 re-opened her eyes.

"No really I'm fine" she said. But she let Bulma grab onto her arm and take her up to her room anyway. Which left 17, Krillen and a very board Trunks all alone.

"Do I really need to be here?" asked 17

"Don't you want to find out what wrong with your sister" Krillen answered a question with another question.

"Hmph. I guess so" said 17.

***

"Ah 18 I think I have some news" said Bulma as she pulled a capsule out of her pocket and exploded it into a first aid kit, which she carried on her at all times. You never knew who was going to try and destroy the planet these days. She pulled on a pair of gloves.

"What would that be?" asked 18 rather calmly.

"I think you're going to have your baby" replied Bulma.

"What!" exclaimed 18

"Well it could be a false alarm, but I doubt it" said Bulma

"But...but it' not due for 10 days" said 18

"It's ok 18, just relax, it's perfectly normal for babies to be a little early, there's nothing wrong," said Bulma. "Now do you want to tell Krillen or should I?".

"You do it" said 18. She needed some time to recover from this latest shock.

***

"Krillen I need to have a word with you" said Bulma.

"Do you?" asked Krillen.

"Yes" replied Bulma.

"Ok then," said Krillen and he lead Bulma into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked.

Bulma didn't beat around the bush she just said it. "18's gone into labour". 

"I know, it's amazing isn't it" said Krillen. The next thing Bulma knew she felt a whoosh of air and saw the kitchen door swinging back and fourth. Krillen had obviously run off upstairs, which left Bulma to break the news to the young man in the next room. She let out a frustrated sigh and pushed the door again.

"Where did he have to go in such a hurry?" asked 17.

"To see your sister" replied Bulma.

"Why?"

Once again Bulma didn't mince words. "She's gone into labour". 17 took the news rather calmly, he just shifted positions in his chair and looked at Bulma.

***

"18" called Krillen as he entered the room. He shut the bedroom door and went to sit on the bed with 18. She appeared to be perfectly fine, but Krillen knew whet was coming, he was there when Chi-chi went into Labour with Goten. What with being the godfather and all, he had wanted to be there, Bulma was at that birth to.

"Hi" said 18. She was leaning back against the pillows with her legs crossed one over the other.

"How are you feeling?" asked Krillen.

"Fine," replied 18 "I don't know what Bulma was talking about, I don't feel any pain.". Krillen laughed and picked up 18's hand, he kissed the back of it. "Just you wait, you'll know what she was talking about soon enough". 18 was quiet for a few minutes then she spoke up.

"Can you believe it, our baby, our beautiful little baby is going to be born today" she said.

"I know" said Krillen. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Krillen. The door was pushed open and Bulma slipped in, she quietly shut the door and made her way over to the bed.

"How are you feeling 18?" asked Bulma, she was whispering.

"Fine at the moment." Replied 18 "what's with the whispering?"

"I just got Trunks to take a nap. I put him in your old room 18" said Bulma.

"Did you tell my brother?". Bulma nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Can I please see him?" asked 18.

"Sure" said Bulma.

"If you need anything we'll just be in the hall ok" said Krillen. 18 nodded her head and Krillen and Bulma left. About 3 minutes later 17 entered the room. 18 was just recovering from her latest 'contraction' as Bulma called it.

"Are you ok?" asked 17

"Not really," replied 18, she let out a long breath and opened her eyes. "Bulma says this is only the beginning." 17 laughed "I'm glad it's you going through this and not me. Do you still think this was such a good idea?"

18 sat up a little and turned to face her brother. "Of course I do" she said.

The twins stayed in there and talked for a long time, almost an hour. 

All the while Krillen and Bulma sat on the floor out in the hall, giving them all the time they needed.

"I need to go in and check on her" said Bulma and she stood up. Krillen got up to and followed Bulma into the bedroom.

18 was lying on her side with her face buried in the pillow, obviously in a lot of pain. 17 was sitting by her side, holding her hand gently talking her through it. Krillen sat on the other side of the bed. 

"C'mon 18, you can do it, it's almost over" he said, and sure enough it almost was over.

"18, I've got some drugs back at Capsule Corp that will help to reduce the pain, it will take me about an hour to get it back here. If you want I can go and get it for you" said Bulma. 18 looked up, her cheeks were red and tear stained, but she had a certain determination her eyes. "I don't want any drugs" she said.

"Well I need to go to capsule corp anyway to get some things and by the way things are progressing here I'd say there's at least another 2 hour wait. So would you like me to bring them back anyway?" asked Bulma. Still 18 shook her head. Krillen reached over and brushed some hair off 18's red face, he saw the look 17 gave him but chose to ignore it.

"Are you sure babe, it's only going to get worse" he said.

"I'm sure" she said.

"Ok then," said Bulma. "I should be back in about an hour. Hang in there 18, you're doing great." she said.

"Krillen I can't do this" said 18.

"Of course you can" said Krillen

"No I can't". Krillen reached over and kissed 18, she was completely taken by surprise and she also seemed to have forgotten that 17 was in the room because normally she would have killed Krillen if he had done something like that while someone else was around. But instead she relaxed and kissed Krillen back, she only pulled away when she heard Krillen clearing his throat rather loudly.

"18, you can do this. You've come this far and I'm so proud of you. Don't give up now" said Krillen. 18 didn't have time to reply she could feel another contraction coming on. Her breathing became loud and irregular and she began to sob. Krillen held her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ow ow ow, it hurts". Krillen gently stroked the back of her head.

"Sshhhh, your doing good, just take deep breaths, you can do it" he said. 18 looked up at him and smiled. "That one was bad" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Should I go?" asked 17.

"No stay," replied 18 "I want you here".

"But if you two are going to get all mushy" said 17

"That won't happen again will it Krillen" 18 hit Krillen lightly in the chest.

"No babe, it just kinda happened" apologised Krillen.

"It's ok, I didn't really mind" said 18. Krillen felt himself going red.

"Would you like a glass of water?" asked Krillen.

"Yes please" replied 18

"17?"

"No".

Krillen left the room and went downstairs. When he came back 18 was leaning on her brother, clinging onto his black shirt and gasping for air. 17 looked across and Krillen and if looks could kill Krillen would have experienced another death right then and there. The look on his face was one of 'how could you put her through this much pain' and 'She should be destroying your top right now, not mine.'

"I'm sorry 17, I ripped your top" said 18 as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's not the first time" said 17

***

Bulma landed her plane on the ground and gently lifted her sleeping son out the back, then, since she had landed in the backyard to avoid the mobs of people that swamped the front almost 24 hours a day wanting jobs, she ran to the back door and inside.

"Mum," she called "Vegeta". Un-fortunately it was Vegeta who rounded the corner first. As much as she loved her husband, he just wasn't a natural with kids, but she was in a rush and didn't have time to wait for her mum.

"What are you squawking about woman? You'll wake the brat up" said Vegeta. Then she completely surprised him by dumping their son in his arms.

"Woman what do you think you're doing?" asked Vegeta, he sounded stunned, but continued to hold Trunks anyway.

"Vegeta I need you to put him in bed for me, I have to hurry back to Kame Island I'm only here to get a few things" said Bulma. And she began to push past him, but Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back, then he kissed her. Bulma was surprised but she kissed him back.

"Mmm, what was that for?" asked Bulma. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I felt like it" he said. Bulma winked at him, then ran off down the hall. Vegeta looked at the sleeping boy that was sleeping on him and smiled a genuine smile, he really did love his little family even if he didn't show it very often.

Bulma rummaged around in a big draw, which was in her office in the medical wing. She had an office in just about every section off the capsule corp, as well as the big one upstairs, which she used for more official meetings.

"Where is that stupid bag" she asked herself.

"Ah, Miss. Briefs do you need any assistance?" came a quiet, almost shy voice. Bulma whipped her head up and looked at the young intern, who had been hired to work in the mad lab, he couldn't have been anymore than 24 years old but he sure was cute. Black hair, blue eyes and well built. But Bulma didn't have time to drool over younger men, even if they weren't that much younger, she was only 29 herself, she had more important things to do.

"You, have you seen a black doctors bag anywhere?" she asked. The intern shook his head and ran off down the hall. When he came back he was holding exactly what she was looking for.

"Thank-you" said Bulma and she began to dump everything she had already found into the bag. Then she pulled a hair elastic out her bag, tied her hair back and left.

***

"It's alright 18, Bulma will be back soon" said Krillen. He hated to see 18 like this, she was in so much pain, it was almost too un-bearable to watch. But like 17 he planned to stay by her side until it was over for her. After all it was his baby she was about to give birth to.

"I changed my mind," whimpered 18 "I want the drugs".

"18 I don't know if Bulma will bring them or not" said Krillen. 18's head was resting in Krillens lap and he was gently stroking her cheek.

"I think you're friend just got back" said 17, it was the first time he'd spoken up in nearly 45 minutes, he'd been watching the couple interact and he'd come to learn how much 18 really did need the midget, it seemed they were almost perfect for each other.

"I'm back" called Bulma in a sing song voice and she bounded into the room

"It's about time, get this damn kid out of me" snapped 18.

Bulma looked up at the two men. "Would you give us a few minutes guys?" she asked. Without saying anything they got up and left.

Bulma did what she had to do then went to sit by 18's side.

"There's nothing I can do at the moment, you're body's not ready yet. It's going to be at least another 15 minutes, but you're doing really good and it's all going to be over before you know it" said Bulma. 18 tried desperately to wipe the tears off her face but it was useless, more just kept on coming. It was so much worse now, before it had just been the contractions that hurt but now, she was in constant pain. She never imagined something could hurt so much and to make things worse she had almost no energy left, she was so tired.

20 minutes later Bulma announced it was time. Krillen and 17, who were back in the room now looked up, 18 hardly had the energy to move anymore.

"Alright 18, I need you to push as hard as you can" ordered Bulma.

"I can't," said 18 "I'm so tired".

"18 you have to" said Krillen and he gave 18's hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you can do it" 18 looked up at Krillen and smiled the best she could, but she was so sore and tired. But for Krillen she was willing to try. She gathered up all the energy she had left and pushed. It hurt so much.

"That's it 18, you're doing it" said Bulma. Then she looked across at 17 "I need to go to the bathroom and fill the sink up with warm water" she said. 17 didn't waste anytime, he did as he was told.

"Ok 18 I can see the head, just one more push and it will all be over" said Bulma. 18 gasped for air, she was so out of breath that she could hardly even breath. She just shook her had and whimpered something in audible.

"C'mon 18, just one more" urged Krillen. Once again 18 searched for energy she had left and while it wasn't much it would have to do. She closed her eyes, held her breath and pushed. A few seconds later a shrill crying could be heard. 18 fell back against the pillow and began to cry as well, she was just glad it was finally over.

"You did it babe, I'm so proud of you" said Krillen. 18 mumbled something and rested her head in Krillens lap. "Where's my baby?" she whispered.

"Bulma went to wash her off" said Krillen. 18 forced her heavy eyelids open so she could look at Krillen.

"We have a daughter?".

"We sure do, a beautiful healthy daughter". 18 didn't reply. When Krillen looked down he saw she was fast asleep.

***

"Out of my way 17" called out Bulma as she burst into the bathroom. 17 quickly jumped out the way and almost fell into the bath. Bulma dipped her finger into the water to test it, it was just right. She carefully un-wrapped the tiny baby from the blanket her had covered it in and dipped her in the water to clean her off. 

"17, your niece is so beautiful, come have a look" said Bulma. 17 looked over Bulma's shoulder and peered at the newborn. It was true she was cute. She had a head fully of blonde hair, she lacked a noes and she was tiny, since her eyes were closed it was impossible to tell what colour they were.

"She so small" was all 17 could say.

"Well most babies usually are and it doesn't help that she's 10 days prem". Bulma lifted the tiny girl out the water and dried her off then she wrapped her in a fluffy pink blanket.

"Krillen". He looked up from gazing at 18 and saw Bulma standing in the doorway, holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms. He felt a lump in his throat and he began to shake. Bulma walked over to him and gently placed the baby in his arms. Krillen felt the tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe it, he had a daughter.

"Thank-you Bulma, thank you so much, she's perfect".

"It was a pleasure," said Bulma "Congratulations". 18 stirred and opened her crystal blue eyes.

"18, look" said Krillen.

"Oh my god" said 18 and she sat up, she was still struggling to keep her eyes open. Krillen handed the baby over to 18 and looked up at Bulma, who instantly got the message, she wasn't called the world's smartest women for nothing.

"I'll be downstairs".

"Krillen looked at the blonde pair, they were his family, all he had to do now was make it official.

"18" he began. She looked up at him and smiled, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah?" Krillen took the baby off 18 and put her down into the bassinette. He felt around in his pocket and took out a small red box.

"18, I think you know how much you mean to me, well at least I hope you do. Anyway, you're everything to me and I don't ever want you be alone again, and while I can't give you everything you deserve I want to try. 18 what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?". 18 blinked back her tears and tried to take everything in. Of course she was going to say yes, but she really hadn't expected this.

"Of course I'll marry you Krillen".

A/N: Well what did you think. I personal thought it was good but it's up to you guys to review and tell me. Also go and read 'Secrets' by Sailor J-Chan. It's a REALLY good K/18 with a twist. Well until next time. ~Deadly Beauty


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor Deadly Beauty I don't own a single thing.

A/N: Wow, can you believe it. 9 Chapters and people still haven't got sick of it. I didn't even expect to get 1 review for this so I'm happy. Thank-you to you all so much. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, I'm not very busy anymore, except for homework and boy trouble but can't help these things can you. Oh well. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 9

4 days later or rather 4 nights later, Krillen and 18 were lying in bed trying their best to sleep, but they weren't really getting anywhere. They knew the minute that one of them dozed off Marron would wake up and scream her head off.

"Krillen" said 18 sleepily. Krillen wrapped his arms around 18 a little tighter and mumbled his reply. "Yeah?".

"Just wanted to see if you were still awake" said 18. Krillen groaned "You should be sleeping babe, you need your rest".

"I wish I was asleep right now" said 18 "but apparently having a newborn doesn't allow luxuries like sleep".

"Apparently not" agreed Krillen. 18 let out a long sigh.

"What's up?" asked Krillen. 18 never got to reply, because Marron started to cry. "We didn't even get to fall asleep that time" said Krillen and he untangled himself from 18 and climbed out the bed. He walked over to the bassinette and lifted Marron out. They had only decided on a name earlier that day after lots of suggestions from other people they had finally decided on Marron. 18 wasn't exactly sure why they had named their daughter after Krillens ex but she actually liked the name and it was spelt differently so she really had no problems with it.

"Now now sweetie, why aren't you sleeping. Mummy and me need some rest sometime you know?" Krillen asked his 4-day-old daughter. Soon Marron quieted down and she was quiet content to sleep in her fathers' arms.

"She's asleep, come back to bed" said 18 groggily.

"18, babe, you know as well as I do that the second I put her down she's going to scream again" said Krillen. 

A couple of minutes later Krillen placed the baby back in the bassinette and hoped back in bed. He pulled 18 close to him, so her back was pressed up against his stomach.

"Let's try to get some sleep" he said.

***

When 18 opened her eyes it was bright in the room. She didn't feel like she had had nearly enough sleep but she knew I was all she was going to get. She had so much to do, but no where near enough energy to do it all. She was beginning to think that this whole parenting thing just wasn't for her. She caught sight of the shiny gold band on her finger and smiled. 

Slowly 18 pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs to make up some more bottles. When she arrived at the kitchen Master Roshi was already in there.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"God yes" muttered 18 as she pulled a can of formula out of the pantry and some bottles out of the strainer by the sink.

"Sleep well?" asked Roshi. 18 actually laughed. "Sleep? Ha, I've almost forgotten what sleep is and it's only been four days" she said. Master Roshi handed 18 a cup of coffee and she thought to her self that the old man wasn't all that bad, sometimes.

"Well you've got lots more hurdles to overcome yet 18, you and Krillen are only at the beginning" said Master Roshi.

"Excuse me?" 18 didn't understand. Master Roshi chuckled to himself and walked out the room, not saying anymore. 18 blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes then continued on with her formula task.

A few minutes later Krillen entered the kitchen. He looked as bad as 18 felt.

"Morning babe" he said and he kissed her on the cheek. 18 smiled, he always had enough time and energy to make her feel special.

"Is Marron sleeping?" asked 18.

"Like a log" replied Krillen.

"I wish I was sleeping like a log right now" said 18.

"Well if you want we could go back to bed for a while" suggested Krillen.

"Nuh-uh. Bulma's coming over this afternoon and this place is a mess" said 18.

"Well I'll help you," said Krillen then he look up at the roof. "Right after I tend to missy up there" he headed off to tend to the now awake Marron.

18 put the bottles in the fridge and sat down at the table. A few minutes later the kitchen door swung open and Krillen came through holding Marron in the crook of one arm.

"Do you want to go to mummy?" asked Krillen then before 18 could reply Krillen placed her in 18's arms.

"I'll be back in one second ladies" said Krillen and he went upstairs to get Marrons bassinette. Now they wouldn't have to run up and down the stairs all day.

18 stood up and without even thinking about it she began to sway from side to side. 18 wasn't sure, but there was something strangely familiar about holding a baby like this, it was actually quiet disturbing.

"Krillen" 18 passed Marron back to Krillen and walked casually out the kitchen door, she was hoping that Krillen hadn't seen the tears that had begun to leak down her face. But, he had. Krillen looked at Marron. He couldn't very well chase after 18 now, not with a baby in his arms, but he couldn't leave Marron by herself either. Krillen heard the screen door being pushed open and banging shut again.

"Great" he said, then he headed into the lounge room.

"Master Roshi, can you watch Marron for a few minutes?" asked Krillen.

"I think I can" replied Roshi.

"Great," Krillen put her down in the bassinette "I shouldn't be long, but if she starts to cry just call me ok".

***

18 sat out on the beach, her head buried in her hands, bawling her eyes out. She made no attempt to stop the tears, something she'd learnt from Krillen was that it wasn't good to keep all your feelings bottled up inside you.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" Krillen came up and sat down beside 18. He put an arm around her shoulder and she collapsed onto his chest.

"I don't know" she sobbed.

"It's ok, just let it all out. I'm here for you babe" said Krillen reassuringly. After a few minutes 18 calmed down enough to talk, she wiped the last of the tears off her cheeks, "I'm sorry" she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Krillen reassured her.

"I don't know what came over me" confess 18

"Are you alright now?" asked Krillen. 18 nodded her head. "Yeah" she said. Krillen gave 18 a hug and helped her up, then they went back inside.

***

Later that afternoon there was a knock on the front door. 18 let out a big yawn on her way to the door, the house was still a mess, they just hadn't had the time to clean up.

"Hi Bulma," said 18 "Come in". Bulma walked into the small house and took a look around, these people really needed some help.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked 18.

"No thanks" replied Bulma.

"Well I do" said 18 and they both went into the kitchen.

Krillen was washing dishes when 18 and Bulma entered the kitchen. 18 took a quick look at Marron who was asleep in the bassinette before she boiled the kettle.

"How have you been?" asked Krillen.

"Good," replied Bulma "You?"

"I feel like I'm about to die" said Krillen. He put the last of the dried dished away in the cupboard and went to join Bulma at the table.

'Poor Krillen and 18', Bulma thought to herself. 'They really need some sleep'. Just then Marron began to cry.

"Do you want me to get her for you?" asked Bulma.

"Yes" said Krillen gratefully. Bulma picked up Marron and rocked her in her arms with much practised expertise.

"How do you do it?" asked 18 sleepily

"Do what?" asked Bulma.

"Get her to stop crying, it just doesn't work for me" said 18.

"Well what do you expect 18. You've been a mum for 4 days; I've been a mum for nearly 6 years. Naturally I'd been a bit more experienced than you" said Bulma.

"I suppose you're right" agreed 18.

"I've got an idea" said Bulma a few minutes later.

Krillen looked up "What?" he asked.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and get a couple of hours of good decent sleep and I'll stay down here and look after Marron and then I'll cook some dinner and we'll all eat together" suggested Bulma.

"We couldn't ask you to do that" said Krillen.

"You didn't ask, I offered," said Bulma "So you two get you butts upstairs now and get some sleep".

18 looked up at Bulma and smiled, she really was a great friend, the best friend 18 had ever had. 18 was still counting her blessings, she had a wonderful fiancee, 2 best friends, the most beautiful daughter ever, she had made peace with her bother after many months of arguing what more could she ask for? Well couple of hours of sleep would be nice.

"C'mon Krillen, you know as well as I do that we need sleep. Let's go" said 18 and she grabbed hold of Krillens hand and dragged him out the kitchen and up the stairs.

They didn't even bother to change into pyjamas, they just hopped into bed in their clothes.

"That was nice of Bulma wasn't it" said Krillen. 18 moved closer to Krillen and snuggled up close to him.

"It was very nice of her," said 18, she was already half asleep "now go to sleep"

"Sweet dreams babe" said Krillen, 18 didn't reply, she was already fast asleep, and only seconds later Krillen was lightly snoring as well.

Downstairs Bulma had moved into the lounge room and now she was busy cleaning, usually the blue haired women would avoid cleaning tasks at all costs, unless it was cleaning one of her boys. But now she didn't mind, Krillen and 18 obviously needed some help and she didn't mind, it was just that she wasn't really much of a housewife, cooking and cleaning had never really been er area of expertise. Soon enough the lounge room was all tided up and everything was back where it belonged. Bulma had also folded some washing and she had just started to clean the kitchen when the phone rang. Not wanting Marron to wake up, Bulma quickly answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"Bulma is that you?," asked a voice which Bulma recognised as Chi-chi's "Did I ring the Capsule Corp?"

"No, I'm at Kame House" said Bulma.

"Oh, well is 18 around?" asked Chi-chi

"Her and Krillen are sleeping, when I got here their eyes looked like they were about to fall out their head so I sent them both to bed" said Bulma. Chi-chi laughed "that sound like something you would do" she said.

"Oh. What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing" said Chi-chi.

"Well would you like to leave a message?" asked Bulma.

"Uh no, just tell 18 I called" replied Chi-chi.

"That sound like a message to me" said Bulma

"Just tell her I called ok" said Chi-chi and she hung up the phone. Bulma put the phone down and opened the fridge. She took out a bottle of water and poured herself a glass. Then she got a start on dinner, she was making a roast and it was going to take a while to cook.

***

18 opened her eyes and looked around the room. 18 felt a lot better than she had that afternoon, much more refreshed. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand and rolled over. Krillen was still sleeping next to her, but she wasn't going to wake him. He needed the sleep so badly. Krillen had been getting up almost every time Marron cried during the night, just so 18 could at least try to get some sleep. He claimed not to mind ut 18 knew better. While she knew how much he loved Marron, he absolutely hated getting up every half-hour or so to feed her or change her nappy.

18 looked at Krillen sleeping face and a genuine smile found it was onto her face, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Like he didn't have a single care in the world, all thought sometimes during the day he could make it seem like he didn't have a care in the world either, there was just something about him. 18 knew the truth though. There was something that bothered him 24:7, it was always there, hammering away in the back of his mind. 18 guessed it had something to do with his past, and it was for that reason that she said nothing about it. Krillen never ever asked about her past, simply because he knew that she knew nothing about it, so the right thing to do would be to give him the same respect he had given hr and leave it alone, if he wanted to talk about it then he would

Krillen's eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring into 18's beautiful blue ones.

"You know, no matter how many times I wake up next to you, I'll never get tired of it" he said sleepily.

"You'd better not get sick of it, cause I'm gonna be here forever weather you like it or not" said 18.

"Believe me, I like it". 18 smiled and kissed Krillen. "I think I might be in love with you" she whispered.

"As much as I'd like to stay here, Bulma's downstairs waiting for us" said Krillen.

"I forgot all about that" said 18 and she got out of the bed and walked over to the dressing table, she picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her blonde hair a few times.

"Ok let's go" she said.

***

"I was wondering how much longer you would be sleeping for" said Bulma as 18 walked into the lounge room. Bulma was sitting on the floor with a blanket spread out in front of her, Which Marron was lying on.

"How has she been?" asked 18.

"An absolute angel" said Bulma. 18 looked down at her daughter and smiled, she was so beautiful, she looked like Krillen, with her big black eyes. 18 crouched down next to Marron and Bulma and ran her hand over Marron's head.

"Thanks for looking after her Bulma, we really needed the sleep" said 18.

"I know" said Bulma.

"How are my favourite girls doing?" asked Krillen as he entered the lounge room.

"Which ones?" asked Bulma.

"All three of you" replied Krillen.

"We're all good Krillen" said 18. Bulma and 18 both heard a low grumbling sound and they looked around the room.

"What was that?" asked 18.

"Thunder?" suggested Bulma

"Ah, actually it was my stomach" said Krillen. Bulma laughed. "Well come and help me dish up dinner then" she said and her and Krillen headed into the kitchen. Which left 18 alone with her baby. She let out a long depressed sigh.

"What am I going to you about you huh" said 18. "I have no idea how to look after you Marron, Bulma has to do it for me. I'm sorry, I've really tried my best to be a good mum, but I guess I'm not" said 18 as she adjusted Marron's jumpsuit. 18 looked down at Marron, she was so tiny, it was hard to believe that everyone had been like that once, even she had. She really did want to be a good mum, she wanted to give Marron the best life she knew how, but so far she wasn't doing a good job at all.

18 was pulled out of her thought by the sound of footsteps behind her. Krillen came and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You going to come and have some dinner?" he asked

"Yeah" said 18 trying her best to sound cheerful. She picked Marron up and followed Krillen into the kitchen.

"Put her down in the bassinette" said Bulma. 18 did as Bulma suggested then joined her and Krillen at the table and they all enjoyed their meal.

***

After dinner Bulma helped 18 do the washing up and then she left, she had to go home to look after Trunks, who wasn't feeling very well. Which left Krillen and 18. Mater Roshi was around somewhere, as was Oolong. Ever since Marron had been born they had spent most of their time in Master Roshi's room watching the adult channel or flipping through Porn magazines, they really were disgusting. 

18 and Krillen relaxed on the couch and began to flip through the channels. Nothing good was on.

"I'm cold" said 18 all of a sudden.

"Are you really" said Krillen and he moved over to 18 and gave her a big hug. "Is that any better?" he asked.

"No not really" said 18. Krillen laughed and 18 placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby" said 18 and she kissed him. They fell back on the couch deepening their kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you" said Krillen as he nibbled on 18's ear. 18 was just about ready to rip Krillen shirt off, but Marron started to cry.

"Damn" muttered 18. 'Oh well' she thought 'the couch probably wasn't the best place for that to happen anyway'. 

"I think she want's her mummy" said Krillen. He wasn't stupid, he knew that 18 was trying to avoid doing things for Marron, it was almost like she was scared of her. Krillen was determined to get 18 more involved, and now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Go on, go to her" he said. 18 climbed off Krillen and made her way over to the bassinette. Krillen noticed that she was trying not to pick her up.

"18 she just wants to be held, pick her up," he said, "I'll go warm a bottle up so you can feed her". 18 gulped, she didn't want to feed her, she didn't even want to hold her, she would only cry even more. She couldn't do this. 

A/N: What's up with 18 and how's she going to fix her little problem, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Or maybe it won't, you'll just have to come back to find out. ~Deadly Beauty


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The only DBZ related things I own are my action figures and my videos....

A/N. Wow **10 **chapters, I can hardly believe you people are still here to read this, I thought for sure everyone would be sick of this. I must be doing something right. Once again thank-you to you all. I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 10

Krillen looked at 18 as she dozed peacefully on the couch, it had been the first peaceful sleep she had had in close to a month, which was how old Marron nearly was. Well 3 weeks and 4 days to be exact. It was clear to Krillen now that 18 just wasn't coping with this whole mothering thing at all, she would avoid holding Marron and when she did she would hand her over to someone else straight away. There had even been one or two occasions where she had just left her un-attended.

Krillen knew it wasn't her fault, she really had been trying to the best of her ability. All she needed was a little practise at dealing with babies, but she was just too scared. Krillen decided he needed to have a talk with his fiancee, but he didn't want to wake her, she might not have been doing a lot with Marron but she also spent more than half awake. Keeping Krillen company at un-holy hours of the morning, or making coffee or bottles, or finding a dummy, she just did little things, but they were a big help.

"What am I going to do about you mummy firefly?" Krillen asked marron as he sat down in the chair nearest to 18's head. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" she asked

"A couple of hours," replied Krillen. 18 groaned and sat up "I didn't want to wake you".

"You're so sweet Krillen"

"I know"

"And modest to". 18 sat up a little and looked down at Marron, sometimes it hurt just to look at her baby, her perfect little baby that she felt like she hardly even knew. She really had been trying her best, but she just couldn't keep going. She knew Krillen wanted to talk with her, she wasn't dumb, and 18 was convinced that Krillen was going to ask her to give back her engagement ring and ask her to leave the island and leave him and Marron alone for ever. 18 didn't wanted to leave, she like Kame Island and she wanted to marry Krillen, but if Krillen wanted her to then she would.

"18 I think we need to talk" said Krillen. 18 let out a long breath, well it was going to happen eventually so it might as well be sooner rather than later.

"Ok" she said and she braced herself for what was going to be said next

"Why are you so scared of Marron?" asked Krillen. 18 looked up.

"What?," she asked, "I'm not scared of Marron, I'm scared of what I might do to her" explained 18.

"And you think I'm not. 18 I know as much about parenting as you do, and you've left it all up to me. 18 we're supposed to be learning this together" said Krillen.

"I tried Krillen, I really did, but I just can't do it. Look at you, you hold her like you've done it you're whole life, but when I hold her I shake and it just doesn't feel natural". 18 looked out the window at the ocean, it was churning wildly and 18 saw a bolt of lightning tip through the sky off in the distance. she didn't want to fly in what was almost guaranteed to be a monstrous thunderstorm, but she also didn't want to spend another minute on Kame Island. She needed some time to think, straighten out her thoughts, she knew just the place to go.

With out warning 18 jumped up off the couch and ran out the house. By the time Krillen got to the front door she was just a black speck in the dark night sky. And Krillen couldn't very well chase after her, even if he could have caught up to her he was holding a baby in his arms, which prevented him from going anywhere fast, let alone flying anywhere.

"Great" Krillen muttered to himself and he turned around and went back inside.

"Where'd that lovely lady of yours go?" asked Mater Roshi as he strolled into the lounge room. Krillen shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, she just took off" he said.

"Is she coming back?"

"I dunno," replied Krillen again "I sure hope so"

***

20 minutes later the heavens opened, and a certain depressed android was instantly soaked to the bone, yet she wasn't even halfway to her destination yet. 18 powered up to her maximum and sped off. But she was cold, dressed only in a pair of black cargo pants and a red tank top, in her rush to leave the house she hadn't even managed to grab a pair of shoes. But at least she could were her clothes again, Bulma had called her one of the lucky ones, because she had gotten her figure back only weeks after the birth, apparently it had taken Bulma several months to get back into shape and Chi-chi even longer.

18 shuddered she was soaked to the bone. The sooner she got to the cabin the better. Soon the edge of the forest came into view and since 18 couldn't see through the trees she was forced to land on the wet muddy ground and run. 18 ran and ran and ran until she entered a clearing. She was covered in mud all the way up her legs. She ran up the front steps of 17 cabin and banged on the door. Almost straight away the door was opened and 18 saw her brother, he looked like he was about to die of shock

"18?" was all he could manage to say.

"Shower now, talk later" said 18 and she pushed past her brother and went up the stairs.

***

Krillen sighed and pulled something to eat out the fridge, he put it in the microwave and set it for 5 minutes. Not even 30 seconds had gone past before the phone rang. Hoping it would be 18 he dove to the phone only to be disappointed.

"18?"

"Close," came a cool male voice "it's her brother". Krillen gulped, that couldn't be good

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just want to know why 18 just showed up on my doorstep when she should be there with you. What did you do to her?" asked 17

"Me, I did nothing. She left because she wanted to" said Krillen.

"Ok, well I'll talk to her" said 17 and he hung up the phone.

***

18 stood in the shower and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She was right back where she had started all those months ago. Only now things were different. Before she had only ever done tings for herself, but now; now she had to take her family into consideration. Her fiancee and tiny daughter, she realised now that running away from her problems wasn't the smartest thing to do, it would only make them worse. She wanted to go home, back to kame House. She had only been gone just over an hour and already she missed Krillen so much it hurt. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the night.

"Hey 18, you in there?" asked 17 from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," replied 18 "Why".

"Do you need something to sleep in?"

"It might help" said 18. 

"Ok, I'll leave you something in your room". 18 almost laughed. Her room, that was impossible, to leave something in her room, 17 would have to fly all the way back to Kame House. 18 didn't live here, she did once, but that was a long time ago, she was merely a guest now. Yet from the few words she had shared with her brother since her arrival 15 minutes ago, she got the idea he was still acting like she lived there.

18 finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself, then she quickly made her way down the hall into her old bedroom. 17 had done as he said and left some clothes for her so 18 quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Which was where 17 was waiting for her.

"17"

"What are you doing here 18?," asked 17 "why aren't you home with you family"

"I need some time to sort things out," replied 18 "My heads all confused at the moment". 18 went and sat down next to her brother. She blinked back tears she didn't want 17 to see.

"Well why come here?"

"I can think here, it's peaceful" said 18.

"Well why did you leave?" asked 17. 18 felt like yelling at her brother and telling him to mind his own damn business, but she though she at least owed him an explanation as to why she had suddenly shown up on his doorstep.

"I couldn't handle it, being a mother was to hard" she admitted.

"But 18, you're a fighter, you can do it" said 17

"Exactly, I'm a fighter 17, an elite martial artist that's it. I'm not a mother or a fiancee, just a fighter"

"No. You're not just a fighter 18. Even if that's what you want to believe it's not true. You a good mum and as much as I dislike Krillen, I'll know you'll be a great wife to him, because believe it or not, I really do think you were ment for each other" said 17. 18 wiped a tear off her cheek. "You really think so?". 17 just nodded his head "so are you going to be staying the night or not?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I will"

"Well I'm gonna go to bed," said 17 "gotta be up bright and early" said 17.

18 only stayed up a little longer before she headed to bed herself, her head hadn't even hit the pillow before she was asleep.

***

Krillen spent yet another night awake by his daughters side. But as much as he wanted to sleep he just couldn't. He was worrying about 18 so much that he felt sick to his stomach. He knew that she was at 17 house but that didn't help one little bit. What if she had left or what if had got angry and kicked her out. Or worst of all what if she decided she liked it better there and didn't come back ever again. Krillen didn't know if he could take that. She'd only been gone a few hours and he already he was so lonely he didn't know what to do.

Over the past couple of months he'd come to rely on 18, and it was only now she was gone that he realised just how much. But it wasn't for the same reasons he thought she needed him. While 18 wasn't much of a talker there was something about her presence that made Krillen feel like he was floating. No matter how much of a bad mood he was in all she had to do was walk into a room and he instantly felt so much better. There was just something about her, she did something to him that he couldn't describe, the words just didn't exist. And now she was gone, there was a big hole in his heart that only she could fill. He had been totally devoured into the love that was Android 18. And he loved every second of it.

Krillen rolled over and tried desperately to get some sleep, god knew he needed it, he felt like the living dead.

***

18 opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the early morning sunlight. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Krillen?" she asked when no reply came she sat up and looked around. It took a few minutes for her to realise that she was at her brother's house in the forest. 18 let out a long sigh. She missed Krillen. She missed him so much. She wonder if he was angry at her for just running off like that yesterday. 18's stomach grumbled and she got out the bed and put her feet on the hard wooden floor, she instantly pulled them back up again. She wasn't used to the wood. The bedrooms at Kame House had soft fluffy white carpet, not cold hard wooded floor.

18 tried again, she got out the bed and headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. But unfortunately there was nothing to eat, not even a loaf of bread.

"What the hell does my brother live off?" 18 asked herself as she headed back upstairs to see if she had any old clothes left here.

She was in luck, 17 hadn't thrown out any of her belongings. And she put on a pair of black and white pants which had buttons up the sides (A/N: You know the ones) and a pale yellow tee shirt. Then she walked over to a loose floorboard, she hoped 17 hadn't found out about her secret hiding place. She got lucky again. The small bundle of cash was still there, it wasn't much only about 200 zenni but her brother desperately needed to get some food in this house. She shoved the cash into her pocket then left for the nearest town and grocery store.

***

When 17 came home at lunchtime his sister was no-where to be found, he assumed that she must have come to her senses and gone back to Kame Island. He was a little angry at her for not saying goodbye but there was nothing he could do about it now, suddenly he heard a noise at the front door, then he heard someone calling him.

"17, you in?". It was 18, so she hadn't run off. 17 walked into the hall and saw his sister holding 11 or 12 bags full of groceries, he took some of the bags and lead her into the kitchen.

"What have you been doing 18?" he asked.

"Well all you seem to have in your cupboard is dust and cobwebs so I used the little money I had and went shopping for you" explained 18

"Oh, well thanks I guess. But I was doing fine by myself you know" said 17

"I know, but a little help never hurt anyone". 17 almost fainted hearing those words leave his sisters lips. The last time she had been in this house she would have murdered anyone who offered her any kind of help slowly and painfully. Back then it just wasn't an option, she had been so self-reliant it was almost scary, but now, she was a completely different person and 17 still wasn't sure he liked it.

18 smiled at her brother and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, she obviously found it quiet amusing since she was chuckling to herself. Once again 17 found himself stunned beyond belief. 18 his sister, laughing and smiling. That wasn't right. 18 waved her hand in front of 17's face.

"Hello, 17 are you in there?" she asked. 17 blinked himself back into reality. "Uh, yeah, what?" he asked. 18 giggled again and shook her head from side to side. "Nothing," she said "now are you going to help me put this stuff away or not?"

"Ah yeah, whatever" said 17 and he began shoving things into the pantry.

"Well now there's food in this house, do you want something to eat?" asked 18.

"Na, I gotta get back to work" replied 17.

"Still chopping wood I see" said 18.

"Yep, I've been slacking off a bit lately though," said 17 "Will you still be here tonight?" he asked.

18 nodded her head "yeah" she said quietly.

"Well c'ya then" said 17 and he left.

18 sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, she was board and lonely, but it gave her a good opportunity to think. She wanted to be a good mother to Marron and she wanted to marry Krillen, she couldn't wait to marry Krillen. But she was scared, it was as simple as that, all of these feelings and emotions were still so new to her, she really didn't know what to do about them or how to act upon them, it was all so confusing. 18 growled and stood up, she needed to talk to someone, anyone, about this. 

18 stomped into the hallway and picked up the phone, she dialed in a number and waited.

***

At Kame House the phone began to ring. Krillen looked around the room. Why did he have to be the only one home? He already had so much to do. He didn't have time to waste on the phone when the chances were it would only be Bulma anyway. He really wished 18 were here.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up the phone.

"Krillen" it was 18, she sounded relieved.

"18, is it really you babe?" asked Krillen.

"It sure is".

"I miss you" said Krillen

"I miss you to"

"Where are you?" asked Krillen.

"At my brothers house," replied 18, the relief in her voice was thick, "I needed some time to think"

"Are you coming home?"

"Soon, maybe the day after tomorrow," said 18 "but I promise when I get back I'm going to try my best to be a better mother"

"Come home" begged Krillen.

"I can't, not yet" said 18.

Their conversation continued for close to 3 hours, in-fact, they were still talking when 17 arrived back home. 18 was sprawled out on the couch happily chatting away, she didn't even here 17 come in. All of a sudden he stuck his head over the back of the couch, scarring the absolute crap out of his sister then he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 18 sat up.

"I gotta go, 17's home" said 18. 

Back at Kame House Krillen's face fell.

"Alright babe, I love you" he said. 18 smiled and stood up, she headed back to where the phone hook was, in the hallway.

"I love you to," she said, "see you soon. Bye". 18 hung up the phone and went into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" asked 18.

17 shrugged his shoulder "I dunno". 18 rolled her eyes.

"Well how about pasta" she suggested

"Hmm, I suppose so" said 17.

"Alright then, get out of my way and I'll make you something to eat, it should be ready in about 20 minutes, so I suggest you go and have a shower" said 18.

***

Krillen hung the phone up and looked and Marron, pretty much the entire time he had been on the phone with 18, Krillen had been gently pushing Marron's pram backward and forwards with his foot. Marron seemed to like it better in the pram then in the bassinette, and she had only cried a few times. 

He looked up at the clock, it was nearly 6. Time to give Marron her bottle. He went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later holding a warm bottle of milk in his hands.

"Here you go firefly" said Krillen as he lifted Marron out the pram and rested her in his lap. He looked down at his beautiful little girl and smiled. He loved her so much. Marron was so beautiful, just like her mother. He loved them both and would gladly give his life for either of them in a second.

***

"17, get you butt in here right now" called out 18 as she dished up her brother's dinner. 17 walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black track pants and an old grey tee shirt.

"Food food food food food" chanted 17 as he sat down at the table. 18 put a big plate of food down in front of her brother.

"There you go, enjoy" she said. 17 looked up at his sister. "Where's yours?" he asked.

"I'll eat later" said 18.

"Fine, suit yourself". 18 smirked at her brother then headed off up the stairs.

A/N; Hehe, I can just imagine 17 chanting like that. Reminds me of Goku. Next time 18's going home and wedding plans are beginning to be made. Hope you all decide to review. Reviews make me a happy girl :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I still don't own the rights to DBZ, maybe I can buy them on E-bay.

A/N;. Hi everyone, hope you all liked my last chapter, I personally didn't think it was that good, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to even after I re-wrote the stupid thing 4 times, but thanks to everyone who reviewed. OK, this chapter mainly deals with Krillens past, there was a little bit about it in chapter 5, but it goes further into it this time. Anyway, tell me what you think, since this is just one of my opinions on what his childhood might have been like. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 11

18 tossed and turned in her sleep. Letting out a murmur here and a whimper there, it was obvious she was having a bad dream. She began to thrash her arms and legs out and a few tears ran down her face.

"No, keep away. Leave me alone," She begged "no don't hurt me, I did nothing to you". 18's bad dream was quickly becoming a horrific nightmare, which she was powerless to stop. Suddenly she sat up and screamed.

Less than 5 seconds later 17 burst into the room. His sister's whole body was shaking and she was crying and gasping for air at the same time.

"18, what happened?" asked 17 as her sat down beside his sister.

"Gero" she gasped.

"You dreamt about Gero?". 18 nodded her head. "It was so real, I could feel him and smell him, it was horrible". 17 put his arm around his sister and gave her a hug.

"Hey, it's alright, it was just a dream. Gero's dead remember?". 18 wiped some tears off her face.

"I remember"

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" asked 17.

"Not here" replied 18

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going back to Kame House," said 18 "right now".

"Right now. Why?"

"I need to be with Krillen, I hope you understand" said 18.

"I don't understand, but if you need to go I won't stop you" said 17 and he left the room.

18 got changed out of her pyjamas and headed downstairs to say good bye to her brother.

***

Krillen wasn't asleep. He had hardly any sleep in the 3 days 18 had been at her brother's house. Right now he was pacing back and fourth in the bedroom, gently rocking Marron at the same time. Poor little Marron wasn't feeling well, she had a cold and it was preventing her from getting much sleep, which also ment Krillen spent the night up with her. He came to a stop in front of the window and looked out. All he could see was stars, as far as the eye could see there were stars it really was beautiful.

***

18 sped across the sky at her top speed. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible, to her family. So she could tell them how sorry she was. 18 took care not to fly to low to the ocean, she didn't really want to get wet. Soon Kame Island came into view. The light was on in the bedroom she shared with Krillen.

"Good, he's up" she said to herself.

18 landed in the soft sand and looked around. It felt good to be home, back where she belonged. She stood on the sand for a few more minutes before she headed inside.

Krillen didn't even notice that 18 was back. He was to busy changing Marron's nappy. 18 stood in the doorway and watched. Krillen turned around and saw her standing there. At first he didn't believe it, but when after a few minutes, she was still standing there like a statue, he knew it had to be true.

"Hi" she said.

"18!" exclaimed Krillen and he ran over to his fiancee and gave her a big hug.

"You're back" he said.

"I'm so sorry I left" said 18, making no attempt to break free of Krillen tight embrace. When she was in his arms she was happiest.

"You don't need to apologise babe" said Krillen. 18 pulled away from Krillen and walked over to the bed, which was where Marron was lying.

"She's got a cold" said Krillen. 18 bent over and picked Marron up. She began to sway from side to side and soon Marron dozed off.

"She looks bigger than before" said 18.

"Not really" said Krillen. 18 put Marron in the bassinette and went to lie down on the bed. Krillen turned the light off and joined her.

"So what on earth possessed you to come home at 2.30 in the morning?" asked Krillen.

"Well I had a bad dream and I just really needed to be close to you" replied 18

"What did you dream about?"

"Gero".

Krillen wrapped his arms around 18 and pretty soon they fell asleep.

***

The next afternoon 18 was wandering around the house with nothing to do. She came to a stop in front of Marron's room. Of course Marron was to young to sleep in there yet, but soon she would be old enough. 18 walked into the room, she could see something under the draws. 18 walked over and picked it up. It was Krillen old toy dog. What had he called it again? Ruff, was it? 18 sat down right where she was and studied the toy. Something about it intrigued her.

18 were pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of Marron crying. She quickly got up and ran down the hall to tend to her daughter.

18 lifted marron out the bassinette and waved the toy around in front of her.

"Look Marron, its daddy's old toy. I don't think he would mind if you had it" said 18.

"I think he would" came a voice from behind 18. 18 turned around and saw Krillen.

"Why?" she asked.

"Didn't I already tell you the story behind where that dog came from?" asked Krillen.

"You told me about you parents, but that was it" said 18

"At the time that was all you needed to know" said Krillen.

"So there is more to the story?" asked 18. Krillen looked his beautiful fiancee in the eyes, he had to tell her the rest, not that there was really that much to tell.

"Well my father was the type of guy you didn't want to mess with. You know the kind that was in a gang and on several different drugs at once. He was also an alcoholic," explained Krillen, "Then there was my mum, she was studying to become a doctor. She was so beautiful. She had long brown hair and the greenest eyes you've ever seen, her name was Kira. Anyway one night she had to stay back late at the uni to do some research, and by the time she left it was dark. She didn't even make it half way home before she ran into my fathers stupid gang." Krillen stopped talking, it was obviously very hard for him and 18 was beginning to regret asking him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" said 18.

"No, it's good to talk about things like this" said Krillen and he continued on with his story. "Anyway, my father raped her. Not once, but 3 times. Then he left her for dead on the side of the road. Someone found her and took her to the hospital. Luckily she was fine. Anyway as you can probably guess, nine months later I was born. My mum loved me, and I can still remember so much about her, you know just the little things like the sound of her voice and the smell of her hair," Krillen smiled at the happy memories of his mother. "But she alway seemed worried about something. Then one night, when I was about 3 or 4, she woke me up and told me we had to go. So we packed up the few things we had and left to begin our new life. That's when she was happiest, when we were in our new home, she never worried then. And then on my fifth birthday she gave me this," Krillen waved the dog around, " I loved it. But 3 days later, my father showed up demanding to know why we had skipped town. Mother told him to leave me alone and she told me that she loved me and to run as far away as I could. But my legs just wouldn't move, and so I was forced to watch as he stabbed my mother to death." Krillen had to stop again, tears were flowing down his cheeks now. 18 was in much the same state, even though this was Krillens story she felt so sad, she was crying just as much as Krillen. "After that he tried to come for me, so I ran. I just grabbed the dog and ran. I must have run for 3 or 4 hours straight that night. I was just to scared to stop. I finally collapsed out side a big building, which happened to be the Orin Temple. The monks took me in and looked after me, but I refused to speak. For the first 15 months I was there I refused to speak. The other boys there all hated me and picked on me, so eventually I ran away from there to, I had been there for almost 5 years. I learnt a lot of valuable lessons. Eventually I met Goku, and you know the rest from there" concluded Krillen, he wiped the last of the tears away and looked at 18. "I'm sorry I made you cry" he said.

18 shook her head, she felt so stupid. Even no the story was over she was still sobbing. Krillen reached over and held her close, being careful not to squish Marron, since she was in-between the two.

"You can stop crying now" he said as he stroked the back of her head.

"No I can't," said 18 "You went through so much and you were so young".

"But I wouldn't change it, not now" said Krillen.

"Why not?" asked 18

"Because if things had of happened differently I might never have met you and I might not have a beautiful daughter and the best friends a guy could ask for," replied Krillen. "And it's not like I won't ever see my mum again, we'll meet again in other world some day. And I know she's looking down on me, she's always been with me. She was there when I celebrated my 18th and got totally wasted, she was there when we were up against Nappa and Vegeta and Cell, she was there when Marron was born and I know she'll be there when we get married. She's been there at all the most important moments in my life, just not in person, in spirit" said Krillen.

"Don't you ever miss her?" asked 18

"All the time, not a day goes by where I don't miss her, but she doesn't want me to be sad, she wants me to live a happy life with the women I love," replied Krillen "and that's exactly what I'm going to do". 18 felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again but she blinked them back. Krillen was so positive about the whole thing. If it was her she would hunt down the bastard who murdered her mother and kill him slowly and painfully.

"What about you're father, where's he?" questioned 18. Krillen shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I hope I never see him again, but at least if he comes after me again I'll be able to defend my self". 18 almost laughed. "Defend your self? You could kill him with a flick of your wrist" she said.

"I probably could couldn't I. To bad I refuse to kill people who are weaker than I am" said Krillen.

"What if they were trying to take over the world?" asked 18.

"Come on 18, how many people do you know that are weaker than me and want to take over the world?" asked Krillen. 18 didn't reply and Krillen stood up. He kissed 18 on the forehead and left the room.

18 scooped Marron up off the bed and followed Krillen down the stairs. He was out on the beach sparring with an invisible partner. 18 sighed, it had been ages since Krillen had done any sort of fighting what so ever, and it had been even longer since she had. 17 could probably wipe the floor with her now. She would have to start training again if she wanted to stay in peak condition.

"Krillen" called 18 from the front step. Krillen stopped mid kick and turned to look at 18.

"What?" he asked

"Get over here right now" demanded 18. Krillen walked over to where 18 was standing

"What?" he asked again.

"I want you inside right now" said 18.

"Why?". 18 pointed up at the sky, there were thick black clouds rolling across the sky and the wind was picking up. "I've already got one sick person to look after and I refuse to have you out here in a storm" said 18.

"But it's not even raining yet" complained Krillen.

"I don't care," said 18 "Inside now or else you're sleeping on the couch tonight". Krillen gulped, he didn't want to sleep on the couch, so he followed 18's orders and went back inside the pink house.

***

The kitchen door swung open and Master Roshi walked into the room. He opened the fridge and began to search for something to eat.

"You know Roshi, if you wait a while dinner will be ready" said Krillen without looking up from the potatoes he was peeling.

"But I'm hungry now" whinged Roshi.

"Will you shut up and wait for you're goddamn dinner" hissed 18. Master Roshi quickly shut the fridge and disappeared out the room.

"Nice work 18" complimented Krillen. 18 smiled at Krillen then turned her attention to Marron. She was lying in her bouncer, which was resting on the kitchen table.

"18, are you still in there?" Krillen waved his hand in front of 18's face and she blinked a few times.

"What?" she asked

"That's gonna burn if you don't stir it" Krillen pointed to the pot of rice on the stove. 18 picked up the spoon she had rested on the bench and continued to stir the rice, it wasn't a very hard job and she was determined not to screw it up.

***

"Well I must say you two, that was certainly worth waiting for" said Roshi and he pushed his plate into the centre of the table.

"Is there anymore?" asked Oolong.

"You Oolong, should be grateful you got any at all" said Krillen.

"And since you both enjoyed it so much, I assume you won't mind doing the washing up" said 18 and she got up and left the table. Krillen sniggered at the man and the pig, both of which were several years older then he was, then he also walked out the kitchen.

18 was sitting on the floor feeding Marron a bottle. Krillen sat on the couch behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good" said 18. Krillen smiled and continued to work his magic. .

"Babe" said Krillen a few minutes later.

"Yeah" said 18.

"I wouldn't feed Marron that whole bottle at once, she'll probably bring it all back up again, she did it to me last night" Krillen informed her.

"Alright then" said 18 and she shifted Marron's position so she could burp her. Sure enough Krillen was right. Marron brought it all back up again.

"Yuck," said 18 "there's puke all over my shirt".

"It's alright. You clean Marron up and I'll get something for your shirt" said Krillen. 18 layed Marron down on the rug and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table. Krillen came back in with a wet cloth and wiped 18's shirt clean.

"Maybe we should give her a bath" suggested Krillen.

"That's a good idea" agreed 18 and they both headed off upstairs to the bathroom.

*** 

18 yawned loudly and rolled over. The early morning sunlight forcing her to shut her eyes. She had been sleeping a lot better since Marron had been moved into her room down the hall. 18 snatched the baby monitor off the bedside table and looked at it. There was no noises coming from it but she thought she should check on Marron anyway. 18 got out of bed and headed down the hall to check on her 2-month-old daughter, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Why are you out of bed?" asked Krillen as he came up beside 18.

"Why are you?" asked 18.

"I was seeing where you went" replied Krillen

"Well I was checking up on Marron" said 18.

"Ok, well now you know she's fine, let's go downstairs and have something to eat" as if on cue, Marron began to cry.

"Ha, I knew she was going to wake up" said 18. And she lifted Marron out her cot.

"Bring her downstairs too" said Krillen.

18 looked at the clock, it was almost 9 and Bulma was coming at 10. 18 and Bulma had a lot to do today, it was going to be very busy day.

A/N; Poor Krillen, but at least he's not sad anymore. But just wait to see what I've got planed for him at the wedding, it'll be great, I promise, and not what you'd expect either. ~Deadly Beauty


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN DBZ!!

A/N; Here is the long awaited Chapter 12. Well I don't know if it was long awaited since nobody reviewed chapter 11. Please I'm begging you to go back and read and review chapter 11, I would really appreciate it. I have typed up a few chapters while the site has been down so you should expect 3 or 4 chapters up all with in a few days of each other ok. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 12

"No, no, no, no, no" 18 was quickly getting frustrated.

"So you don't like any of these either?" asked Bulma.

"No!" 18 almost shouted.

"Well let's try over there" said Bulma and she lead 18 off to a section of the shop. Soon a sales lady came to help the two women. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We're after a wedding dress" said Bulma.

"We'll you've come to the right place, we have over 900 dresses to choose from" said the lady. 

"May I ask what type of dress you're after. We have long or short, or skirt and top sets". 18 turned to face the lady and pulled a crumpled piece of glossy paper out of her pocket.

"I want this dress" she said.

"Ah yes, I know just where to get this, please follow me" said the lady. She led Bulma and 18 over to a rack and pulled the dress 18 had been talking about off. "Is this the one?" she asked. 18's face lit up.

"Yes that's the one" said 18.

"Ok, if you'll come with me I'll just take you're measurements so we can make a dress up in your size".

18 tried not to fidget while the lady fussed around with a tape measure.

"So when's the big day?" asked the lady

"I'm not sure, we're thinking in about August, when our daughters just a little older.

"You have a daughter, how old is she?"

"2 months yesterday" said 18 and she pulled another piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here's a picture," It was a shot of Krillen and Marron. "That's my daughter and fiancee". The lady stood up and rolled up her tape measure. "Ok I'm done, you're dress should be ready in 3 to 4 weeks.

"Ok thank you," said 18 and she followed Bulma out the shop.

"Well where too now?" asked Bulma.

"Let's go get some lunch?" said 18

***

Bulma and 18 sat in a small, near empty cafe enjoying their lunch.

"Bulma, can I ask you something?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Bulma

"How would you like to be a bridesmaid?" asked 18. Bulma was so shock she almost chocked on her food.

"Would I? I'd love to" replied Bulma.

"Great" said 18.

After lunch Bulma and 18 drove across town in Bulmas red convertible to a big church.

"Uh Bulma, this place is a little creepy" said 18 as they walked down the big empty isle.

"Tell me about it" said Bulma. Bulma heard a creaking sound and a man walked out a door and the far end of the church.

"Ah hello there, how may I help you?" he asked.

"We were just wondering how much it costs to have a wedding here?" asked Bulma.

"100 dollars" said the priest.

"Ok thank you" said Bulma and they left.

"That was quick" said 18.

"Yeah, there's really not many plans to be made until an exact date has been decided" said Bulma as she started the car.

"I suppose so" said 18. She hadn't got in the car.

"Are you going to get in or not?" asked Bulma.

"Not, I'm going home, and I can fly much faster than you can drive" said 18.

"Ok then, I'll call you sometime next week ok"

"Ok"

***

Krillen heard a loud banging on the door and quickly got up to answer it. Marron was sleeping on the couch and he really didn't want her to wake up.

"Oh my god, what are you two doing here?" asked Krillen, he was absolutely shocked to see Tien and his wife Launch standing at the front door.

"Well" started Tien rather loudly.

"Shhh, talk quietly" said Krillen as he ushered his friends into the house.

"Why?" asked Launch.

"Marron's asleep"

"Maron? I thought you broke up with her" said Tien, he was very confused.

"Not that Maron dummy, my daughter Marron" Krillen informed him trying desperately not to laugh.

"You have a daughter!" exclaimed Launch.

"Keep it down" said Krillen. Launch covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry".

"So anyway, how have you guys been?" asked Krillen.

"Good," replied Tien "we were board so we thought we'd stop by for a visit"

"Where's Chiaotzu?" asked Krillen 

"Sick" said Launch.

Tien and Launch went to have a look at Marron and Krillen went into the kitchen to make some coffees. While Krillen wasn't in the room 18 arrived home.

"Who are you?" 18 asked Launch, the screen door bang shut behind her. "And where's Krillen?"

"1-1-18, what are you doing here?" asked Tien.

"I live here stupid. Where's Marron?"

"Right here" said Launch. 18 walked over to the couch and scooped Maron up into her arms.

"Hi 18, I didn't know you were back" said Krillen as he re-entered the room.

"I just got in. Who's that?". Launch decided to stand up and introduce herself. "I'm Launch, it's nice to meet you" Launch realised she didn't know this women's name

"18" 18 supplied Launch with her name. Launch seemed a little confused at the name, or number, that she had just been given, 18 noticed this and decided to straighten it out.

"My name is 18" she said.

"Oh ok, well nice to meet you"

"Hmmm, likewise I guess," 18 seemed very unimpressed that there was a total stranger in her house. "Krillen, I'll be upstairs" she said and she walked off.

Tien was still a little confused, it hadn't clicked that 18 was Marron's mother yet, so he decided to ask Krillen.

"Hey Krillen, if you don't mind my asking, just who is that baby's mother?".

"What? 18's her mother" said Krillen.

"Ohhhh," Tien said the word slowly as everything began to become clear "I see". Krillen burst out laughing and fell back onto the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't know that" he said, Launch saw the funny side in it and began to giggle. After Krillen had gotten over his little laughing episode Tien continued the conversation.

"So are you two seeing each other or what?"

"We're engaged. I'm going to marry her and I can't wait" Krillen sounded like he was on cloud nine.

"Ah, young love," mused Launch, "Remember when we were like that Tien, all those years ago". Tien blushed. "We haven't been married for that long" he said.

"Well I happen to think 5 years is a very long time"

***

18 changed Marron's nappy and picked her up. 18 didn't like the look of that Launch. She knew Tien, just not very well. But Launch was a total stranger to her. She'd have to ask Krillen about her later. Speaking of Krillen, she had had a great idea while looking for wedding dresses, she now knew exactly what she was going to give Krillen as a wedding present.

*** 

"Babe?" called out Krillen as he walked into the baby's room. 18 looked up from gazing at Marron, "Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Just wondering where you were" said Krillen.

"Where are you friends?" asked 18.

"Oh, they just left" said Krillen.

"We need to have a little chat" said 18.

"Ok"

"We really need to set a date for the wedding" said 18.

"I totally agree"

"I was thinking it should be on a Saturday so how about the 22nd of August?" asked 18

"Sounds good to me" said Krillen. He walked over to 18 and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged him back, just enjoying being close to him.

There was nothing that made her happier than being with Krillen and Marron, they meant the world to her and she wasn't about to give them up. She'd become so used to this kind of life now that she highly doubted she could ever go back to the way she lived before. Stealing what she needed to survive and destroying anyone who got in her way. It just wasn't who she was anymore Krillen had changed her. And she'd get him for that someday. 18's gaze shifted and she found herself staring out the window. It was early evening and the sky was all different shades pinks and oranges. It was one of the nicest days they had had for months. 18 smiled and looked Krillen in the eyes.

"I love you," she said "I'm sorry if I'm not very good at showing you just how much".

"18 I know how much you love me, you show me all the time, you just don't realise it" said Krillen.

"How?" asked 18.

"When you smile at me or just let me hold you like this, or when we kiss. You show me all the time" said Krillen

"I guess you're right" said 18 sleepily, she was really feeling tired.

"Do you need to go to sleep?" asked Krillen.

"Na, I'm ok," said 18 and she pulled away from Krillen "let's go downstairs"

***

A few weeks later Bulma's car pulled up on the island. Krillen and 18 were floating high above the sky engaged in a very serious sparring match. "Hey look Bulma's down, _Oomph_" 18 delivered a fist to Krillen's stomach then sent him plummeting towards the ground he only managed to catch himself mere centimetres away from the sand. He stood up and greeted his very shocked looking friend.

"Hi Bulma". 18 land gracefully on the ground beside Krillen.

"Hi".

"What is it with you people, all you ever seem to do is fight, Vegeta and Trunks are just as bad, and Gohan and Goten." Said Bulma.

"Eh, we can't help it. It's in our blood" said Krillen.

"So are you going to teach Marron to fight too?" asked Bulma.

"No, we don't want her to get involved in all this, we want her to have the most normal life possible, that means villain free" said Krillen.

"But that's no excuse for us to stop, we've already been sucked in, so why stop now" said 18.

Bulma Krillen and 18 all went inside the house and sat down. Master Roshi was sitting on the couch watching Marron, who was lying on the floor holding a rattle. Bulma picked the small girl up and rubbed her tummy.

"She's so cute," said Bulma. "I wish Trunks was still a baby, he's growing up so fast. I'll probably blink and it will be his wedding day, how time fly's" Bulma was speaking mostly to herself now.

"Thinking of having another one are you?" asked Krillen. Bulma sighed.

"I think Vegeta will kill himself before letting me have another 'brat,'" said Bulma. Krillen laughed.

"I think one baby is plenty" said 18.

"Are you saying you never want to have more children?" asked Bulma.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think I'm ready for another one" relied 18.

"I should hope not, Marron's not even 3 months old yet".

Bulma pulled a couple of magazines out of her handbag and tossed one at 18. Krillen groaned.

"Are you still looking at those things?" he asked.

"Yep. If you want you wedding day to be perfect then bridal magazines are the way to go" said Bulma. Krillen took Marron of Bulma and headed into the kitchen, to get something to eat, unfortunately there was nothing. He was going to have to go shopping.

"18, I'm gonna go to the grocery store ok" said Krillen. 18 didn't even look up. "Ok".

"I'm taking Marron" said Krillen

"Ok" said 18 again, she trusted him to take good care of her, why wouldn't she? Krillen walked over to 18 and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, any more than that while Bulma was around and 18 would have sent him through the wall.

"Be back later ok" said Krillen and he headed out to the car.

"Have you picked out a bridesmaid dress for me and Chi-chi yet?" asked Bulma.

"Uh huh, I'll go get the picture" said 18 and she went upstairs, when she cam back she was clutching a small clipping out of a magazine.

"Oh that's beautiful" said Bulma.

18 sighed happily and sunk back into her chair. She rally couldn't wait to get married to Krillen, she was looking forward to it so much. The only problem now was money. Bulma had offered to pay, but Krillen and 18 were determined to pay for the whole thing by themselves. Krillen had some money in savings, about 2000 zenni, but that wouldn't be enough. From what they had worked out so far they were going to need at least 6000. It was the catering that was really costing, with all the sayians that were attending they were going to need truckloads of food. And then there was the dresses and the flowers and the photography and the church and hall for the reception and the limousines. It was not going to be cheap. But 18 wanted this day to be absolutely perfect so she was willing to pay the price.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 18 jumped up to get it, Chi-chi was at the door.

"Hi Chi-chi, what brings you all the way out here?" asked 18

"Just thought I'd drop by. And look, I brought cake"

"Yum" called Bulma from the couch.

"Hi Bulma"

"Where are the boys?" asked Bulma

"Dad's looking after them" said Chi-chi. 

***

Krillen slowly made his way around the supermarket. Just about every second lady in the shop was coming up to him and cooing at Marron. He kept getting question like 'How old is she?' or 'What's her name?'. He'd even had a few people ask him if he was single or not, which in his opinion was a really stupid question. But eventually he got all his shopping done and headed back towards his car. He stacked all his shopping in the boot then strapped Marron into her capsule then he was off.

Krillen tapped his fingers on top of the steering wheel in time with the music coming out the radio while he waited for the traffic light to go green. He was trying to think of a good wedding present to get 18, he wanted it to be perfect, but he had so many ideas of what to get 18 that it was hard to pick just one or two. He knew she liked jewellery, maybe he could get her that silver anklet she was looking at on there last trip to the mall, he also knew how much she loved cloths, perhaps a nice dress or something. But still he wanted to get he something a little more personal than that, but he just didn't know what. It was driving him crazy. The lights turned green and Krillen took off, before to long he was travelling out over the open ocean, Marron was sleeping peacefully in the backseat, but she always slept in the car. The second the car started to move that was it, she was asleep.

***

Almost 2 hours after Krillen left, he was back again. 18 heard his car and got up to help him bring the bags inside, Chi-chi and Bulma also offered their services. They were busy putting the shopping away when Bulma brought up the subject of bachelor parties.

"So Krillen, are you going to have a bachelor party?" she asked.

"No" Krillen replied almost immediately.

"Why not?" asked Bulma.

"Because I don't want one" said Krillen.

"So you're going to spend you last night as a single man at home with only Master Roshi to keep you company?" asked Chi-chi

"I'll be here" said 18. Bulma and Chi-chi looked at 18 like she'd just announced she was becoming a nun.

"No you won't" said Chi-chi firmly

"You're not allowed to see the groom 24 hours before you wedding, it's a rule" said Bulma.

"What kind of a stupid rule is that?"

"18, it's been around for ever, Chi and I both feel very strongly about it, and besides, it won't be that bad, you might even enjoy your self" said Bulma. 18 turned to look at Krillen, she found the whole idea absurd, why wasn't she allowed to see the man she loved, it was just stupid.

"What do you think about it?" she asked.

"Let them have their fun babe, it's just one night. I'll have you for the rest of my life" said Krillen. 

"That's so sweet, I wish Vegeta would talk to me like that. 18 you're so lucky I wish I was marrying Krillen" said Bulma. Krillen blushed a very deep red.

"I know I'm lucky Bulma, you don't need to tell me. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to go and change Marron's nappy" said 18 and she lifted Marron out of the capsule and took her upstairs.

***

18 sighed loudly and rolled over.

"Go to sleep, it's almost 2am" said Krillen as he walked into the dimly lit bedroom, 18 had the lamp on, she flicked it off and lay down.

"I can't" she said. Krillen got in bed next to 18 and asked her "why not?".

"I don't know, I'm just nervous I guess" said 18

"About what?"

"The wedding"

"But that's not for another 3 months" said Krillen

"3 months really isn't a long time" said 18 and she kissed Krillen, a few seconds later he kissed her back.

"Go to sleep" he said. 18 rested her head on Krillen's chest. "Fine" she said

"I love you" said Krillen out of the blue.

"I know, I love you too".

A/N; Please review chapter 11 and 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Deadly Beauty


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; As if any ones actually reading this, but just in case you are, I don't own DBZ. Why are you reading this?

A/N; Hello to everyone who is reading this, I hope you are all good today. In case you forgot it's me Deadly Beauty and I would like to say a really big huge THANK-YOU to everyone who has reviewed this so far, I love reading them all. But you probably came here to read the fic and not the A/N so I'll stop typing now ok. ~Deadly Beauty.

A Helping Hand

Chapter 13

"Krillen do you have to go?" asked 18 sadly.

"Do you want to be able to pay for our wedding?" asked Krillen. 18 saw his point, he really did have to go.

"Ok" said 18, she'd been trying to persuade Krillen not to go ever since she had found out almost 3 weeks ago, but now as they stood out on the beach, under the brilliant blue sky basking in the warm morning sun, she knew he had to.

"I'll only be gone for 4 days babe, not forever".

"4 days is a long time". Krillen kissed Marron on top of her tiny little head. "You look after your mum for me ok," he said. 18 laughed and held Marron just a little tighter.

"Don't hurt your self ok" said 18.

"I highly doubt I'm going to have to worry about that, the only competition I might have is Yumcha, but now I've undergone your special training I don't think I'll have to worry about that" said Krillen, clearly referring to the activities of the pervious night. 18 blushed just a little. "I would hardly consider that training but if that's what you want to call it go ahead" said 18. Krillen looked at his watch then kissed 18.

"I gotta go," he rose up into the sky, holding onto the little capsule that contained his suitcase tightly. "I love you".

"Wait!," called 18 and she pulled her engagement ring off her finger. "Take this". Krillen slipped the ring onto his little finger, blew a kiss at 18, then he was gone. 18 turned and made her way back into the house.

***

Krillen zoomed through air at his top speed. He was heading for a little island just east of Nikki Town, which unfortunately for Krillen was about a 3-hour flight. But he didn't mind he was actually looking forward to participating in the tournament, it had been a long time since he had done any sort of competitive fighting. He was just glad that Vegeta or Piccolo weren't fighting.

Some time later the island came into view. He could see air cars and planes landing in the car park. Krillen landed and began to search for Yumcha's ki, he felt it not to far away and headed off in that direction.

Yumcha was sitting on a bench it his orange gi, holding a can of coke and a hot dog when he saw Krillen, who was also dressed in a gi.

"Yumcha, you shouldn't be eating all that fatty stuff" said Krillen as he sat down next to his long time friend.

"I don't really care, I'm hungry" said Yumcha. Krillen looked around and smiled, the atmosphere here was terrific. Competitors and there families were walking around looking at the stalls or playing the sideshow games. Next to the World Martial Arts Tournament, this was the biggest competition of the year. This was the only tournament of its kind, unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament this one was held over 4 days. With 50 to 70 fights a day, depending on the number of competitors.

"Well should we go check in or what?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah, probably" said Yumcha and they made their way over to the registration desk.

***

Board and lonely, that was two ways to describe 18 at the moment. Krillen had only been gone for 4 and a half-hours and already it felt like a million years had passes. 18 had wanted to go with him, but she had to stay home to look after Marron, there was no way Marron could have gone, no way in the world.

Eventually she made her way back upstairs to her room, it felt like a crime to be indoors on such a beautiful day, but she didn't really feel like being outside. 18 found a packet of photos in the draw of one of the bedside tables and so she decided to have a look. The first shot was the one that used to be in the photo frame. There were a few shots of 18 when she was pregnant and some that Master Roshi had taken of Krillen and 18. There was also a few of Marron in there. Once 18 got back to the first photo she put them back in the packet and picked up the photo frame, which now had a new picture. It was one Roshi had taken of Krillen and 18 a few weeks ago. Krillen was sitting on the front step of Kame House and 18 was sitting on his lap, their hair was blowing around in the wind. It had been a candid shot and there was no real pose. At the time 18 hadn't even been aware Roshi had a camera, if she had known she probably would have hid, she didn't like having her picture taken very much. But still, this was a very nice shot. 18 put the frame down and looked at Marron, who was lying next to 18 chewing on her favourite toy elephant.

"Marron you're not supposed to chew on your toys" said 18 and she took it off her. Marron looked up at her mother with sad eyes and 18 just couldn't help picking her up and giving her a big hug.

***

"Would all participants in the tournament please make their way to the waiting area now?" called a man with a deep voice over the P.A system.

"That's our cue Yumcha, let's go" said Krillen and he and Yumcha headed off to the waiting area, along with every one else.

Krillen looked around the big, crowed room. There must have been 200 people in there at least. Most of them were men but there were a couple of women scatted through out the room. Krillen looked at his list of fights for round one. He was to fight some guy who was just called 'X' in the 22nd match. Yumcha was up against someone called Riley in match 43. Each match was limited to 25 minutes since there were 62 matches to take place in the first round. It was going to take almost all day to get through it all, which was why the tournament was held over 4 days.

"Hey, Krillen, which room are you in?" asked Yumcha as he began to do some gentle exercises.

"11" replied Krillen. Yumcha's jaw dropped, "Me too".

That was another thing, accommodation was provided, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. There were to be 6 people to a room, and although the only furniture in the rooms were 6 camp beds and a chair, it would be fun. In a big coincident Yumcha and Krillen had somehow been put in the same room, which meant they would be put with four strangers. Oh well, they might make some new friends.

A tall man in a bright red jacket and black pants entered the room and everyone fell silent. The man cleared his throat and began, frequently referring back to the notes he had on his clipboard.

"Uh, hello ladies and gentlemen, firstly I want to thank you all for coming out here today, and I wish you all the best of luck. I'm just here to give you a brief run through of the rules. If you fall off the side of the ring; you loose. If your opponent hold you to the ground for 5 seconds or more; you loose. If you break any of you opponents bones; you loose, Please it is in your best interest to play fair and above all have fun and make some new friends" said the man then he left through the same door he had come through. About 5 minutes later the fighting started.

Krillen watched absent-mindedly as the fighting progressed, he would much rather be at home with his family right now, but he was here, so he might as well at least try to enjoy himself. Soon it was time for Krillen's bout against the mysterious X. He pulled 18's ring off his little finger and shoved it in Yumcha's hand .He walked out onto the ring and almost fainted. X was a huge guy, dressed in some sort of spandex that was clearly too small. (A/N: think Mr.Satans helper guy Parushgi, from the cell saga). Krillen gulped and dropped into a fighting stance. It turned out Krillen didn't have to worry, the moment the bell rung he remembered he was part of the Earths Special Forces and knocked X out in one blow. Krillen bowed formally to his opponent and left the ring.

"Yeah, you sure showed him" cheered Yumcha. Krillen blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"It was nothing really," he said sheepishly "can I have that ring back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, here you go. Where'd you get that anyway, did you find it?" asked Yumcha. Krillen laughed as he slipped the ring back on. "It's 18's" he said.

"18's why do you have that robots ring?" asked Yumcha.

"That robot is my fiancee, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that" said Krillen and then he remembered that he hadn't spoken to Yumcha for almost 3 years, he had no idea that Krillen was engaged and had a daughter.

Yumcha's face paled, 'Krillen was going to marry some one who used to be one of their greatest enemies'

"When exactly did all this happen?" asked Yumcha

Krillen smirked "About 10 minutes after she gave birth to my daughter". The next thing Krillen heard was a loud thump as Yumcha hit the floor, out cold.

Later that night Krillen was lying on his camp bed talking to his new friend Kemp, who had won his match earlier that day. Kemp was a big strong man, with lots of muscle, and like Krillen, also had a deep hate for Hurcule.

"So you got your self a woman?" asked Kemp. Krillen rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "Sure do," he replied "you?" 

"I been married for 15 years now," said Kemp "you hitched or what?"

"Na, I'm actually here to try and get the money for our wedding," said Krillen. The door creaked open and Yumcha crept in, he had a big lump on his head from where he had fallen on the floor earlier that day.

"Have you got a picture?" asked Kemp.

"Yeah, I do" said Krillen and he pulled a small photo of 18 and Marron out of his wallet.

"Is that you kid?"

"Yeah, that's our daughter".

***

18 groaned and rolled over, she missed Krillen. She couldn't stop looking at the picture in the frame. She hated being alone, it just brought back unhappy memories, of the few months after cell, before she found her brother, before she even found herself in the jumbled mess that was her mind. Suddenly noises started to come through the baby monitor. 18 managed to climb out her nice warm bed and trudged down the hall to Marron's room. She picked Marron up and began to slowly walk back and fourth, but Marron wouldn't stop crying. 18 changed her nappy and gave her a bottle, but she just wouldn't go back to sleep. This was ridiculous.

"C'mon Marron, go back to sleep" begged 18. Still Marron wouldn't shut her eyes. 18 groaned and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

'Why do you have to be so far away Krillen?' 18 asked quietly. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. It was about then that 18 realised how reliant she had become on Krillen, she had just become so used to having him around to cheer her up when she was down, and to help with Marron and so much more. He made her feel special in only a way he could. He knew almost everything about her. And he had shared his deepest secrets with her, which obviously meant that he trusted her. That was a first, there were very few people on this planet who actually trusted her enough to confide in her. And finally, after how ever many months it was, she was able to tell Krillen how she felt, and she had never been happier. 18 couldn't wait to marry Krillen, the wedding was 2 and a half months away and just about everything was set. The church and hall had been hired, the food was taken care of, and the dresses were being made up. That reminded 18, she, Bulma and Chi-chi had to go get the dresses fitted next Wednesday. 18 looked down at Marron, sometime while she was thinking, Marron had fallen asleep. 18 put Marron in the cot then headed back to her own room, soon she was fast asleep.

***

"Krillen, wake up" came Yumcha's persistent voice. Krillen groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Go away," he mumbled "it's to damn early".

"That doesn't sound like you Krillen, if I remember correctly you always used to be up before the sun" said Yumcha.

"Yeah, well I have a kid now, you have no idea how much I cherish a good decent nights sleep," said Krillen and he sat up "but I guess I'm not going to go back to sleep now".

"That's the spirit, now let's go get some breakfast". Krillen got out his bed, got dressed and followed Yumcha down the hall

In the hall there were rows of long tables. Krillen spotted Kemp sitting by himself on the far side of the room and headed over to join him.

"Morning" said Kemp when he spotted Krillen.

"Hi," Krillen greeted his friend, then he remembered that Yumcha and Kemp and never been formally introduced. "Kemp, this is my long time friend Yumcha, Yumcha this is my new friend Kemp". The two men shook hands before Yumcha and Krillen took their seats.

***

18 slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She figured she might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while she had it. Suddenly 18 heard a loud crash down stairs. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran to investigate the noise.

"What the hell happened in here?" she asked as she burst into the kitchen. Master Roshi was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious and Oolong was holding a frypan above his head. 18 actually found the scene rather amusing.

"It was an accident" said Oolong. 18 looked suspiciously at Oolong then picked Master Roshi up by the collar of his shirt, as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"I really don't care if it was an accident or not, I just want to know what happened". Oolong gulped.

"Well Roshi and I were arguing and things got a little out of hand". 18 rolled her eyes toward the ceiling then headed into the lounge room, she dumped Roshi on the couch and headed up to Marrons room.

Marron was lying in her cot, eyes wide open, and making funny baby noises when 18 walked into the room. She watched Marron for a while before picking her up and taking her into the bathroom for a wash. Once Marron was clean 18 dressed her in a little pink jumpsuit and took her downstairs so she could have something to eat. 18 entered the lounge room just as Master Roshi was waking up, he had a big red lump on his head, which would surely bruise. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle out the fridge then heated it up and gave it to Marron, who sucked hungrily at the bottle until there was nothing left.

***

"C'mon Krillen, it's this way" said Yumcha as he lead Krillen downs many different halls.

"No, I really think it was back the other way" said Krillen, he was beginning to get frustrated with Yumcha.

"Just trust me Krillen, the phone is this way".

15 minutes later, they found the phone. Yumcha had totally lead them in the wrong direction. Krillen growled and vowed to get him back later.

"Ok Yumcha you can go now, I think your match is coming up soon". Yumcha checked his watch then ran off down the hall. Krillen picked up the phone and dialled in the number of Kame House.

***

Oolong walked past the phone just as it started to ring. "Hello" he said

"Hi Oolong, is 18 there?" asked Krillen.

"Oh, hey Krillen" Oolong didn't get to say anything more because the phone was snatched out of his hand. He looked up to see it was none other than 18 who had taken the phone away. He should've known it would have been her.

"Hi Krillen" said 18, she was happy just to hear his voice.

"Hey babe, how ya going?" asked Krillen.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Apart from the fact I miss you, I'm doing great. I'm kinda board though" admitted Krillen. 18 smiled, it was good to know he was enjoying himself. They talked for about 15 minutes. But the phone was a pay phone and Krillen and run out of money to put in it, so he had to go. 18 put the phone down and walked out onto the verandah. 

It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and fluffy white clouds floated lazily over the sparling ocean, she smell of the ocean filled her noes and she could hear the waves crashing up against the wet sand. 18 smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She loved it out here in the middle of no where, it was just so peaceful. She highly doubted she could ever live in the city, she was just so used to the solitude of Kame Island. It was the only place in the entire world where she could just be herself, and she considered herself very lucky to be here. Sighing happily, she turned and made her way back into the house.

***

The crowd at the tournament grew quiet as the two finalist bowed, the listened as the announcer gave out information on either of the two remaining competitors. Then the small bell rung and they were off. The audience could see nothing more but coloured blurs as Yumcha and Krillen exchanged blow after blow. Both as determined as each other to get that 4000 zenni prize money. Before long the two men were flying high above the arena.

"Is that allowed?" called the announcer. Krillen grabbed Yumcha's hand and pinned it against his back, preventing him from moving.

"You know you can't beat me, and I really need that cash, so why don't you just give up now" suggested Krillen. Yumcha twisted around and broke free of Krillen's grip. "I don't think so".

Krillen rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself, I'm going to win this thing eventually".

A few minutes later Krillen slammed into the ring with a loud thud, he got up almost straight away though. Yumcha landed on the ground, panting and out of breath, it was obvious he hadn't been doing an awful lot of training. 'Time to end this' thought Krillen to himself and he charged at Yumcha and caught him off guard. Krillen forced Yumcha to the ground and held him there. 5 seconds later the bell rang. Krillen had won the tournament.

He helped Yumcha up and shook his hand.

"Congratulations buddy, the better man won" said Yumcha as he and Krillen made their way off the ring.

"Na. You just haven't been training"

***

18 was so absorbed in the book she was reading that she didn't hear Krillen land on the island, she didn't even hear him enter the house. So when her engagement ring landed on the page she was surprised to say the least. 18 threw her head back and saw Krillen looking down at her.

"Hey babe" he said. 18 smiled and jumped over the back of the couch and into Krillens open arms, knocking them both back onto the floor.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow" said 18, she pushed herself up off Krillen and helped him up.

"The tournament finished early" said Krillen.

"Did you win?" asked 18.

"Did I win, of course I won, I have the money in my suitcase" said Krillen. 18 kissed Krillen and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank-you Krillen" she said

"For you babe, I'd do anything".

A/N; Please review. Please *Makes big pouty face* I'll give ya a cookie, or if you'd rather, my sister. And now I'm thinking about it, you should go and review all the fics you read while the site was in read-only mode and you couldn't review cause that would be really nice of you and your all nice people. ;) ~Deadly Beauty


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ, I really wish I did but don't. Boohoo. If anyone reading this DOES own DBZ then why the hell aren't you making new episodes for me to watch?

A/N; Not much to say today. Uh, heres a new chapter. And big Maron is in it! Ahh, what the hell is she doing here? Read on to find out ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 14

"Krillen are you awake?" asked 18 sleepily

"No" came Krillen's muffled reply.

"Ok then" said 18 and she rolled over. Krillen threw his arm over 18's waist and pulled her towards him with almost no effort.

"I though you were asleep" said 18 as she rested her head on Krillens chest.

"I am, and you should be to" said Krillen. 18 opened her eyes and looked around the room, eventually her eyes found the clock, it was 7.42 am. That surprised 18, usually they were up with Marron no later than 7.30. 18 wriggled free of Krillen grip, climbed out of bed and headed down the hall. A minute or two later Krillen followed after her.

18 was changing Marron's nappy when Krillen came into the room.

"How are my two favourite girls doing this morning?" he asked.

"Fine" replied 18 without looking up. She stuck down the sticky tabs on the nappy and picked her 5 month old up. Marron started to talk, as Krillen called it, it was really only baby noises. 18 held Marron against her chest and made her way downstairs. Krillen didn't follow them, instead he went into the bathroom.

***

45 minutes later Krillen came into the kitchen. 18 had Marron sitting on her lap, she was looking around the room like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"You don't mind looking after Marron today do you?" asked 18 as she put her coffee cup down on the table.

"Of course I don't mind," replied Krillen "where are you going?"

"I just have a few things to do" said 18, it was clear she didn't want to discuss it any further. 18 stood up, handed Marron over to Krillen and went upstairs. She came back a few minutes later dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a light blue singlet top.

"I should be back before dark, but if I'm not then don't worry about me ok" she said as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tied it up, but she left two bits at the front to hang loose.

"Ok babe, I have plenty to keep my self-busy around here" said Krillen. 18 kissed Krillen and Marron then she left. Krillen heard her blast off the island. He stood up and lifted Marron up above his head, she smiled down at her daddy and made happy squealing noises. Krillen laughed and brought his little girl down for a hug. 

Krillen loved Marron so much, she was such a little miracle. Everything she did amazed him, she was growing so fast, Krillen was scared that if he blinked she would be all grown up and it would be her wedding he would be paying for. Now that was a scary thought. Krillen went into the lounge room and sat down on the couch, lying Marron down beside him he turned on the T.V. he looked down at Marron and smiled, she appeared to be trying to eat her toes. Krillen picked her up and sat her down in his lap, then he put his feet up on the coffee table and began to flick through the channels on the T.V.

***

18 landed just out the front of Capsule Corp at around 10.30. She made her way to the front door and began to bang on it. A few minutes later Bulma's mum came to the door.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Bulma" she said. Mrs.Briefs smiled and lead 18 into a big sitting room. 18 sat in one of the chairs and waited.

Bulma was woken to the sound of someone lightly knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and walked across the dark room, slipping on her robe as she went.

"What do you want mum?" asked Bulma as she opened the door

"I just thought you might like to know that one of your friends in downstairs"

Bulma yawned and rubbed the back of her head "Which one?"

"The blonde one".

"That's 18, tell her I'll be down soon" Bulma shut the door and walked over to the wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitted white tee-shirt with a butterfly on it. She put them on quietly as possible, trying not to wake Vegeta, who was snoring rather loudly. She brushed her hair a couple of times then headed down stairs, yawning again on the way

"Good morning 18, what can I do for you?" asked Bulma as she entered the room, holding a warm mug of coffee in her hands.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your dragon radar?" asked 18.

"Uh yeah sure, I'm not really sure where it is" said Bulma. 18 stood up, "That's ok, I don't need it until Wednesday anyway. I figure if I'm not allowed to see Krillen then I might as well use it then" said 18, she was still finding it a little hard to believe her wedding was only 6 days away.

"Ok I'll have it ready for you on Wednesday morning" said Bulma.

"Thanks," said 18 and she headed for the front door "bye" 18 blasted off into the sky, her next destination, 17's house. 

***

17 was lying in his bed, wide awake, he had no intensions of getting up any time soon, he might not even get up at all. That was one of the great things about living alone in the middle of no-where. There was no one to tell you what to do or how to do it, it was great. 17 sighed happily and looked at the ceiling; yep, this was the sweet life. His thoughts were interrupted only minutes later by someone knocking on the front door.

"What the hell does she want now?" 17 asked himself, knowing full well it would be his sister at the door, who else would it be? 17 pulled on a pair of jeans and ran to the front door.

18 was running over her list of things to do when 17 opened the door

"Good morning 17, how are you?" she asked without ever taking her eyes of the piece of paper. 17 was confused. "Fine" he replied. 18 looked up at him and smiled. "Well are you going to ask me in or not?".

17 blinked. "Yeah, sure" he moved out of the doorway and his sister walked in. 18 shoved the paper back in her pocket.

"I came to ask you something 17, something important" said 18.

"What?" asked 17

"Ok will you give me away at the wedding?" asked 18 not daring to hope.

"Will I what?" asked 17, he hadn't even intended on going to the wedding

"It's usually the fathers job, but since I don't have a father, I was hoping you wouldn't mind" replied 18.

"Well what would I have to do?".

"Not much really, just walk me down the isle and then give a short speech at the reception" said 18.

"Alright then, I'll do it" said 17. 18 jumped forward and hugged her brother rather tightly.

"Thank-you 17" she said, then she went into the kitchen and scribbled down all the details on a piece of paper and stuck in to the fridge.

"Now, the wedding starts at 2, but Krillens going to be there at 1.30 so if you want to go down then you can, but please don't be late" said 18, she knew her brother had a bad habit of not ever being anywhere on time.

"I'll be there, trust me".

"Ok. Well I gotta go, I still got to go and pick up some baby stuff," said 18 "See ya on Thursday" then she blasted off into the sky 

"Yeah, bye" 17 muttered to himself, then he walked back inside the house, he had a speech to write.

***

When 18 arrived back on the island Krillen was out on the beach raking the sand, he hadn't done that for a long time, and 18 could also smell freshly cut grass and when she looked over near Master Roshi's chair, sure enough, the grass was short. 18's gaze shifted back to Krillen, he had taken his top off and his body was glistening with sweat droplets, 18 found it highly attractive.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy" said 18 as she walked up beside Krillen. He dropped the rake and looked up at his fiancee.

"Yep".

"Where's Marron?" asked 18.

"Sleeping" replied Krillen.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go check on her then" said 18 and she disappeared inside the house. Krillen watched her go, the picked up the rake and resumed his task.

18 put the nappies she had brought from the store down on the changing table and went to look at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. She loved to watch Marron sleep, for some reason it made her feel happy, like she was totally at peace with herself. Suddenly 18 had a great idea. She took one last look at Marron then ran downstairs and out onto the beach. Krillen was just finishing raking and was putting everything back in the small shed when 18 came up behind him.

"Hey babe" he said.

"Krillen" said 18. Krillen turned around and looked 18 in the eyes.

"What is it?" he asked

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved you" said 18 sweetly. Krillen was a little surprised, it was very rare for 18 to just come out and say something like that, he felt his cheeks get warm, even after nearly 8 months together Krillen still blushed when 18 told him how she felt. Krillen floated up so he was at eye level with 18 and took hold of her hands, entwining her fingers with his, he gently kissed her "I love you to" he said. 18 smiled, she loved to hear him say that, it made her feel good.

"I need to ask you something" said Krillen.

"Ok then" said 18 

"How would you feel if we invited Maron to the wedding?" asked Krillen.

"Your ex. But why?" Krillen shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno, I guess I just want to invite her, to show her I'm a happily married man". 18 sighed. "I suppose so" she said.

"Krillen kissed her again "Great" he said and he began to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked 18 as she grabbed onto his leg.

"To ask if she wants to come" said Krillen.

"Can't we just send her an invitation like we did with everybody else?" asked 18.

"There's none left, I think I'll just go in person, I should be back at about 6" he said and he flew off. 18 grumbled and went back inside. Oh well. She planned on making Krillen a special dinner, with candles and music, at least now she wouldn't have to worry about Krillen walking in on her.

***

Krillen landed outside a big house in a very expensive part of Ginger town. Krillen never had worked out why Marron had as much money as she did, after all, she was no rocket scientist. He guessed she just scammed it all off poor suckers like Krillen. He made his way up the big driveway and pressed the doorbell. He could hear noises inside and a few minutes later the door was opened to reveal Marron, dressed in dark red leather pants and a silky black mens' style shirt, her long blue hair was curled into tight ringlets and it fell just past her shoulders.

"Oh my god Krillen, what are you doing here?," she asked, she seemed happy to see him "did you come to ask me out again?". Krillen rolled his eyes, how pathetic could she possibly get?

"Who's at the door hun?" called a deep manly voice from somewhere in the house. Maron ushered Krillen into the house, he guessed he was in the lobby.

"It's just Krillen" called Maron. Krillen scowled, just Krillen, he had wasted 2 and a half years on her and he was 'just Krillen'. 

"Krillen. Who the hell is Krillen?" asked the man. Krillen was rather interested meeting this months man, hey, knowing Maron it could have even been the man of the week

"Daniel, don't be rude," scolded Maron "Krillen is a friend of mine".

Krillen followed Maron into a large, stylish and very modern kitchen, where she boiled the kettle.

"So Krillen, you never told me why you came by". Krillen never got the chance to reply. Daniel ran into the kitchen and picked Maron up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed and pounded her fists against his back.

"Put me down, I was trying to talk to Krillen". Krillen buried his face in his hands and groaned why had this seemed like such a good idea?

"I'm still waiting Krillen" said Maron beginning to get frustrated. Krillen looked up at her and smiled.

"I came to invite you and a friend to my wedding" he said.

"What!" Maron shrieked. "How can you possibly be getting married?". She was fuming, Krillen was enjoying watching her, it was funny.

"Well I proposed, then we set a date.." Maron stomped the heel of her shoe down on the ground and Krillen looked up at her.

"I know how you get married, but why?"

"Because I love her" said Krillen, it really was quiet simple, he guessed Maron's small mind couldn't comprehend it

"But your supposed to love me Krillen, remember me Maron, your one true love. Oh wait till I get my hands on her, I'm gonna show her". Krillen and Daniel looked at her, Daniel was shocked at what she was saying, and Krillen was laughing at the thought of Maron actually being able to hurt 18.

"Well are you coming or not?" asked Krillen. Maron growled low in her throat.

"We'll be there, right Daniel". Daniel really didn't want to be involved in this conversation. "Uh sure" he said. Krillen reached over and grabbed a note pad and a pen from the top of the microwave, he wrote all the details down and circled them in red pen. Then he got off the stool and made his way to the front door. Maron followed, her heels tapping on the ground as she walked.

Krillen stepped outside and rose a few feet into the air. 

"Well at least you haven't had a kid with her yet, I suppose that's something" said Maron. Krillen smiled and turned back to Maron.

"Actually I have" then he zoomed off. Leaving Maron on the front step, yelling something at him, he didn't really care, he was to far away to hear anyway.

***

18 lit the candles on the table and waved out the match. She made sure not to burn what she was trying to cook. She could feel Krillens ki approaching the island, she should have dinner ready just in time. 18 picked up the remote and hit the play button on the cd player, soft music filled the room, she had set the table, Master Roshi was watching Marron for a little while, she was asleep anyway, her nappy had been changed and she'd been feed, everything was ready. Now all she needed was Krillen. 18 put the plates down on the table just as the front door was open. 18 left the kitchen and saw Krillen in the lounge.

"Hi babe" said Krillen.

"C'mon dinners ready" said 18.

"Should I call Roshi and Oolong down?" asked Krillen.

"No. This dinner is just for us" said 18 and she took Krillens hand in hers and pulled him into the kitchen.

Krillen was speechless. 18 had gone to so much effort, it really was amazing.

"Sweetheart, this is beautiful, you really shouldn't have gone to this much trouble" he said.

"But I wanted to" said 18. Krillen and 18 sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner, it was really romantic. Once they had finished Krillen stood up, he put the plates in the sink.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Krillen.

"Yes I would" said 18 and she stood up to join him. They danced around the small kitchen to the songs on the cd until someone knocked on the kitchen door.

"What is it?" asked Krillen.

"Marron's awake," said Roshi "and she's interrupting my exercise program" he complained. 18 rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"She's a baby, it's not her fault" hissed 18 as she pushed past Roshi

***

18 made her way through the mess that was Master Roshi's room and picked up her daughter.

"I'm sorry I left you in here Marron, I would have cried too if I was you" said 18 as she tried to make it back through the mess without falling over. In the end she gave up and levitated a few feet off the ground and floated out the room.

A/N; Unfortunately the end of this sucks, but oh well. Hopefully the next one will be better. Please tell me what you think of this in a review. ~Deadly Beauty


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; Once again, I don't own DBZ, if anyone does own them. How much will you sell them for?

A/N; sorry if there are mistake in this, I checked the best I could, but I have a huge lump on top of my right eye and my head is killing me. Mum will kill me if she find out I've been on the computer so I must be quick. Luckily I already had the chapter written and I just have to post it. Anyway on with the chap, it's now the day before the wedding. ~D.B 

A Helping Hand

Chapter 15

18 groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. But the ringing wouldn't stop. So she rolled onto her stomach and picked up the phone.

"What?" she asked the person on the other end.

"I didn't wake you did I?" asked Bulma. 18 looked at the clock it was just after 7.30. "Of course you woke me".

"Well you needed to get up anyway" said Bulma.

"Bulma, I think you've forgotten what it's like to spend half the night awake" said 18.

"Are you looking at Krillen at the moment?" asked Bulma.

"I am now".

"Well stop, you're not supposed to see him today" scolded Bulma. 18 gasped and sat up, causing Krillen to stir and roll over. She had completely forgotten. The wedding was tomorrow! She could hardly believe it.

"18 are you still there?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah I'm still here" replied 18.

"Well I expect you to be here by 10" said Bulma.

"What do I need to bring?" asked 18.

"Just you toothbrush and stuff like that, something to sleep in and something to wear out tonight" replied Bulma. "Are you bringing Marron?"

"I'm not sure yet. Well see you then, bye" said 18 and she hung up the phone. 18 got out the bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

***

"Krillen?" asked 18 as she took a sip of her coffee

"Yeah babe" replied Krillen as he buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Marron, who was sitting quite happily in the highchair.

"You don't mind if I take Marron to the Capsule Corp today do you?".

"I was actually going to suggest it," said Krillen "Yumcha and Tien are coming around later and they will probably bring alcohol. I don't think drunk men and small baby's mix"

"I don't think so either" said 18 as she ran her hand through her still damp hair. She was dressed in a pair of white jeans and a light blue tee shirt. She stood up and took her empty cup over the sink then she went upstairs. Krillen pried the piece of mushy toast out off Marron's hand and took her to get some clothes on.

18 was in Marrons room stuffing things into the baby bag when Krillen came in, he dressed Marron in a cute little pink dress and brushed what little hair she had, then he picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm going to miss you Marron" he said as he brought her back down again. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the head.

"I'm sure she'll miss you too" said 18 as she shoved nappies into the baby bag.

"What time do you have to go?" asked Krillen.

"10 minuets ago," replied 18 "can you go put Marron in the car?"

"Sure thing babe" said Krillen and he left the room.

Outside the sky was a brilliant blue. It was nice and warm. Krillen really enjoyed the spring weather, it was his favourite season of the year. He un-packed the car from its capsule and placed Marron in the baby seat and bucked it up.

"You're so beautiful Marron, you're gonna grow up to look just like your mummy". Krillen heard the screen door bang open and 18 walked out onto the beach. She had a small over night bag on her shoulder and the baby bag in her hand. She put them on the passenger seat and walked over to Krillen.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she said. Krillen wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"I love you".

"I love you too". 18 climbed into the car and buckled her seat belt. Then she started the car and it rose a few feet. Krillen stuck his head in the window and gave 18 one last kiss.

"See you at the church".

"Don't forget to show up," warned 18 "Or I'm gonna kick your ass".

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there" Krillen reassured her.

"Ok. Well bye" said 18 and she zoomed off. Krillen stood on the beach and waved until the car was out of sight, then he turned and made his way back inside in pink house.

***

18 arrived at the Capsule Corporation a little after 10. Chi-chi, Gohan and Goten had arrived just before her, since when she pulled into the driveway they were just getting out their car.

"Hi 18" called Chi-chi. 18 waved at her friend and got Marron and the bags out the car.

"Gohan go and help her" said Chi-chi. Gohan ran over to where 18 was.

"Can I give you a hand with anything?" he asked.

"That would be great" said 18 and she placed Marron in his arms which gave him a big shock. Marron squealed and grabbed onto his hair. "Ow" said Gohan. 18 just laughed and headed over to Chi-chi, who was also carrying a couple of overnight bags. They made their way up the front steps, where Goten was already banging on the door. It swung open and they saw Vegeta.

"Great" muttered 18.

"I heard that" said Vegeta "now do you want to come in or not?"

"Let them in Vegeta" Came Bulma's voice from somewhere in the house. Vegeta rolled his eyes, pushed the door open all the way and walked off. They all walked in and saw Bulma talking to one of the scientist who worked for her. She walked over to her friends and smiled at them.

"I have to go downstairs for a minute, just go in the lounge room and wait there for me" she said and she followed the lab guy down the hall.

"Ok then" said Chi-chi and she put all the bags down and walked into the next room. 18 did the same. Goten ran off to find Trunks and Gohan was playing with Marron on the floor. 18 was watching him, he was pretty good with her, probably from when Goten was a baby. Soon Bulma walked into the lounge room. She threw the dragon radar at 18 "I believe you wanted this" she said.

"Yes I did. You wouldn't mind watching Marron for me today while I go use this?" asked 18

"That should be fine. Just try to be back by 7, that's when we're leaving ok". 18 nodded her head and stood up. "I'll try," she said "well c'ya". 

18 turned on the radar and waited until it located the nearest ball, then she took off in that direction.

***

"I think someone's got a stinky nappy" said Chi-chi as she picked Marron up and spun her around.

"I think you're right Chi," agreed Bulma "she stinks". Chi-chi layed the small girl on the ground and pulled the necessary items out of her baby bag, she changed her nappy and gave her a rattle to play with.

"So Bulma, where are these dressed of ours?" asked Chi-chi.

"Upstairs, 18 chose really good dresses, they're so beautiful. But her dress, oh my god, it's amazing, you'll just die when you see her in it" said Bulma.

"Do you know where 18 went?". Bulma shook her head "I have absolutely no idea Chi, she just went".

Mrs.Briefs came into the lounge room with a big tray of cakes and biscuits, it only took a few seconds for Trunks, Gohan and Goten to sniff them out and come racing into the room.

"Are they for us grandma?" asked Trunks.

"Well I suppose you can have hem if it's ok with you mum's" said Mrs.Briefs. Bulma and Chi-chi both laughed.

"Mum, keeping them from food is like trying to keep a fish out of water" said Bulma. Mrs.Briefs looked down at Marron and smiled. "Well at least you don't eat much".

Bulma sighed and watched the boys devour everything on the tray, she found it hard to believe that one of them was her son. Trunks was so much like his father it wasn't funny. He had Vegeta's eyes and he definitely had his pride but he was smart like Bulma. Bulma smiled, she loved her little boy, he acted tough around his friends, but when it was just him Bulma and Vegeta he was just a sweet little boy who loved both of his parents.

"Don't eat to many sweets boys, you don't want to be sick at the wedding tomorrow" warned Chi-chi.

"We won't get sick mum" said Goten and he flashed Chi-chi a grin that was identical to his fathers. Chi-chi smiled at her sons, they were her last connection to Goku. She missed Goku, but Goten was so much like his father that it was almost like he was there with her, just in mini form.

***

"Got it!" said 18 as she pulled herself out of a cave. She was covered in dirt and her top had a rip in the sleeve but now she had 5 Dragonballs, she placed the glowing sphere in the bag along with the others and pulled out the radar. The next ball wasn't to far away, in fact it was only walking distance, so she set out in search of it. But unfortunately for her, before long she came to a cliff and beyond that was the ocean.

"Great" she muttered, it was clear she was going to have to jump in the water to get the next ball so she put her stuff on the ground and then without a second thought, jumped of the side of the cliff.

The ball was wedged in between some rock, she pushed them aside with out much effort and reached for the ball, once she was holding it firmly in her hands she headed for the surface.

"That makes six," she said to herself and she dropped it in the bag. 18 wiped some water off her face and squeezed some water out of her hair. She was making great time, it was only about 1pm and she only had one more Dragonball to find, so she decided to take a rest for a little while and dry off.

***

Krillen was sitting out on the beach when he saw two figures off in the distance, he stood up and soon it became apparent that the figures where Yumcha and Tien, they were both holding plastic bags.

"Hi guys" he said.

"Hi buddy, you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Yumcha

"No" replied Krillen

"Well that's good, I was a nervous wreck before I married Launch" said Tien.

"That's because Launch is a psychopath" said Yumcha. The next thing he knew, Yumcha's head was in the sand.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my wife like that" said Tien, and he headed for the house, Krillen quickly followed.

Inside Tien placed his plastic bag, which Krillen guessed contained the nights alcohol supply, in the fridge and headed back into the lounge room. Yumcha was just coming into the house, rubbing the red lump on his head.

"That really hurt buddy" he complained.

"You really deserved it buddy" said Tien. Krillen laughed and soon Yumcha and Tien joined in.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Yumcha a couple of minutes later. Krillen shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno".

"Me either" said Tien.

"Let's go get some pizza," said Krillen. Tien and Yumcha looked up at Krillen but they had no better ideas. So they all got up and headed for the mainland.

***

18 was hovering over the busy city of Ginger Town. All the people just looked like moving black specks from where she was. But somewhere in this metropolis was the last dragon ball, apparently she was right on top of it. 18 looked down, she was directly on top of a large building.

"It must be in there" she said to herself and she headed down. On the way past a window about halfway down something caught her eye. 18 stopped dead in her tracks and pressed her face to the window. Much to the amazement of the people inside. Sure enough, on a desk near the window, sat the dragon ball, someone must of found it, thought it was nice and taken it with them. 18 growled and flew down to the ground. Everyone around her was dressed in business suit and she felt extremely out of place but she pushed open the doors of the building and headed towards the Dragonball.

The man was sitting at his computer typing away when he heard a chair creak as someone sat down in it. He looked up to see the girl who had been flying in front of his window only minutes earlier, he was shocked to say the least.

"Can....Can I help you?" he asked. 18 picked up the Dragonball and looked at it for a few seconds. "I want this" she said.

"Uh, why do you want that miss, it's mine" said the man.

"Look, I need this, it's very important, I don't want to make a scene, but I'm going to take it weather you like it or not" said 18 matter-of-factly. The man reached over and took the Dragonball off 18. "I'm afraid you can't have this, I like it too much".

18 reached over and took it back. "Look, I understand that you like it. But I like it more, so I'm taking it," 18 stood up and dropped the ball in the bag. "It was a pleasure to meet you, maybe we'll meet again some day". 18 turned and left the building, heading back into the forest to summon Shenron.

18 arranged the dragonballs in a circle and took a few deep breaths. "I summon you, Shenron" she called. Sure enough, the sky grew dark and Shenron burst out of the center of the Dragonballs. 18 gasped, she had only seen the dragon once, it was amazing to look at something so unbelievably huge. 18 jumped up and flew to the dragon's head, she didn't want to hurt her neck peering up at it.

"I will grant you two wishes" boomed Shenron.

"I only have one" said 18

"Well make it".

"I wish for Krillen mother to be brought back to this plain for one day" wished 18.

"I cannot grant that wish without the guardian of earth's permission" Shenron spoke slowly and extremely loudly.

"Fine, I'll go ask Dende" said 18. Shenron nodded his giant head and went back into the Dragonballs. 18 picked them up then headed for Dende's lookout.

***

"What do you think I should do Piccolo?" asked the young Namekian.

"Dende you are the guardian, not me, it's totally up to you" replied Piccolo. Dende looked across at Mr.Popo, hoping to find the answer there, "I'm sorry Dende, piccolo's right, neither he or I can help you with this".

"But he's just a boy, a 6 year old boy. Why would other world want a 6 year old?"

"Dende, you must remember, he's very sick, you can either keep him on this plain, or move him into other world, it's totally up to you". Dende was torn away from making his heart wrenching decision by the sound of footsteps, all the people who were currently at the lookout looked up and saw 18.

"Android 18, hello. We haven't seen you in a long while" said Dende.

"Dende I need you do to me a favour" said 18.

"What?"

"Well I gathered all the dragonballs and when I tried to make my wish Shenron said he needed your permission to grant it" said 18

"What was the wish?" asked Piccolo.

"I asked to have Kira brought back to this plain for one day and apparently I need Dende's permission" explained 18.

"Who's Kira?" asked Dende.

"Krillen's mother" replied 18.

"Why do you want her back?" question Popo. 18 cocked her head and smiled. "I see you haven't been paying much attention to out little corner of the world," She said "I want her to be able to come to our wedding, it's tomorrow".

"What?!"

"Krillen and I are getting married tomorrow. And I need to go see Marron at Capsule Corp, so can we hurry up and make the wish?"

"Yeah it's fine with me" said Dende.

"Great" said 18 and she tipped the Dragonballs on the ground and summoned Shenron again. Once she made her wish Shenron looked down at Dende. "Is this true, do you give me permission to grant this wish?"

"I do". Shenron nodded his huge head and his eyes began to glow red.

"Wait!" screamed 18. The glow from Shenron's eyes faded and he looked down at 18, "I don't want her to arrive until 9 o'clock tomorrow morning and I want her to be at the front door of the Capsule Corporation, is that clear?".

"It shall be done," said Shenron and he granted 18's wish. 18 smiled. Now her wedding really would be perfect, for her and for Krillen.

A/N; Well what do you think of 18's prezzie for Krillen? I really can't believe I'm up to 15 chapters. WOW. Anyway please review. I've got a really sore head and I think I'm about to pass out. Review will help to make it better. (Next chap will be out in a few days) ~D.B


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; 'Congratulations DB, you've just purchased the rights to DBZ'. Wakes up from the best dream ever and looks around her boring bedroom, the only sound the gentle humming of the computer which her sister has so rudely turned on without asking. DB snaps her fingers and sighs 'Damn'.

A/N; Alright here we go!, Chapter 16 is up and ready. Before we begin I want to say thank-you to AgalaxiaGoddess and Aymei who reviewed several chapters each, Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you and also thanks to everyone else who's reviewed, it means heaps to me. Oh and an extra thanks to Aymei who took the time to read my bio and discover DB's fic of the week, it means a lot to me that you would take the time to check my bio out.

Ok this time around Krillens having a bachelor party and Chi-chi and Bulma are taking 18 out for a night on the town, to a karaoke bar. HAHAHA. And oh no, 18's having cold feet, could she be preparing to call the whole thing off? ~DB

A Helping Hand

Chapter 16

"All right Krillen, how do you want to spend you last night as a single man?" asked Tien as he, Yumcha and Krillen landed in the city and headed towards a small pizza shop. Krillen shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know" he said.

"Lets go to a strip club, lets go to a strip club" chanted Yumcha, getting all excited at the prospect of seeing naked girls dancing around a pole. Krillen and Tien looked at Yumcha, he was so pathetic.

"Yumcha, we are not going to a strip club" said Krillen. Yumcha's face fell. "You guys are a bunch of spoil sports" he said.

"No. We're just not as perverted as you" said Krillen.

"I'm not perverted" said Yumcha. Krillen and Tien tried not to laugh but failed miserably "Yumcha that could be the biggest lie I have ever heard" said Tien.

Soon the 3 men arrived at a small pizza restaurant right in the heart of the city. A waitress came over to them and took them to a small table by the window. The ordered their pizzas and waited for them to arrive.

***

"Hmm, what should mummy wear out tonight Marron?" asked 18 as she pulled about 4 different outfits out of her bag. Her Bulma and Chi-chi were going to see a movie and them they were going to a little bar for a few drinks. She couldn't wait, it was going to be great fun, she just hoped Mrs.Briefs would look after her little Marron all right. Well she wasn't little anymore, well she was, just not as little as she had been. Marron was just over 6 months, half a year old, 18 found it quite hard to believe. Currently Marron was lying on her stomach pushing herself up, she was going to start crawling soon, 18 could feel it in her bones, she could already roll over, and she talked a lot to, of course it was just baby talk though. 18 thought back to those first few months after Marron had been born, to think she was scared of her, it was absurd, to be scared of such a miracle, and Marron really was a miracle. 18 had though it was impossible for her to ever have children, not that she had ever planned on having any. She had planned to live with her brother the way she had been two years pervious for the rest of her life. Now she looked back on it, she didn't know how she ever managed to live like that. Now she didn't think she'd be able to live her life without Krillen in it. How times change.

"Are you ready yet 18?" asked Bulma as she began to pound on the door.

"No" 18 called back.

"Well hurry up" said Bulma and she walked off. 18 quickly decided on a pair of black leather pants and a silky sky blue tank top, which had silver glitter on it. She pulled on her shoes, picked Marron up off the floor and placed her on her hip, then she pulled open the door and headed downstairs.

"Hurray, she ready" said Bulma.

"You look great 18" said Chi-chi. 18 looked at her friends. Chi-chi was wearing dark blue jeans and a black halter neck top, she had a black jacket tied around her waist too. Bulma was wearing a pair of tight blue pants, which flared at the bottom and a white singlet top.

"You both look good to" she said as she moved Marron to the other side of her body. Mrs.Briefs came into the room then. "You girls have fun tonight you hear, don't stay out to late though, you all need to get a good nights sleep.

"Yes mum" said Bulma then she turned to look at Trunks who was sitting on the couch with Gohan and Goten.

"I want you to be good for Grandma while I'm gone ok," said Bulma. "If you're not I told daddy to punish you and I'm sure you don't want that." Trunks nodded his head, he didn't want Vegeta to yell at him "I'll be good".

"And you two be good as well" warned Chi-chi as she looked at her two boys, though she knew they would be.

"Ok mummy" said Goten and he stood up on the couch and gave Chi-chi a big hug.

"And Gohan, make sure you do some homework ok".

"Yes mum" groaned Gohan, he was so sick of homework, it was all he ever did.

"Now, I trust you'll take good care of Marron while I'm gone" said 18

"Of course I will, you don't have to worry about that, I look after Trunks all the time" said Mrs.Briefs.

"Ok then," 18 gave Marron a kiss on the head and reluctantly handed her over to Mrs Briefs, "Everything you'll need is in that bag over there".

"C'mon 18, let's go" said Bulma and she grabbed onto 18's arm and dragged her out the house.

"I'm not sitting in the back" said 18.

"Fine, I will" said Chi-chi and she climbed into the back of Bulmas red convertible.

"I just love this car" said Bulma as she buckled her seatbelt and revved the engine a few times. Then she pulled out the driveway and towards the cinema.

***

Krillen and Tien watched on in disgust as Yumcha flirted with the waitress.

"C'mon, I'll give you a game of pool, the looser has to tell Yumcha we're leaving" said Krillen. Tien quickly agreed and they got up and headed towards the pool table in the far corner of the room.

"You can break" said Krillen.

"All right" agreed Tien. As it turned out, neither Krillen nor Tien were very good at pool, and one game ended up taking nearly 45 minutes, but it was ok, they were enjoying themselves and that was all that really mattered. It wasn't like they had to be home anytime soon anyway, no one was waiting for them there. Krillen doubted if Master Roshi even knew they were gone. Soon the topic of conversation turned to the events of the following day.

"Are you nervous yet?" asked Tien.

"A little" confess Krillen, Tien raised an eyebrow and looked at Krillen, who groaned. "All right, I'm as nervous as hell". Now Tien smiled. "Don't worry, when you see her tomorrow, all the doubt will disappears, all you'll be able to think of is how gorgeous she looks" he said.

"Thanks Tien"

"No probs". Tien aimed his pool cue, he was trying to hit the number 4 ball, but he missed completely and hit the 8 ball, sinking it in the process. "Well I guess you win".

"Which means you have to go tell Yumcha" said Krillen.

"All right" Tien sighed and headed over to the table.

"Yumcha we're going" he said.

"But we just got here" complained Yumcha.

"We've been here for nearly two hours, let's go. If you really have to, you can come back another day" said Tien.

"All right then" said Yumcha and he got up and walked out the shop. Tien took care of the bill then met his friends outside.

"Well what now?" asked Yumcha.

"Now we go home, even if we leave now, it'll be dark by the time we get there" said Krillen.

"He's right," said Tien "Let's go"

***

"What did you guys think of the movie?" asked Bulma.

"It was so romantic" sighed Chi-chi.

"It was too romantic" remarked 18.

"Well I thought it was great" said Bulma

"Me to" agreed Chi-chi.

The movie had been a romantic comedy, not really 18's cup of tea, but she sat through it, most of the time wondering if Bulmas half wit mother was looking after Marron properly. The 3 women headed towards the cinema parking lot and they all climbed into Bulmas car, much to Chi-chi's displeasure she was in the back again. Bulma started the engine and revved it a few times, which caught the attention of a couple of teenage boys, they looked to be about 18 or 19 years old. The started to whistle and hoot at the girls in a suggestive manner. Chi-chi was shocked at there behaviour, if her boys ever did anything like that she would lock them in their room for a week and make them do double the amount of homework. 18 simply rolled her eyes, teenage boys would always be the same, and nothing would change that. Even 17, her own brother, liked to do that to girls he thought were attractive and passes the '17 test' as he called it, he hadn't done that for a long time now though, he had become very secluded, much like a hermit. Unlike Chi-chi and 18, Bulma wasn't the least bit shocked or embarrassed at the boy's behaviour. She stood up and started to wave and blow kisses at the boys, who in return, did it back.

"Bulma! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked 18 as she grabbed hold of Bulma's hand and pulled her back into her seat. Since 18 was so much stronger than Bulma she had no choice but to sit back down.

"I was just playing with them" she replied, and she buckled her seat belt and zoomed out the car park

20 minutes later they pulled up outside a bar, it looked brand new and it just seemed to scream 'this place is fun, so come on in'. So that's exactly what they did. Inside the bar loud music was playing and people were crowed around tables or hanging out at the bar. The strange thing about this bar was the fact that there was an ugly middle aged man standing on a stage in the middle of the room singing extremely off key.

"Bulma!" shrieked Chi-chi, "You never said we were going to a karaoke bar". Bulma shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "I never said we weren't", she grabbed onto Chi-chi's arm and dragged her to the only vacant table left in the building, 18 rolled her eyes and followed after the pair. A waitress came over to the table and took their drink orders then she went to go get them.

"Well Bulma, you brought us here, so now me and Chi expect you to get you ass up their and sing your heart out" said 18.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on it. In fact I bet I can sing better than you can 18" said Bulma.

"Is that a challenge?" asked 18.

"You bet your ass it a challenge" replied Bulma.

"You're on," said 18 "the person who gets the least amount of applause has to buy the next round of drinks. So who's up first?".

"I'll go" said Bulma and she stood up and made her way over to the stage

"Hi I'm Bulma and I'm here with my friend who is getting married tomorrow, her names 18 and she's going to be up here next, but before that I'm going to sing for you." Bulma went quiet as the audience clapped for her and the music Bulma had chosen came on, she was going to sing to Kiss kiss by Holly Valance.

  
When you look at me  
tell me what do you see?  
This is what you get   
It's the way I am  
When I look at you  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Somewhere close to heaven  
With Neanderthal man  
Don't go  
I know you wanna touch me  
Here there and everywhere  
Sparks fly when we are together  
You can't deny the facts of life  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my

Kiss kiss  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
Kiss kiss  
  
You can be mine  
Baby what's your star sign  
Won't you take a step  
Into the lion's den  
I can here my conscience calling me  
Calling me  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
Why don't you come on over  
We can't leave this all undone  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
There's no place for you to run  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
Kiss kiss  
Don't play the games that you play  
You know that I won't run away  
Why're you askin' me to stay  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna get my  
Kiss kiss  
  
If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
I'm behind you  
You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Kiss kiss  
  
You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of a car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
'Cause tonight you're gonna get my  
Kiss kiss  


The music stoped and the crowed clapped and cheered. Chi-chi and 18 stood up and clapped loudest though. Bulma took a bow and jumped off the stage.

"Alright 18, it's your turn" she said as she pulled 18 towards the stage. Bulma grabbed hold off the mic again. "Ok guys here's my friend 18 to sing for you, and don't forget to congratulate her cause she's getting married tomorrow" Bulma spoke to the people in the bar like she had known them all forever. 18 picked her song and took the microphone off Bulma, who got off the stage and went to go sit with Chi-chi. The music came on and 18 began to sing. Everyone was surprised, she had an amazing voice.

You can say what you want about me  
Wanna do what you want to me  
But you can not stop me  
  
I've been knocked down  
It's a crazy town  
Even got a punch in the face in LA  
Ain't nothing in the world that can keep   
me from doing what I wanna do  
  
'Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong  
Live by the code that you gotta move on  
Feeln' sorry for yourself  
ain't got nobody no where  
  
so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
I don't hate it (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues, yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
You can't stop me now  
I paid my dues  
  
So straight back on  
You cannot stop me  
I paid my dues  
  
Now I'm still tested every day  
people try to mess with Anastacia  
gotta nothing in common  
cause I handle mine  
and I thought I better let you know  
  
I'm no punk I can't get down  
I don't give a damn about whose around  
that was just fine 'til now  
  
So I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
Ohh (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues  
Yeah yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
you can't stop me now  
I paid my dues, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Took so long to get me here (here)   
But I won't live in fear (fear)  
You try to steal my shine (shine)  
But first they wanna build you up (up)  
Then they tear you down (down)  
It's a struggle, you try to bubble  
so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Ohh (I made it)  
(Don't hate it)  
Said that's - just - the – way  
(I done made it through)  
(Stand on my own two)  
I said I paid my, I paid my dues  
Yeah  
(Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, paid my dues  
(I done made it through) Ohhh  
(Stand on my own two) oh  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, I paid my dues  
yeah (Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my dues.

18 waited for the applause to die down then she walked back over to the table, sat down and took a sip of her drink, it was Vodka and something else that she wasn't quiet sure of.

"I win" she said.

"I don't think so," said Bulma, "I clearly got more claps than you"

"You did not!".

"Ladies, ladies there's obviously only one way to settle this" said Chi-chi and she got up and walked over to the stage.

"Alright people, here's the deal, my two friends had a little bet and now they can't seem to agree on the winner so if you liked Bulma's song best I want you to cheer now." She waited for the sound to die down before she spoke again, "and if you liked 18 better", once again she was quiet while she waited.

"Sorry Bulma, but 18 won, you owe us a round of drinks".

***  
  
Krillen sat on the couch in the living room watching the 3 drunken men make idiots out of themselves. Yumcha was putting ice cream down his pants, Tien was trying to tell Oolong something but it was to slurred to understand and Mater Roshi had a bucket on his head. God, if 18 was around to see this she'd have a heart attack and ban Krillen from ever seeing any of them again, which in the case of Roshi, wouldn't be all that bad. But all this nonsense wasn't helping to calm Krillen's nerves, then suddenly, out of the blue he had an idea. He stood up grabbed a note pan and a pen then he went out to sit on the beach, he was going to write a poem for 18.

It was a beautiful night, the air was warm and the light from the moon and thousands of stars was enough to illuminate Krillens page so he could see what he was writing, everything around him seemed to have a sliver glow. It was almost perfect. Soon Krillen was writing away, he wasn't much of a poet but he was going to try his best to write something that he could give to 18 before the wedding tomorrow.

"Why aren't you inside?" came a deep voice all of a sudden. Krillen nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked up and saw Piccolo towering over him.

"What are you doing here Piccolo?" he asked, Piccolo sat down in the sand next to Krillen

"Just stopped by to wish you luck for tomorrow" he said.

"You're not coming?"

"I don't think so, to many people" said Piccolo.

"It's only going to be small, about 35 people I think" said Krillen.

"That's still to many for my liking, sorry".

"Hey that's ok" said Krillen. Piccolo looked up at the pink house, all sort of strange noises were coming from inside. "What is going on in there?" he asked.

Krillen just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his page, "I wouldn't have a clue".

Soon Piccolo had to leave, since it was pretty late, but Krillen decided to stay out on the beach for a while longer, he had finished his poem so he just layed back in the sand and gazed up at the beautiful night sky. Of course this was nothing though, compared to the woman he was about to marry, Krillen still didn't fully understand why she had stayed for as long as she had, it confused him beyond all reason, but he loved it. He loved every single second he spent with 18 and he loved every little thing she did. It really was amazing how just one person, could change your life so much and in so many ways. Before her, Krillen had just been a single lonely man in the world, but now he felt like his life had meaning, that he had a purpose, to love and protect his little family the best he could, and he was going to try his very best to do just that.

Standing up and yawning Krillen turned and made his way back into the house, where the 3 man party was beginning to die down. Tien, who was the least drunk of all 3 men, was asleep on the couch, Roshi was flipping aimlessly through the channels on the t.v and Yumcha was slumped up against the wall with a bottle in his hand. Krillen carefully pried the bottle of his hand and threw a blanket over each of the men, they could clean up their own mess in the morning, then he headed upstairs to his room.

The bed felt big and empty without 18 by his side and Krillen tossed and turned restlessly for several minutes before he became comfortable, he didn't know how he'd ever managed to sleep before he met 18. Krillen glanced at the clock, it had just gone one a.m., he knew he should get some sleep, but with the amount of excitement and nerves flowing through his body he doubted he would get any at all.

***

18 was thrashing her arms around hopelessly trying to fight off the worst dream she had ever had. She was screaming and shouting and tears were streaming down her face. Then all of a sudden her crystal blue eyes snapped open, and 18 sat bolt upright and screamed. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was. Her breath was coming in short uneven gasps and she was shaking like mad, and from the scream she had just emitted it was amazing Marron hadn't woken up, since she was sleeping in a port-a-cot on the other side of the room, but someone had because the door creaked open and the light flicked on. 18 turned her head and saw Chi-chi making her way towards the bed, with a very concerned look on her face.

"18 are you alright? I heard you screaming". 18 looked at her friend and wiped a few tears off her face.

"I can't marry Krillen" she said, as the realisation dawned on her. Chi-chi sat on the bed and looked her friend straight in the eyes. "Why not?" she asked.

"I just had the worst dream, I killed Krillen and Marron and I was enjoying it and my brother was there telling me to keep going. I was drenched in their blood and," 18 stopped for a few seconds "Oh Chi-chi, it was so horrible".

"18 that doesn't mean you can marry Krillen, it was just a nightmare, you just have cold feet that's all". 18 climbed out of the bed and walked to the other side of the room, amazingly enough, Marron was still sleeping peacefully. She allowed a small smile to spread across her face then she turned to look at Chi-chi.

"It better only be cold feet Chi-chi" she said.

"It is, trust me, every single girl gets it before their wedding, you could almost say it's natural. Now what do you say we go back to sleep, I'd hate to think what Vegeta would do to us if we woke him up"

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later" said 18, Chi-chi nodded her head, turned off the light and left the room. 

18 sighed and rested her head against the pillow, she was to excited and nervous to sleep and she had every right to be, after all, it was her wedding day.

A/N, Lookie, 16 chapters and still no wedding, how much can I possibly stretch this thing out. Don't worry thought, I promise the wedding is in the next chapter ok. What did you think of the songs I chose? PLEASE review, it means so much to me. Thanking you in advance ~DB


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; if I owned DBZ I most certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I do however own Kira and the idea of Kira, so please don't steal either of these things off me.

A/N; Well I promised the wedding in this chapter and since I never break a promise here it is, a nice long wedding chapter just for you guys. I want to say thanks to everybody who's reviewed, plus my new reviewers (yes there are a few of you) and the people who sent me e-mail's. I love to get e-mail from you guys and I always reply, since I love making friends with all of you. ~D.B

A Helping Hand

Chapter 17

That morning 18's ears woke up before the rest of her body and the first thing she heard was Marron crying. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed to tend to her daughter.

"Good morning Marron," she said as she picked the small girl up and opened the curtains, outside the sky was a brilliant blue and 18 couldn't help smiling, today was going to be perfect, she just knew it.

***

Downstairs Chi-chi was already awake and preparing a feast, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were sitting as patiently as they could at the table. Today was 18's special day and Chi-chi was doing her part to help make it extra special. Soon 18 walked into the kitchen dressed in a blue tank top and white sweat pants.

"Good morning everyone" she said happily.

"Morning" replied Chi-chi. 18 handed Marron to Gohan, who was all too happy to be able to play with her and went to make some tea.

"Are you still nervous?" asked Chi-chi. 18 shook her head, "Yeah, I am, but I'm so excited". Chi-chi smiled at her younger friend and took her hands and gave them a little squeeze, "You'll be just fine, trust me".

Bulma came into the kitchen then, dressed in a fluffy pink dressing gown, Vegeta had his arm around her waist but he quickly removed it when he remembered that there were other people at Capsule Corp.

"So how is everyone this morning?" asked Bulma as she jumped around the kitchen like a teenager who had just found out that their favourite band was going on tour.

"Whoa! Calm down Bulma your gonna explode" warned 18. Bulma stopped and sat on the bar stool behind the bench. "I'm sorry, I just love weddings so much".

***

Krillen rolled over and opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to remember why 18 wasn't next to him but when he did he jumped out of bed and practically flew down the stairs to wake his friends. 

"Guys, guys wake up right now!" demanded Krillen. The only reply he got where a couple of annoyed groans. He let out a frustrated groan and pulled open the curtains, which just annoyed Yumcha, Tien and Roshi even more, they all had massive hangovers. A few seconds later the phone rang.

"Hello, Krillen here".

"Go to the medicine cupboard" Krillen looked around the room, extremely confused, but he went anyway.

"Now, grab the green jar," Krillen reached for a jar "No not that one, the one next to it." Krillen looked around again but he still couldn't see anyone. "Now give one of those to each of the guys and they'll be right as rain" said the person then the line went dead.

"That was odd" said Krillen to himself as he headed back into the lounge room to give the guys the medicine.

Tien sat up and rubbed his head, soon Yumcha and Roshi were up too. Krillen came into the room with 3 hot cups of coffee and forced each man to drink them, then he made them all go out and stand in the ocean for 10 minutes.

***

18 looked up at the clock and almost dropped Marrons bottle, it was 10 to 9. "Um, I should probably tell you guys that someone in going to be here in about 10 minutes".

Bulma and Chi-chi looked up from their breakfast, "Who?" asked Bulma.

"Her names Kira, she's Krillens mother"

"I didn't know she lived around here" said Chi-chi.

"Well that's the thing, she doesn't. I wished her back from other world" Chi-chi and Bulma nearly chocked on their breakfast.

"You what?"

"It's only for today, it's my wedding present for Krillen," said 18 "And if you don't mind I'm going to go and wait for her"

18 stood out on the huge front porch of Capsule Corp, she was carefully studying her nails. She'd been waiting for around 10 minutes now and Kira still wasn't there, 18 walked down the steps and onto the grass, she could she Mrs.Briefs watering her plants and the cat walking around her feet, but no Kira. Now that 18 thought about it she didn't really know what she was looking for, all she knew was that she had long brown hair and green eyes. All of a sudden 18 felt the air around her move and then a figure started to materialise on the front step, 18 took a few steps backwards and waited for the person to fully appear.

Kira looked around stunned, one second she had been in other world and now she was standing here, how did that happen?

18 blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Kira really was as beautiful as Krillen had said "Kira?" asked 18 as she made her way up the steps. Kira jumped back, she looked scared, "Keep away from me!"

"Hi, my name's 18, I can explain why you're here," she said "you don't need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you". 18 paused for a few seconds, she never would have imagined herself saying something like that.

"OK, explain".

"There are these things called Dragonballs," 18 began "if you collect all seven of them you will be granted any one wish. Well I wished you back to this plane for one day".

"And what did you say you name was again?" asked Kira.

"I'm 18" she held her hand out and Kira briefly shook it

"18, what kind of a name is that?"

"It's a long story, you wouldn't care for it" replied 18 honestly.

"And why did you wish me here? I've never met you, I have no idea who you are". 

18 smiled, "I wanted you to come to my wedding" said 18. Kira cocked her head and looked at 18 strangely "Why?".

"Because I'm marring you son, Krillen and I are getting married today" announced 18 happily. Kira's mouth dropped open and she stumbled backwards. "Are you lying to me?" she asked suspiciously. 18 shook her head, "Of course I'm not lying to you, I brought you here so you could see Krillen's wedding, he doesn't know about it though, it's a surprise. I know how much he misses you and how happy he's going to be to see you. But what do you say we go inside and I'll explain it to you a little better".

"Bulma, Chi-chi, she's here" called 18 as she walked into the kitchen, Kira followed closely behind.

"Oh my god," said Bulma and she stood up, walked over to Kira and gave her a hug. "It's so good to meet you, I'm Bulma". Kira just smiled and nodded.

"I have someone else I'd like you to meet," said 18 "You interested?". Kira looked at 18 "Yeah sure I suppose so".

18 walked over to Gohan and took Marron off him, then she made her way back over to Kira.

"This is Marron, she's your grand-daughter". 18 handed Marron over to Kira who immediately covered her in kisses. "Oh she's so precious, I don't believe it".

18 took a step back and watched on happily, "Well it's true, it's all true".

"Wow, she's so beautiful" commented Bulma quietly. Chi-chi nodded her head in agreement.

"Mummy, who's that lady?" asked Goten, who had been quiet all morning.

"That's Krillen mum," replied Chi-chi "Her names Kira".

"Ohhh," Goten drew out the word slowly, "I never met Krillen's mummy before".

***

"Yumcha, will you hurry up in there please?" asked Krillen as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"God just hold on, we've got all day" replied Yumcha.

"We have four hours" said Krillen and he stormed off down the hall, 18 would kill him if he was late.

"Krillen, can I come in?" asked Master Roshi as he poked his head into Krillens room.

"Yeah sure". Master Roshi came and stood in front of Krillen, "Relax," he said, "everything will be fine ok, your just nervous that's all". Krillen groaned and fell back on the bed, "I just want today to be perfect, that's all and I can't even get in the damn shower". Master Roshi chuckled to himself and left the room.

15 minutes later Krillen finally got into the bathroom, he had a shower and got all nice and clean. Then he dried himself off and put on his brand new black tux. He thought he looked pretty smart, hopefully 18 wouldn't think he looked to bad either. Then he headed downstairs to wait until it was time to go to the church.

Yumcha and Tien were sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the t.v when Krillen came into the room.

"What's the time?" asked Krillen. Tien looked up at the clock "11.45" he said. Krillen sat in the chair on the other side of the room and sighed, "Is that all?"

"Fraid so buddy, we're not leaving for another hour yet" said Yumcha. Krillen rolled his eyes. He had to be at the church by 1.30 since the wedding started at 2 and it was going to take a little over and hour to get to the church. Krillen got up and went to look for something to do, he checked he had 18's ring, put some dishes away, put on a load of washing, checked for the ring again. The time just seemed to be passing way to slow.

***

By 10.30 the whole 3rd floor of Capsule Corp had been transferred into wedding central. Bulma and Chi-chi were locked away in Bulma's bedroom putting on their dresses and 18 and Kira were in a room down the hall.

18 really had chosen them beautiful dresses to wear, they were sky blue, went all the way to the ground, had thin shoulder straps and they weren't overly tight but they hugged their figures just right. Bulma had her hair up in a ponytail but she had curled the ends into tights ringlets, she had left a few strands hanging around her face though. Chi-chi's hair was done up much the same way, except her hair hadn't been curled so tightly, it was just nice and wavy.

All of a sudden both girls heard a scream coming from down the hall, without even thinking about it they dropped everything they were holding and rushed to see what the problem was.

"18 what's wrong?" asked Bulma as she and Chi-chi burst into the room. 18 was walking around the room, holding onto her dress so it didn't touch the ground to much, but it puffed out at the bottom, making it quiet hard to hold all of it.

18 stopped, dropped the part of the dress she was holding and turned to face her friends. "I can't find my other shoe!". Bulma and Chi-chi looked at one and other with relieved expressions.

"18 is that all?," asked Chi-chi as she walked over to her friend, "you couldn't call it your wedding day if you didn't have at least one problem". 18 sighed and looked over at Kira. She was wearing a full length red dress that Bulma had leant her, it fit perfect and she was happily playing with her grand-daughter. 18 was glad she had wished her back.

"You wanna know something?" asked Chi-chi.

"Sure why not" replied 18.

"When Goku and I got married, Goku didn't even know what marriage was" said Chi-chi.

"What?" 18 sounded absolutely shocked.

"It's true, he thought it was a type of food"

"And Vegeta showed up nearly 3 hours late at our wedding," said Bulma from her spot in the doorway. "See 18, this isn't a serious problem, will just have a thorough look for it, trust me, it will turn up"

20 minutes late, the elusive missing shoe did turn up. It was a strappy white heel, which 18 had nearly had a heart attack over. Now she was carefully slipping her foot into the shoe and doing up the buckle, then she stood up so everyone could admire her.

"Wow 18, you look so gorgeous, Krillens gonna die when he sees you" said Bulma.

"He'd better not". 18's dress was pure white, the top half was very tight and had no straps and when the right light shone on it you could see the tiniest hint of something sparkly. The bottom half of the dress fluffed out in all directions, but a little more at the back than the front, the whole dress was made of beautiful soft silk. 18 had a small tiara on her head and all her hair was piled up on top of it, all that was left to do was to attach the veil.

"Would you like me to do it?" asked Bulma as 18 fiddled with the piece of see through white stuff.

"Ok" said 18 and she sat down at the desk. Bulma attached the veil and 18 stood up again, it fell to about half way down her back.

"Ok have we got all the required items?" asked Chi-chi

"Required item?". Bulma looked at 18, "Yeah, Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue".

"Well new is the dress" said 18

"Blue can be your eyes" said Chi-chi.

"Borrowed is the necklace" said Bulma referring to the diamond necklace she had lent 18 to wear.

"Now all we need is old" said Chi-chi more to herself than to anyone else.

"But I only have one old thing on me and I don't really think that's going to be appropriate" remarked 18.

"What?" asked Bulma.

"I have a tattoo, it's from before" that was all 18 referred to her life before Gero as now.

"You have a tattoo?," Bulma's eyes where huge "Of what?"

"It's my lucky star," replied 18 "But that doesn't solve our old problem".

"I have something old," came a quiet voice from the corner of the room. Kira carefully layed Marron down on the bed and walked over to the 3 women, she pulled an old silver bangle of her wrist and handed it to 18. "I know it's not much but.." 18 never let her finish.

"Kira it's beautiful, thank-you" she said. 18's whole body suddenly felt warm

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mrs.Briefs stuck her head in the door. "The photographer is here," she said.

***

"Can't you drive any faster?" asked Krillen from his spot in the passenger seat. Yumcha, who was driving, looked across at his nervous friend and had to laugh. "Calm down buddy, if I drive any faster we'll get pulled over, then we really will be late. Yumcha turned off the street he was on and he came to a main road, "Now if I'm correct, which I am, the church should be about 3 minutes up the road. Do you think you can handle that Krillen?". Yumcha looked in his rear view mirror so he could see the 3 occupants of the backseat. "You guys right back there?" he asked.

"We're cool" replied Tien.

A few minutes later Yumcha's car pulled up in the parking lot of the church. Krillen was out the car before the engine was even off. Once Yumcha, Tien, Master Roshi and Oolong were all out the car they made their way up the 20 or so steps to the church.

"Do I really have to were this stupid suit?" asked Oolong as he tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Oolong if I have to wear one than so do you" replied Master Roshi.

Krillen entered the foyer of the church and looked around. There was a big set of wooden doors, which he'd just come through, and another identical set which he presumed lead into the actual church. There was also another door, which was much less fancy, and just as Krillen looked at it, it opened and the priest stepped out.

"Ah hello there, I though I heard voices, I'm Father Matthews". Krillen shook the mans hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Krillen, and these are my best men Yumcha and Tien," Krillen indicated to each man, "And this is my long time friend and teacher, Master Roshi".

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I know today will go well for you". Krillen smiled then he pushed open the double doors and walked into the church.

He was amazed to say the least. The church was huge, and had an eerie feel to it. The isle was covered with plush, dark blue carpet and the seats all had baskets of blue and white flowers on them. Krillen made his way up the isle looking around the huge church in awe, he was convinced that at least 3 Kame Houses could fit in here easy. He arrived at the end of the isle and walked up onto the raised platform. Krillen closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Woah! What are you doing to me Krillen? Launch is going to kick my butt when she sees how fancy this place looks. She'll probably divorce me just so we can re-marry in a place like this" said Tien as he came to join his friend.

"Hey, don't blame me, this is 18, Bulma and Chi-chi's doing" said Krillen as he made his way back to the door, he stopped when something caught his eye.

Near the door was a wicker basket, which contained some small books, they were all almost identical, the only difference being that some where blue and where white. Krillen picked one up at looked at it. On it were the words 'Krillen and 18' in big letters at the top then underneath it 'Married 22nd August 2002'.

It was plain and simple. Krillen flipped through the pages of the book, there were the vows he and 18 were to recite a poem that Gohan was going to read, stuff the priest was going to say. Then a little section 18 had written on the last page, it was basically thanking everyone for coming to the wedding.

Krillen placed the book back in the basket and headed outside to get some fresh air, he was suddenly feeling a little light headed.

"I see you made it" came a voice. Krillen looked up and saw 17 landing on the ground. He was dressed in a black tux and had his hair pulled back into a low, loose, ponytail.

"I see you made it" said Krillen. 17 just nodded his head and leaned against the closed door.

"Hey Krillen, you out here?" asked Master Roshi, he spotted 17 leaning against the door and quickly headed back inside. 17 couldn't help the small smile that found it's way onto his face, at least someone was still scared of him.

***

"Ok just hold it there," _Click_ "That was perfect" spoke the man from behind his camera. 18 rolled her eyes, she'd had enough photos for now. "Can I get up now?" she asked as politely as possible, she was running out of patience fast. The photographer smiled, "that'll do it, you can get up now". 18 got up off the bed and immediately walked over to Kira and took hold of her daughter.

"Hello Marron, are you being a good girl for your grandma?" she asked her little girl. Marron squealed and tried to grab hold of 18's veil, 18 however, quickly moved Marron out of the way, by holding her at arms length, "No no no sweetie, if you do that, mummy will be mad at you". 18 looked across at Bulma and Chi-chi and smiled nervously at them. She handed Marron back to Kira and went to talk to her friends, just then Mrs Briefs chose to stick her head in the door, she was wearing a white shirt and a full length, pale pink skirt. "Your ride is here" she said.

18 looked at her friends and bit her lower lip.

"Don't do that 18!," said Bulma, "You'll smudge you lipstick.

"What is this?" asked 18 as she walked down the front path of the Capsule Corp, towards a stunning white horse that had a carriage attached to it.

"Surprise!" said Bulma and Chi-chi at the same time. 18 turned to look at her friends and she couldn't help laughing, "This is so cool" she said.

"Now you 2 be good ok and I'll see you at the church" Bulma told her two babies, in all honesty, she trusted Trunks more than Vegeta to behave. Chi-chi looked at her boys, "You heard what Bulma said. Do what Mr and Mrs.Briefs tell you please" said Chi-chi.

"We'll be good mum" said Gohan. Chi-chi bent down and gave her two boys a big hug, "I know you will.

"Now, I want you to look after her, and Vegeta is not to go anywhere near her. Is that clear?" 18 asked slowly. Mrs.Briefs nodded her head, "don't worry, we'll look after her just fine, see you at the church". 18 gave Marron one last kiss and a big hug then handed her over to Mrs.Briefs. The she climbed into the carriage, Kira was already in there, and she sat down next to her.

"This is nice isn't it" she said.

"Yeah" replied Kira, she sounded a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked 18.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about seeing Krillen again that's all. Has he changed much?"

"He's the most sweetest person in the world. You have no idea how much he's done for me. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.".

Chi-chi and Bulma finished saying goodbye to their sons and climbed into the carriage too. Once they where sure 18's dress wasn't hanging out the door, it was shut. The man told the horse to go and they were on their way.

***

Soon the guest started to arrive. First was Launch, she greeted Tien with a kiss, Yumcha with a friendly hello and there was a big hug and a congratulations for Krillen. Soon some monks from the temple arrived, they were the few Krillen had made friends with, since they were only one or two years older than he was, there was about 6 of them. Then the big Capsule Corp 4X4 pulled up. First out was Vegeta, who had been driving. Mr.Briefs climbed out the passenger side. Krillen chucked to himself when he saw Vegeta dressed in a tux. He watched on as Vegeta opened the back door and helped Trunks and Goten out, since the car was so high off the ground. Next Gohan jumped out, he saw Krillen at the top of the steps and ran up to greet him. Last out the car was Mrs.Briefs and she was holding his precious little Marron. Krillen's smile grew so wide at the site of his daughter that he thought his face would burst.

"Look Krillen, we made it" said Gohan as he climbed the last few steps.

"Hurray, is 18 on her way?" asked Krillen

"She should be about 10 minutes away, and let me tell you she looks beautiful" said Mrs.Briefs as she came up next to Gohan. Krillen immediately took Marron off her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much firefly," he said. "Hello Mr.Briefs, Vegeta" glad you could both make it. Mr.Briefs nodded his head and Vegeta just grunted and made his was inside the church to sit down.

The next person Krillen noticed coming up the steps was dressed in a ridiculously short pink dress and matching heels, her long blue hair was hanging loose. The man Maron was with wasn't the one from the house a few weeks ago, he had had black hair and dark eyes. This time the guy was a blonde with green eyes he looked rather classy, with not to many muscles, but he wasn't totally lacking them. 'Business guy' Krillen thought to himself.

"Hello Maron, glad you could be here" said Krillen as he held out his free hand, Maron and her new boyfriend both shook it. 

"Oh my gosh," squealed Maron when she spotted the little girl in Krillens arms, she was dressed in a little white dress and matching booties, "What's her name?".

Krillen felt his cheeks go red, "Uh, her name's Marron" he said.

"Oh wow, her names my name".

"Uh yeah, now if you just go through there, Oolong will show you to your seat".

"Who was that?" snorted 17 once Maron had disappeared into the church.

"My ex, and before you say anything, 18 knows she's coming and she's fine with it".

"Speaking of my sister, you better get you butt inside. Look". Krillen looked up the street and sure enough the horse and carriage was coming closer and closer.

"Oh man, this is it" said Krillen and he ran inside before his legs wouldn't allow him to move.

Inside a silence fell over the small crowd as Krillen ran up the isle. He spotted Gohan next to the Ox King in the second row, lucky Ox King was sitting in the very corner, so he wasn't in to many peoples way.

"Gohan, I want you to go outside and give this to 18 for me ok," said Krillen and he pulled a small piece of paper out his pocket "and tell her I love her". Gohan nodded his head and dashed out the church. Krillen took a deep breath and took his place next to Yumcha and Tien at the front of the room.

18 was hugging her brother when she saw Gohan running down the steps.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Chi-chi.

"Nothing, I just have something for 18, that's all," Gohan handed 18 the piece of paper, "And Krillen says he loves you" 18 watched Gohan go then unfolded the paper and read it.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Bulma after a few minutes

"It's a poem Krillen wrote for me" replied 18.

"Well are you going to read it or not?" Bulma asked again

"All right all right," said 18 

"Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong.  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control.  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start." 18 sighed as she finished and she looked across at Kira, who was wiping tears off her face.

"That's so beautiful" said Chi-chi

"Let's go get you married" said Bulma.

"Wait," said 18 "We need to get Kira inside first, I don't want Krillen to see her till after we are married, it's all part of my plan, she need's to sit in the back row"

"I'll take her in" said 17 and he took hold of Kira around the waist and disappeared. Less than 3 seconds later he was back.

"Did Krillen see?" asked 18

"Nup"

***

The wedding music came on and Krillen felt his heart stop. First to walk down the isle was Chi-chi, then Bulma, who winked at Krillen to wish him luck. Then the music changed and 17 appeared in the doorway, and holding tightly onto his arms, was 18. Krillen felt his mouth go dry, he had never in a million years imagined that someone could look so amazingly beautiful. Krillen was sure he had died and gone to heaven. But with every step 18 took he felt his excitement grow to the point where he felt he was going to explode. Then she was there, standing right in front of him. 17 quickly lifted her veil up and gave her a quick peck on the check. Then he sat down. Krillen took 18's hand and they took a few steps forward to the priest.

For Krillen most of the ceremony passed in a blur, he was to lost in 18's eyes to be really thinking about anything else except how beautiful she was. Occasionally he would sneak a peak at Marron, who was sitting on Mrs.Briefs lap right in the front row, but that was it. Amazingly enough he remembered to respond in all the right places and soon it was time for him to say his vows.

"I, Krillen take you, 18, 

To be my wife, 

Knowing in my heart that you will be 

My constant friend, 

My faithful partner in life, 

And my one true love. 

On this special day, 

I give to you 

In the presence of God and all these witnesses 

My pledge to stay by your side as your faithful husband 

In sickness and in health, 

In joy and in sorrow, as well as 

Through the good times and the bad. 

I promise to love you without reservation, 

Honour and respect you, 

Provide for your needs as best I can, 

Protect you from harm, 

Comfort you in times of distress, 

Grow with you in mind and spirit, 

Always be open and honest with you, 

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Krillen spoke slowly and steadily without a hint of doubt in his voice.

18 couldn't believe it, she was finally here and doing it. She was marrying Krillen, and it was perfect, just the way she had imagined it. She was trying not to cry and so far doing a pretty good job. Right now her world consisted only of her and Krillen, they where the only two people who mattered right now, she quickly stole a glance to her left and saw both Chi-chi and Bulma dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Suddenly she heard someone say her name and she realised it was her time to say her vows.

"I, 18, take you, Krillen, 

To be my husband, 

Secure in the knowledge that you will be 

My constant friend, 

My faithful partner in life, 

And my one true love. 

On this special day, 

I give to you 

In the presence of God and these witnesses 

My pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife

In sickness and in health, 

In joy and in sorrow, as well as 

Through the good times and the bad. 

I promise to love you without reservation, 

Comfort you in times of distress, 

Encourage you to achieve all of your goals, 

Laugh with you and cry with you, 

Grow with you in mind and spirit, 

Always be open and honest with you, 

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live." 18 really did have to fight back the tears as she spoke those words.

The priest looked at Krillen and smiled. "Do you Krillen take 18 to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Krillen smile was so wide he thought his face would crack, "I do"

"And do you 18 take Krillen to have and to hold till death do you part?" the priest asked 18.

A single tear slipped down 18's face and she took a quick glance at the back of the room where Kira was sitting looking as proud of her son as she had ever been. "I do".

"Well then, without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Krillen felt his joy bubble up and spill everywhere where, he was just a little to short to reach 18's face so he decided to float up to meet her. He pulled back her veil and brought his lips to hers, for their first kiss as a married couple. When they finally pulled away Krillen whispered into her ear, "We did it. We're finally married." 18 smiled at him and they made their way outside.

Once they were safely at the bottom of the steps they were showed with confetti, a small circle formed around them and they greeted each person the came to, never once letting go of each other's hand. After a few minutes 18 spoke to him.

"I have a surprise for" she said.

"Really what?" asked Krillen.

"You just wait right here ok" said 18 and she pushed her way through the group and walked off.

"Where's she going?" Krillen asked Bulma, he missed his wife already.

"Just wait and see, you're gonna love what she's got for you"

A few minutes later 18 came back. "Ok, shut your eyes and no peeking" she said

"Whatever you say sweetheart" said Krillen and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. 18 told Kira to stand in front of her so she would be the first thing Krillen would see. Kira was so nervous but so incredibly proud of her son.

"Ok open up" said 18.

"OH MY GOD!," Krillen practically screamed and he flung himself into his mothers arms, "Is it really you mum?"

"Oh Krillen, I love you so much" said Kira, tears spilling down her face. Krillen was in much the same state. They stayed locked in their embrace for nearly 10 minutes, mother and son. All the while 18 found comfort in her brothers arms, who was all too happy to give her a big hug. After a few more minutes Krillen came over to 18, who was alone now. Krillen wrapped his arms round her so tight she thought she would burst.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said "You have no idea how much this means to me". 18 pulled Krillen close and gave him a kiss, "I'm glad you like it, now what do you say we let all these people get o the reception hall and we'll go have some more pictures taken. You can talk to Kira some more later I promise". Krillen kissed his beautiful wife again and then again after that. He still couldn't believe it. Then they said goodbye to everyone for a little while, they left Marron in the capable hands of Kira then they climbed into the back of a limo and it took off up the street.

"I love so much, 18" said Krillen.

"I love you to Krillen and I always will"

"I wonder if Goku was watching?" Krillen thought aloud. 18 rolled her eyes, grabbed Krillens collar and pulled him close, "Goku's not really who I want to be thinking about right now" she said then she sealed the gap between her and Krillen with a kiss.

A/N; well there you have it, they're finally married. Did my wedding chapter suck, I hope not, I put a lot of hard work into it. Did Krillen write an ok poem? Hope so. The next and final chapter should be out in a few days ok. So until then, stay safe and don't do drugs. ~D.B 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ, sniff sniff, life's not fair!

A/N: **:**'( It's the last chapter. I want to thank you all so much for all the support you've given me on this, it means so much to me. Thank-you to every person who left a review, if there was a way to come around and thank-you all personally I would. Anyway, on with the fic. ~Deadly Beauty

A Helping Hand

Chapter 18

Bulma was running around trying to make sure everyone had arrived safely, and that the food was ready and that no sudden explosions occurred thanks to her husband's short temper.

"Bulma, calm down will you, everything's fine" reassured Chi-chi as she came up beside her friend.

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to step out side and take a breather ok" said Bulma and she walked off.

Bulma was sitting on a bench out the front of the reception hall when a white limo pulled into the car park. She quickly stood up and went to greet her friends.

"You made it" said Bulma.

"Of course we did" said 18 as she gracefully climbed out the limo, Krillen got out shortly after.

"Well are you ready to go inside?" asked Bulma.

"Yes we are" replied Krillen as he took hold of 18's hand and followed Bulma into the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen could I have your attention for just a minute please?," asked Bulma politely. The whole room fell silent and Bulma continued to speak "I am please to say that the happy couple have finally arrived, so could you please give a warm welcome for Krillen and 18".

The doors pushed were pushed open and Krillen and 18 made the grand entrance into the party, everyone stood up and clapped for them. Krillen gave a small bow and 18 couldn't help laughing at his cute stupidity. They made their way to the far end of the hall toward the table where the bridal party was seated. Because of the unusual circumstances of this party they were not seated the traditional way. Instead, 17 was on the far left, then a spot for 18 and one next to that for Krillen, Kira was sitting in the next seat with Marron on her lap and next to her was Bulma then Chi-chi and Yumcha then on the far right was Tien. 18 and Krillen took their spots at the table and conversations resumed throughout the hall.

"So are you still happy?" 17 asked his sister.

"17, I've never ever been happier than this". Suddenly Marron was placed on 18's lap, she looked across at Krillen, who was grinning sheepishly at her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she turned back to her brother.

"Do you want to hold Marron?" she asked.

"Um alright then" replied 17.

"Krillen, you've grown up so much from the 5 year old I remember" said Kira as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Funny, you haven't changed at all," said Krillen "I've missed you so much".

"And I you, it really was nice of your wife to do this, she's a wonderful person" said Kira.

"I know, she's amazing, I don't ever think I'll be able to thank her enough for this" said Krillen, just then 18's arm snaked around him and her hand rested on her chest. Krillen felt his face go bright red, but he didn't care, not today anyway. He reached up and took hold of 18's hand, he briefly looked out at the people on the dance floor, he had to laugh when he saw Goten and Trunks dancing out there.

"Would you like to dance, my bride?" asked Krillen.

"Why I would love to dance with you" replied 18 and she stood up and let Krillen lead her to the dance floor.

They spun and twirled around the dance floor to the beat of the music, 18 was humming the tune as she and Krillen danced.

"This is so nice" said Krillen, right now he felt like he was in heaven.

18 sighed happily "I love you Krillen" she said

"I love you too babe" said Krillen. Just then he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I have the next dance with this lovely lady?" asked 17

"Of course" said Krillen and he stepped away and 17 took his spot. Then he walked back to the table.

"C'mon mum, let's go dance" he said.

"I thought you'd never ask" said Kira and she stood up and walked over to the dance floor with Krillen

***

Bulma looked over at the table where Vegeta was seated and groaned, dinner had only been served about 10 minutes ago and already he was on his 4th helping. She pushed her seat back and went to talk with her husband.

"Hi mum" said Trunks as Bulma approached the table.

"Hi sweetie. Are you and Goten being good?"

"Yes mum" replied Trunks.

"Vegeta"

"What do you want women, can't you see I'm eating"

"Vegeta, would you please be a little more polite? You're in public" said Bulma.

"So"

"Will you please eat a little more civilised?," asked Bulma politely "I'm sure Ox King doesn't appreciate the mess you making very much". She looked at Ox King and smiled, at least he was respectable. Vegeta grunted, "Fine" he said, disgusted that Bulma would be more impressed with anyone that was even remotely related to Kakkarot.

"Thank-you Vegeta" said Bulma and she made her way back over to the table she was seated at. 

***

18 looked across the room at the woman with the long blue hair and pink dress, she was sitting at a table with another man she didn't know, Master Roshi and Oolong, "Who's that?" she asked Krillen. He gulped. "That's Maron".

"That's your ex?"

"Yeah," he turned to face 18 then, "I don't know what I saw in her. She never saw past my wallet, not once". 18 took hold of Krillens hands and laced them with hers, "Don't worry, she's all in the past now". Krillen smiled at his beautiful wife, she was so fantastic, Krillen still couldn't believe he was married to her and he silently wondered how long it would last, if she would ever get sick of him and leave. He sure hoped not. Next he turned his gaze to little Marron, who was lying a pink blanket on the floor playing with her toy elephant, she lost interest in that when she spotted a rattle lying about a meter away from her.

"18 look, she gonna do it!" exclaimed Krillen. 18 looked down at Marron and watched and sure enough she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and she crawled for the very first time, but she didn't get very far before she fell onto the floor and began to scream. Krillen quickly jumped up and went to pick her up.

"Hey stop crying firefly, daddy's here. I bet mummy's gonna want to give you a big hug to, cause you crawled all by yourself, I'm very proud of you" Krillen told his 6-month-old. Marron stopped crying, looked up at Krillen and smiled. Krillen laughed and gave her a big kiss.

***

A little later on 18 sat alone at the table watching everyone else enjoy them selves. Krillen was dancing with Kira, Bulma was dancing with her dad, in-fact the only people who weren't dancing or hovering around the buffet table were Vegeta and the woman who was currently stomping over to 18.

"Great," 18 muttered to herself, "Here comes trouble". She put on her most polite face and greeted Maron.

"Hello, I'm glad you could be here" she said. Maron put her hands on the table and bent down so she was at eye level with 18.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Maron. 18 was confused, "What is your problem?".

"You have some nerve to invade on my territory" hissed Maron.

"What are you talking about?" asked 18.

"Krillen is mine, everybody knows that". 18 smirked and looked towards the far end of the room, "I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you talking about _my_ husband like that" said 18, emphasising the word my. Maron rolled her eyes "Aaron is none of your concern"

"And Krillen's none of yours, leave me alone," said 18 raising her voice slightly, causing little Marron to cry, 18 bent over and picked her up, sitting her down in her lap "I can't believe you". 18 took a piece of bread off Krillens plate and handed it to her daughter.

"Oh really, why not?" asked Maron.

"I've heard all the stories about you. How you left with your hundreds of boyfriends because you got sick of waiting for Krillen, because he was off trying to save the world so you'd be safe. That's not love, that's just you being a bitch"

"And you would have waited?"

"Yes, I would of. You see, I love Krillen and I love our daughter and I would wait forever if I had to," 18 looked Maron straight in the eyes. "Which is more than I can say for you"

"And what makes you think Krillen loves you huh?"

"I'm the one wearing the wedding dress aren't I"

"Ohhh," Maron was about to start screaming something, but she suddenly disappeared. 18 smirked and shook her head, Vegeta had obviously got sick of her annoying whining. Soon Vegeta came back in the door and walked over to 18.

"Thank-you Vegeta. But what did you do to her?"

"I told that stupid harpy to shut her damn trap or I'd shut it for her" said Vegeta.

"Thanks". 18 had never imagined herself saying that in a million years.

"I never really liked her much anyway" said Vegeta. 18 was surprised that he was being so unusually nice to her.

"Do you want to dance?" the words left 18's mouth before she her brain had even registered the thought.

"Hell no" replied Vegeta almost instantly. 18 rolled her eyes, she had made the offer and there was no way she was backing down now. "Your dancing with me whether you like it or not," said 18 and she stood up and handed Marron over to Master Roshi who was just walking past, then she grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him off.

"Oh my god Bulma look" said Krillen, who was now dancing with Bulma.

"Are my eyes seeing right?" asked Bulma.

"Is that 18 dancing with Vegeta?".

"I think I'm going to pass out" said Bulma. Krillen laughed.

The first few minutes of their dance was spent in silence, and surprisingly enough it was Vegeta who spoke first, and he seemed to want to have a serious chat.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you change so much. You have nearly as much pride and strength as me, and yet you seem to have just thrown it all away, you had the power to rule the world in the palm of you hand and you gave it up." 18 couldn't help laughing a little.

"Vegeta, I haven't given anything up, but having someone to love and love you back is an amazing feeling, you know that as well as I do. Believe me I still have my pride, but letting the ones you love know, is so much more important," 18 took a few steps backward. "Think about it, there not gonna be around forever". 

***

About half an hour later it was time for the speeches. First to speak was Yumcha, who was speaking on behalf of Tien as well.

"Wow, you guys. You did it. I guess Tien and me don't really have a whole lot to say, except congratulations. We always knew you'd end up with the woman of your dreams and today you dream came true, you truly are one of the luckiest guys we know Krillen. And 18, you chose well, Krillen will make you a happy woman, and it's true that we don't really know you that well, but we know you well enough to know that you'll love Krillen back as much as he loves you. Congratulations you guys," Yumcha raised his glass, "To years of happiness to come".

Everyone raised their glasses to the toast and Yumcha sat back in his seat.

"That was beautiful Yumcha" said Chi-chi. Yumcha blushed and Chi-chi couldn't help giggling a little as she watched his cheeks go red.

"Well you and Bulma probably wrote something heaps better". Chi-chi just shrugged her shoulders and stood up with Bulma so they could make their speech. Bulma spoke first.

"Krillen, 18, well like Yumcha the first thing we want to say is congratulations, the wedding was beautiful and 18, you look like a goddess." Chi-chi took over at this point. "You two really are perfect for each other and it shows in everything you do. I remember this morning when 18 was a nervous wreck because she lost her shoe. To me that just proves how much she was looking forward to today, she wanted it to be absolutely perfect and I'm glad to say that so far it's been perfect. I'm so happy for both of you." Chi-chi stopped talking and Bulma concluded their speech. "Well I guess that's about all we have to say, we love you both guys." Everyone in the room applauded the two ladies and they sat back down.

"Thank-you that was great" said Krillen from a few seats down.

"Anytime" said Bulma and she winked at him.

"17, it's your turn," 18 informed her brother as she switched her sleeping daughter to her other arm.

"18, I don't know if I want to do this anymore" said 17. 18 narrowed her eyes, "You have to, cause if you don't I'm gonna kick your butt". 17 sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll do it" he said and he stood up and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. Carefully unfolding the paper he cleared his throat and began his little speech. 

"A little over a year ago my sister found out she was going to have a baby, and who would've guessed that that little bit of information would send her life in a whole new direction and that she would end up here. Certainly not me. She made the best of what, at the time, was a bad situation and now she has a beautiful daughter and a husband who loves her as much as I do, maybe even more. Two years ago you didn't even know what marriage was and look at you now, 18 you have every reason in the world to be smiling today because once again you've proved that dreams do come true. I'm so proud of you 18, you got where you wanted to be, I always knew you would". 17 looked down at his sister and smiled, then he sat back down next to her. She immediately threw her free arm around his neck.

"Thank-you 17. That was so beautiful," she said "I love you so much".

"I know you do, just don't forget about me ok," said 17 "or I'll kick _your_ butt" 

"I promise". 18 pulled away from her brother and turned to face her husband, who was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You," replied Krillen "You're so beautiful". He cupped 18's cheek in his hand and gently kissed her. "I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you more"

"Prove it" challenged 18.

"Ah, well I don't think this is really the appropriate place or time for me to do that, you're gonna have to wait till later" said Krillen and he kissed her again, then he stood up to say a few words.

"Ok the first thing I want to do is to say thank-you to you all for coming today, it really means a lot to 18 and I that you would come," Krillen stopped and looked at 18 for a few seconds before he continued to speak. "Someone once told me that everyone has a soul mate out there, but only a few will ever find them and experience true love. That person was one of the greatest people the universe has ever known, and my best friend. It was Goku. And today I'm celebrating the fact that not only have I found my soul mate but the greatest woman in the world. 18, I have so much to thank you for, in the short time we've know each other you've given me so much and I thank-you. You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world and you made me happier than I've ever been before. But most of all I want to thank-you for loving me, and making all my dreams come true. I love you 18".

Krillen had only just sat down when he felt 18's soft lips against his, at first he was surprised, but a few seconds later he kissed her back. When they pulled away Krillen noticed that 18 had tears on her face.

"Was my speech that bad?" asked Krillen as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know what to say" said 18.

"Then don't say anything, I know how you feel. It's overwhelming isn't it?". 18 just nodded her head and stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked Krillen.

"Well if you get to make a speech then so do I" replied 18 as she carefully handed Marron to Krillen, she stirred a little, but rolled over in her fathers arms and continued to sleep.

"Ah, hi everyone. I didn't really know what you were supposed to say to your guests and husband at your wedding so I thought I'd just thank all the guests for coming and I thought I'd write Krillen a poem.," said 18 and she began her poem.

"Happiness can't be defined, 

It's a certain mood, a state of mind. 

It's sharing everyday affairs, 

With someone who understands and cares. 

It's a tender look or a gentle touch, 

That says "I Love You Very Much." 

It's a smile of welcome when you're blue, 

It's a dream to share, a dream for two. 

And happiness is more than this, 

It's a warm embrace and a magic kiss. 

It's a special blessing from above, 

It's what you have when you're in love. 

I love you not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you." 18 didn't even get to sit down before two strong arms were around her and a warm pair of lips were gently caressing her own.

"That was so beautiful 18, you have no idea how much I love you" said Krillen as they sat back down. Kira was holding Marron now and even she had a few tears on her face. She really liked 18 a lot.

***

They were only a little nervous as the glided around the dance floor. All eyes were on them, watching their every move. They had the whole dance floor to themselves, it was their dance and they were loving every second of it.

"This is fun" 18 whispered into Krillens ear.

"It is isn't it" replied Krillen softly, knowing full well that there were only about 30 seconds left of the song, then it would be over and he would have to talk with other people and pretend he was interested in what they had to say. When really all he could think about was how gorgeous his wife looked and how badly he wanted to take her home and prove just how much he really did love her.

The song ended and everybody clapped for them as they made their way off the dance floor, a few other couples took their place. As much as he had enjoyed dancing with 18, he didn't really like having 35 pairs of eyes watching his every move, even for the bravest man – which Krillen certainly was not – it was nerve racking and he was glad when the focus wasn't entirely on him anymore.

"That was lovely," said Kira "You two really make a beautiful couple".

"Thanks mum," said Krillen as he sat back down but then he changed his mind and stood back up so he could give his mum a hug "I'm so glad your here".

"Me too".

18 walked over to the table then, she was holding something black in her hands.

"What's that babe?" asked Krillen. 18 held up the object, "It's a camera, smile". Krillen threw an arm across Kira's shoulders and they both smiled and identical smile, 18 took the shot and a few minutes later it spat out the end of the camera. Once the picture had fully appeared she handed it to Kira

"Here you go, this one's for you". Kira took the picture and looked at it for a few seconds, then she looked up at 18.

"Thank-you, you really are amazing 18, I'm glad Krillen met you. You know, I never did hear the story of how you two met". 18 suddenly went quiet and glanced across at her brother, who had also been listening in on the conversation. Kira realised at this was a story nobody was wiling to tell so she asked a new question.

"18, is that you brother?". 18 smiled. "Uh-huh, that's my twin brother 17" she said proudly. "Hi" said 17, he didn't want to seem rude in-front of 18's mother-in-law, even if she was going to be dead again in 45 minutes.

"Hello," said Kira "it's nice to meet you". Marron opened her eyes and stretched her little arms out. Kira shifted Marron's position so she was sitting up.

"You up again firefly?" asked Krillen as he rubbed Marron's head. She looked up at Krillen and smiled.

"Marron's so beautiful" said Kira sweetly.

"I know, she's a little miracle isn't she" agreed Krillen.

"She looks just like you" 

"Oh don't tell her that, you'll scare her" joked Krillen.

"You were such a cute baby Krillen" said Kira. Krillen went bright red

"To bad I didn't stay cute huh".

"Yes you did," said 18 as she rested her hand on Krillens shoulder "Why must you always put yourself down like that?".

"Yes, you've done it so many times today I've lost count" said Kira.

"Yeah baldy" said 17. 18 whirled on her brother, "Shut up 17" she hissed at him, her voice was just daring him to try something. He gulped and left to get something from the buffet table.

"Well I guess I just never had very much self-esteem. I mean after what I've seen, you know, Frieza, Cell, the and..." Krillen stopped.

"It's ok Krillen, you can say it. The androids, it's know use denying the stages of our lives never happened".

"I guess so," said Krillen but he didn't bring it back up again, "It's just through all of it I've never been strong enough to make a difference. I always just get in peoples way, I've never helped anyone".

"I don't believe that" said Kira.

18 looked across at Kira, "Well you shouldn't because that is definitely not true".

"Yes it is" said Krillen glumly.

"I think your forgetting something Krillen" said 18 as her arms encircled him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"How much you've helped me, I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you" 18 gave Krillen a kiss on the cheek and he grinned sheepishly. "I suppose so" he said.

"That's better" said 18 and she gave him another kiss.

***

18 watched as Krillen and Kira shared their last hug, it was an emotional moment for both of them, so she let them take as long as the needed. She looked down at Marron who was sitting on her hip and smiled.

"Kira, we must leave" came Baba's croaky old voice.

"5 more minutes" begged Kira. Baba rolled her eyes, "You said that 5 minutes ago". Kira wiped some tears off her cheeks. "You take care ok Krillen" she said.

"I will I promise" he said. Kira walked over to 18 and Marron and hugged them.

"These are for you," said 18 as she held out some photos "So you don't forget us". She quickly wiped a tear off her cheek before anyone noticed.

"Look after Krillen for me ok"

"I'll try my best".

"Kira, we have to.." Kira cut in before Baba could finish

"I know" her return to Other World couldn't be put off any longer.

"Thank-you 18, thank-you so much for bringing me here, I've had a great time. I'll pay you back somehow".

"Don't even think about it," warned 18 "This was my treat ok" more tears slipped down her cheeks and she handed Marron over to Kira for one last hug. Krillen slipped his arms around 18's waist and watched his mother and his daughter share their last moment together for a long time. He could feel 18's body shaking as she chocked back sobs and he flew up so he was at eye level with her and held her tight.

"Thank-you so much 18, not even Shenron could give me a day as perfect as this" he said to her

"Kira" Baba was becoming impatient. Kira looked up at the little old lady sitting on the floating crystal ball and sighed, this was it, it was time to go home. She handed Marron back to 18 and with one final group hug, Kira floated back up into heaven with Baba.

The bride and groom watched the duo ascend into the sky until they were no longer visible, and even then they stood there for a long moment just staring at the spot where Kira had been only minutes earlier. It was the sound of another voice that brought them back to the present. 

"Good, you two are still here," said 17 as he approached the two. 18 handed Marron over to him, she didn't feel strong enough to hold her at the moment. "We all thought you'd done a runner". Krillen chuckled, "No, just saying goodbye".

"Well come inside and cut me some damn wedding cake would you" said 17. 18 rolled her eyes and looked at Krillen. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that hadn't existed there before. It seemed to be telling Krillen that she loved him and was promising many more happy and exciting years to come.

Krillen smirked. He couldn't wait

The end.

A/N; Well there you have it, it's taken us nearly 5 months to get here, but we did it. I would really appreciate it if in your review you could tell me what you thought of the whole story in general as well as this chapter. Now I have a few special thank-you's to say.

Juu-chan2002 – Firstly thank-you soooooo much, you've been here right since chapter one, you've been reviewing for nearly 5 months so thanks, and thanks for being my friend as well, it means a lot to me.

AGalaxiaGoddess – Thank-you as well, you've also been here since the start. I especially want to thank you for all of your constructive criticism, it helps me to be a better writer and that's definitely what I'm trying to do.

Aymei – you reviewed a whole bunch of chapters at once so thank-you, and thank-you as well for actually going into my bio, I thought no one went in there.

Mr. Popo – thank-you very much for all of you kind reviews

Sailor J-Chan – I have 2 thing to thank-you for. One for reviewing this fic and two for having so many wonderful fics yourself, you have what, almost 40 great fics.

If I haven't put you on this list don't think I did it on purpose. Now, I have a huge stack of homework to do and I need some time to do that, then time to start a new fic, so it will be at least 2 weeks before you see anything to from me. But I give you my word that I will be back again. I'll still be around reviewing and stuff and I would love to get e-mail from you guys, but until I have something new, Bye. ~Deadly Beauty


End file.
